Impossiblities
by tempest7
Summary: 5th year fic... James and Lily Potter have come back to life along with Cedric Diggory, but how? and at what cost? Harry's gets a chance to go to the Weasley's- is that safe? Old Voldie's got a mission for Wormtail... *CHAPTER 14*
1. It Begins

Impossibilities

Chapter 1 - It begins 

Disclaimer: So seriously, do you think if I owned ANY of this I would be writing fanfiction? No...most decidedly not. J. K. Rowling and Warner Brothers and most likely several other important people own these characters. Not me, most decidedly not. So don't get your panties in a twist, just sit back, relax, (have a cookie) and enjoy.

A/N: I've redone the beginning of this fic... no major changes... just switched the orders of events and omitted some parts that i decided i didn't like... this is MAINLY A PROLOGUE so don't expect much to happen until chapters 2 and 3

************************************************************************

Such a lonely spot... neglected and alone.

Then again, the dead rarely have many visitors...

A once small cemetery had been steadily growing in its number of graves until 15 years ago. It had then stayed quite undisturbed until a few months ago when a new grave had been tragically added. This was the burial ground of the _Avada Kadavra_ victims. 

Each witch or wizard (muggles of course had been returned to their families for burial along with a memory charm or two) had been placed within its own tomb (a few, most notably James and Lily Potter, had been laid to rest together, side by side, as appropriate) each had a special note or message inscribed upon the stones. This was the ministry's way of honoring those who had died in the face of the Dark Side.

A very sad place, this. Perhaps the saddest for its latest addition, none other than Cedric Diggory.

Now as unhappy a setting as this may be, it was also a rather mysterious place, though none knew of its mystery. 

Well none of the living anyhow. For how could they? The mystery was within the tombs, within the very bodies themselves, had anyone cared to look, and none had and no wonder. 

Yet say they had- they would have been very surprised to find that the bodies did not look any different from when they had been first laid to rest. 

Each one was perfectly preserved: no rotting, no crumbling, no smell, no change, nothing.

How very, very odd.

************************************************************************

Drip...drip...drip...

The sound followed a short hunched figure as it scurried down a long passageways. 

Drip...drip...drip...

The small, beady-eyed man winced at that sound. All day, every day, for weeks, sometimes months, that would be the only sound he heard. 

Shaking his head, Peter hurried even faster down the hall, trying to outrun the sound of dripping. 

Unfortunately for Peter, his speed brought him to his destination far more quickly than he had planned. Before stood a massive doorway. Great iron slabs held in place by rusty bolts with twin handles shaped to perfection to appear as two twisting cobras. 

Peter reached out to open the door, thinking furiously fast as to what he would say when he entered the room. It wasn't going to be good. 

Just before his fingers brushed the handle Peter hesitated.

Perhaps he shouldn't go in. 

He could turn and run now. He shouldn't be here. Why did he bother to serve the evil..._thing_...on the other side of these doors? Perhaps he was on the wrong side of this war. 

NO! 

His master was all powerful and by helping him Peter would gain power! _That_ was all that mattered. 

His mind decided Peter yanked the snake handle and opened the door as yet but another drop hit the cold damp floor with an aggravating SPLASH. The great doors swung silently inward, opening into the cold dark presence of Lord Voldemort.

"Ahh...my _faithful_ servant," The Dark Lord hissed upon Peter's entrance into the room. Voldemort spat the word faithful out like some secret joke. The smaller man inwardly cringed at the sound of the name his friends had once called him coming from such an evil mouth. "I had been beginning to expect you weren't coming."

************************************************************************

A/N: So that's it... i've changed the order of things a bit... probably makes no difference to anyone but myself.... so humor me...

Please review! 


	2. Of Shades and Shoes

Impossibilities

Chapter 2 - Of Shades and Shoes

"Death, be not proud, though some have called thee,

Mighty and dreadful, for thou art not so;

For those whom thou think'st thou dost overthrow,

Die not, poor Death, nor yet canst thou kill me...

Thou art slave to fate, chance, kings, and desperate men,

And dost with poison, war, and sickness dwell;

And poppy or charms can make us sleep as well,

And better than thy stroke; why swell'st thou then?

Once short sleep past, we wake eternally,

And death shall be no more; Death, thou shalt die."

~John Donne 

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS OR THE MAJORITY OF THE SITUATIONS PRESENTED TO THEM! THEY ARE PROPERTY OF J. K. ROWLING, WARNER BROTHERS AND A BUNCH OF OTHER IMPORTANT PEOPLE. I MAKE NO MONEY (READ THAT: NO! NONE! ZIP! ZILCH! ZERO! NEGATIVE! NOT ANY!) FROM WRITING OR POSTING ANY OF THIS. I TAKE NO CREDIT FOR IT, I DON'T OWN IT! *stamps foot like a 3-year-old*

A/N: When is JKR gonna put out the 5th book, cuz honestly this is getting ridiculous. over 2 YEARS! sheesh. *more 3-year-old behavior* anywho: here goes nothing. 

"You know you're obsessed when you have to read fanfiction for your Harry Potter fix." ~Kat Herspera

************************************************************************ 

James Andrew Potter sat dejectedly on a street curb, his chin in his hands, staring at the ground. Every time a car whizzed by dust and loose pebbles from the old road sprayed up in his face, but he didn't care. Dust and pebbles passed right through him, everything did. 

Being a shade _really_ wasn't fun.

No one could see him, no one could feel him, and no one could hear him. In fact he couldn't even properly sit on a curb: he floated just above it really... 

At least before there had been other shades to keep him company, but now he didn't know where they were. Or where _he_ was for that matter.

Everything seemed to have happened at once.

He vaguely remembered going into deep meditation several years back. Thinking was useless when you're trapped inside a wand. There was nothing to think about, nothing to do; conversation was pointless. 

He and Lily had tried the first few years to keep themselves sane by telling stories, riddles, jokes, or anything that came to mind. (Thank Heavens he'd had Lily.) They'd spent weeks trying to figure out why Harry had never joined them, something that had never made sense. James had hoped against hope that Harry had survived, but deep down he knew that was impossible. 

But even with these things to speak of, they'd eventually given up, letting go, just silently existing. 

Now Lily was gone, gone with everyone else. 

James silently scolded himself. He was NOT going to think about Lily, he'd thought about her nonstop for weeks and nothing had come of it but a broken heart and a fading hope. 

__

Think of something else to think about, quick man! James yelled at his brain. _Not Lily, anything but Lily._ He thought desperately. Reluctantly his thoughts moved themselves back to the past:

It had been a long, long, long stretch of nothingness after James and Lily's deaths.

Several months back, maybe even a year ago (Being a shade made tracking time hard), a new witch had joined their midst inside that wand. He hadn't recognized her, she seemed disoriented, couldn't even remember her own name. They'd given up asking questions fairly quickly. The fact the wand was gathering more victims was a bad enough news in itself. 

Then all too soon, another had come; a muggle, an old man by the name of Frank Bryce. He'd seemed nice enough, but once again information was hard to obtain from him. Being killed by something you hadn't believed existed since you were a toddler was enough to confuse many a bright fellows.

Another stretch of nothingness had instated until about two months ago: a young wizard had arrived. He'd been terrified, and was confusingly trying to explain himself when _something_ had happened.

The fact in itself that something happened is amazing, and should not be taken lightly. Nothing ever happened in the land inside that wand... nothing except the addition of new shades, and that hardly counts.

Yet, against all odds, something HAD happened, something extraordinary.

First the whole area had been filled with a bright golden light, and glorious sound had echoed through out the sudden silence.

"_Phoenix song_," Lily had whispered, and of course Lily would know.

And then... then a sharp pull. A tug so hard it would have hurt had James not been so mystified. One at a time; the scared boy first, followed by Frank, then the confused young girl, then James himself, and Lily, they had each risen up to a large `O' in the sky-ish thing above them. 

As they looked up a great golden tidal wave had come rushing towards them. Just before it looked like it would hit it dispersed into a fine mist. They'd each breathed in the mist and the outside situation had miraculously become known to them. 

Harry Potter, _James and Lily's son_, was fighting Lord Voldemort...._Priori Incantatem_... the Third Task...it all smashed itself into their minds. 

Then even weirder than ever, they were lifted higher, and rather forcibly pushed through the closing `O' one after the other...

The `O' had sealed itself shut behind Lily, leaving them standing near Harry, confusion thick upon the air.

They'd helped Harry; they'd helped him win! But after that things got fuzzy again. James had felt himself drift away... away from Lily...away from the frightened boy... away from Harry...away from everyone. Everything had faded into darkness. 

The last thing he remembered was a sharp pain in his chest, like a bolt of lightning, then _nothing_.

He'd woken up with no idea of where he was. So he'd gotten up and started walking, well drifting really, kind of a floaty bouncing. Almost better than flying...

Anyway, two months later, James Andrew Potter was at a loss. No one could see him, no one could feel him, and no one could hear him. What was a shade to do? 

James knew shades could possess other bodies, but he didn't _really_ like that idea. He just wanted his Lily back, his life back, and Harry, _what had happened to Harry? _He just couldn't remember anything correctly. He'd learned about shades at Hogwarts... but never in relation to _Avada Kadavra_... what was going on? 

For two months he had wandered and floated and drifted and moped. Finally he had come to the brilliant conclusion that being a shade was boring. Very, very boring.

With an inaudible sigh, James lifted his chin from his hands. He subconsciously ran his hand through his messy black hair, and pushed his glasses up his nose. Looking around randomly he happened to glance at a sign across the street.

THE SILMONT PRIVATE CEMETERY

__

Oh that's excitement for you, he thought sarcastically. Most people walking on the opposite side of the road didn't even glance at it. Their eyes slid across the space it occupied without a flicker of recognition. A shabby looking man probably in his mid 30's stopped by the sign, resting one hand on the gate it hung from. A bunch of flowers hung loosely in his other.

Curiously James drifted over, not even noticing as a car zoomed through his insubstancable body. 

He followed the man into the cemetery trying to get another glimpse of his face. It had looked familiar... he was sure it had. 

The man stopped to read a small plaque just within the gate and James followed suit.

In Silmont's Cemetery* the poppies grow

Between the crosses, row on row,

That mark our place; and in the sky

The larks, still bravely singing, fly

Scarce heard amid the spells* below.

We are the Dead, short days ago

We lived felt dawn, saw sunset glow,

Loved, and were loved, and now we lie

In Silmont's Cemetery*

Take up our quarrel with the foe:

To you from failing hands we throw

The torch; be yours to hold it high.

If ye break faith with us who die

We shall not sleep, though poppies grow

In Silmont's Cemetery

The man continued to walk into the heart of cemetery then paused in front of a tomb. James quickly glided around to the front of him so he could see his face properly. The man was graying, his eyes had both laughter and worry lines, his face was distant and sad...James knew that face, perhaps not all of the lines it held, but he knew it. If only he could place it... 

Then it clicked. 

__

Remus. 

Duh.

Of course, his old friend, Remus Lupin. But why was Remus here, and why was he already going gray? His clothes seemed so shabby and...

James stopped his train of thought suddenly. He'd turned around while he'd been thinking and now before him stood the tombstone. The names upon it made his heart stop (well actually, in all technicality he can't have a heart, let alone have it stop, cause he's already dead or a shade or whatever... but you get the idea). He forgot Remus. He forgot everything. He just stared. 

__

James Andrew Potter and Lily Marie Potter

Loving parents of Harry James Potter

They died the deaths of heroes

May their names be remembered always

The inscription continued... the dates of birth and death, a short sentimental poem reflecting the sorrow of their loss. James didn't move, he couldn't even think. 

He'd known he was dead, he known that for years. Yet the concept of a gravesite with his name on it still seemed totally foreign.

__

This is way too strange... James thought distantly.

************************************************************************

~Earlier that day~

"Sirius!" 

Remus Lupin stood at the bottom of the stairs waiting for his friend to respond. All he got was a loud thud followed by a string of curses.

"Sirius, what are you doing now?" A smile played on the edges of Remus' lips. Things had been decidedly less dull since Sirius had come to stay at Remus' a few months ago. "I've told you if you break anything, I WILL hex you!"

The response he got this time, sounded almost nervous, "Er... oh you know, just expanding my vocabulary with a few words I've.. uh... picked up... umm..."

Remus tapped his foot impatiently, "A likely tale, but I'm in bit of a rush, so can you please come down?"

"Oh yea, sure thing, right away," Sirius Black came bounding down the stairs stopped in front of Remus and bowed with exaggerated elegance, "How may I help you, your Moony-ness sir?" He straitened up grinning.

Remus eyed him suspiciously, "Might I ask why you are only wearing one shoe?" 

Sirius glanced at his feet and shrugged. Waving his hand dismissively he said, "Oh come now Remus, you said you were in a rush. Where are you off to?"

"I'm going over to have a little chat with Mundungus Fletcher," Remus replied deciding to deal with Sirius' odd habits later.

Sirius looked at him curiously, "Why don't you just owl him, like you did Arabella and Doris and Rowan and the rest? Nope, wait a tick... he's scared of owls isn't he? After that whole incident." Sirius grinned wickedly. 

"Padfoot, you know what you did was very naughty," but Remus was smiling despite himself.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm SO sorry. But you could just call him in the fire." Sirius responded, not looking the least bit remorseful.

"No, no, I've been wanting to visit that part of the world for a while now anyway. It's been too long..." Remus sighed looking sad. 

"Oh. I see," Sirius replied quietly, his eyes acquiring a haunted look. He quickly jerked himself back to reality and asked, "When will you be back?"

Remus grinned and answered, "Oh not too late I expect, don't wait up." Sirius laughed. Then Remus put on a mock serious expression, "Now you behave yourself young man, no mischief." He winked then pulled out his wand to disapparate.

Sirius grinned and winked back watching Remus disappear with a `pop.' Only after Remus was gone did he let the grin slowly fade off his face. He turned and trudged upstairs gloomily. He entered the room he'd been staying in ever since he decided to hide out at Remus'.

Sitting on the bed against one wall he glowered at the one opposite. A fairly good size hole now added to the decor. A small pile of powdery plaster lay crumbled on the ground below it. Still partially protruding was a wayward shoe accidentally shot from Sirius' foot...

__

What am I going to tell Remus, Sirius groaned. _Behave yourself. Huh, you'd think I'd of grown up by now... no such luck._

************************************************************************

Remus appeared in an otherwise empty alleyway. He started to pocket his wand then laughed as his own mistake.

__

Are we trying to make ALL the muggles look at us, old boy? He admonished himself. 

Quickly he transfigured his shabby robes into a pair of old slacks and a dark blue collared shirt. He then really did put his wand in one of his deep pockets. He proceeded out into the streets. 

He stayed at Mundungus' long enough for a nice cup of tea and to discuss some current issues dealing with Dumbledore, Voldemort, Cornelius Fudge, and the `old crowds' latest plans. 

It was nice to see Mundungus after so long. Ever since Gus became an Auror he hadn't been able to visit much.

Remus was happily whistling as he left, but he immediately ceased when he remembered the other reason he had come. Stopping at a corner florist, Remus bought a bunch of flowers with some spare muggle money he liked to keep with him for `just in case' moments. 

He then walked dejectedly to the cemetery he usually avoided.

He stood before the grave of two of his best friends and gently laid the flowers on the ground. Slowly he traced a finger over the letter J at the beginning of his friend's name, thinking of times long past. Then he paused.

As a werewolf he was privileged to a type of sixth sense. Right now he could have sworn someone was staring right at him. He looked around wildly, but he couldn't see a thing.

__

There's nothing there, old boy. Calm down... Remus slowly released the breath he had subconsciously been holding. He could not, however, release the feeling that something was amiss. 

Remus closed his eyes and tried to reason with himself. He was probably just jumpy because he was in a cemetery. It was logical; the dead often make people nervous. But Remus knew it was something else. Something, but what.

Completely depressed by memories of times past, and heart thumping furiously over something unknown, Remus turned to exit the cemetery half-thinking he stop at a pub for a drink to settle his nerves. Something he rarely did.

Preoccupied as he was, Remus did not hear the faint gasp come from somewhere beside him. Nor did he notice a thin crack running vertically on one side of his old friends' tomb.

No, Remus did not notice for he was in a bit of hurry to leave that cemetery hoping to leave memories behind as well. 

He methodically cast a charm on to make the flowers last longer. Then he left, leaving the gate swinging behind him.

***********************************************************************

~Back to where/when we left James~

Totally oblivious to the fact that one of his best friends was a whole 3 feet away from him, James stared at his tombstone again. Shock claimed his whole being.

He did not notice Remus' strange antics and wildly darting eyes. His attention was completely concentrated on a irresistible tugging coming from his chest, pulling him towards his tomb. The tugging began gradually, growing to be almost unbearable.

He was pulled unrelentingly towards the engraving before him. Then suddenly he was within the tomb wall itself. Briefly he marveled at the concept of being inside a wall, and then he was all the way in.

James immediate reaction was to shut his eyes. It was completely dark within the tomb, but he knew what was there. He did not want to see his dead body. Or that of Lily's. 

His imagination had a field day even as the pulling continued. He could picture the two corpses: side by side, flesh rotted away. His Lily's beauty would be no more.

If he'd been able to, James was sure he would have thrown up. To take his mind away from thoughts of what their bodies must have become, James concentrated on exactly where the pulling was taking him.

It was like being led by a string tied around his heart. He felt himself be dragged down into a sleeping position. He tried to resist, but he had no control.

His mind was racing and confusion consumed him when something hit him hard, slamming against his body like a speeding train. 

James sat up violently and gasped for air. 

__

Ouch... he thought weakly. He lifted his arms gingerly to rub his aching head. He stopped mid-movement amazed. 

He could move his arms again, and his hands, and fingers, and... wait a minute something wasn't right.

His head hurt and his chest hurt, but shades can't feel physical pain.

He was sitting on something hard. Something cold. Something _solid. _His hand couldn't pass through it, but shades have no substance.

He could hear his breathing, ragged and uneven. But shades cannot breath, or make any audible sound. They could converse with one another to a certain extent telepathically, but aloud? No.

So it's decided, something was wrong. 

James immediately knew what it was, what it must be. Yet, it was impossible. It couldn't be true.

He was no longer a shade.

He was- _alive?_

Unfortunately tombs aren't designed for living residents. The oxygen, already old and stale, was quickly disappearing. James felt around frantically for a way out. His head was throbbing now, his muscles ached. 

__

Well of course they're sore, they haven't been used in a while, have they? James thought wryly.

He was becoming more and more panicked. He felt around desperately for a way out and his hand brushed against something cold and stiff. 

__

Lily! 

Now James really panicked. He wanted out, and now! This wasn't his Lily. It couldn't be. Lily was laughter and sunshine. Rippling red hair, and dancing green eyes. Not something dead and gone.

__

Let me out! Please somebody, let me out! James begged silently. He backed himself up as far as he could against the wall. The palms of his hands pressed into the unrelenting stone. He pushed against it with all his strength, all his power, all his will and conscience. _Let me OUT!_

His muscles were screaming when something began to give. It was ever so slight that James almost didn't let himself believe it. He continued to push with everything he had: physically and mentally.

And then, then with a sound like the finale to a fireworks show the wall burst into pieces. Two big slabs crashed to the ground, causing James to fall backwards with them.

He hit the ground with a thud, the wind completely knocked out of him. Yet the pain seemed beautiful, he could feel! He was alive!

James lay on the ground trying to breathe normally. _Well then, James-y boy, what now_? He asked himself haphazardly.

__

Perhaps its time to stand up. James flipped over onto his stomach and tried to drag himself to his hands and knees. _The again maybe I'll just lay here for a bit_, James laughed to himself as his exhausted arms gave out and he was once again lying on the ground, _getting up is probably over-rated anyway_.

James didn't know what he had done inside that tomb, but he was sure that whatever it was, coupled with being dead, could probably explain why he was so spent. 

Eventually however, James forced himself to stand up. Without thinking he reached up to his front pocket to pull out his glasses. It was where he had always kept them during the rare moments they weren't one his face or he wasn't sleeping.

It wasn't until he had pulled them out and slipped them on that it occurred to him just how odd it was that they were even there. _Someone must know me too well_, he thought wryly. Then he sobered; for someone to have put them in his pocket they would have had to be there when he was buried. He did not like thinking about his friends being at his funeral.

At the thought of friends, something occurred to James: _Remus_. He had seen him, here, at this cemetery.

James eyes wandered over the whole cemetery, looking everywhere but at the tomb he had come from. He did not want to see Lily's body. He wanted only to think of her as alive and laughing. 

If James had willed himself to glance that way he would have been surprised. Lily looked the same as she had 15 years ago on that fateful Halloween night. Her body appeared untouched by time.

Yes, he would have been very perplexed indeed. But James did not want to look, instead he satisfied himself with searching the area for Remus. Having established the fact Remus was not there, James felt rather flustered.

One rarely (if ever) finds oneself in this particular position. For, honestly, what should one do when one has been dead for several years, woken up unexplainably, and has no idea what has occurred in the time they were gone.

__

So... James thought yet but again, _now what? _

He felt dazed and rather unsteady on his feet but he made for the cemetery entrance anyway, half hoping that Remus might still be around in the streets outside the gate.

************************************************************************

A/N: Well...well... didja like it, didja didja? I really hope you did. I made it longer than the others... do you think this length is better? It was originally two chapters, but I meshed the together. Tell me if it was better, worse, or roughly the same as the other. Tell me if anything doesn't work too... you know... technicalities dealing with the H.P. books that conflict greatly with my story and I'll try to fix them in a later chapter. Also PUH-LEASE forgive all spelling and grammar errors as I'm sure there are lots... even with spell check I'm hopeless. If anything is SO bad you can't read it, tell me, otherwise kindly pretend you didn't notice and I'll be much obliged. Oh and do review. You've no idea how much I LOVE reviews...

YES! Rowan strikes again... (lol don't mind me.)

I made up the Potter's middle names, so if you've heard they're something else don't kill me. I just thought Andrew fit, and Marie is about the most used middle name I have ever come across. (Elizabeth is the second) I thought if fit nicely inbetween Lily and Evans... so it was logical that it might have been her middle name... ok now i'm rambling

One more thing... the basic idea of this story is in my head but I've by no means planned it very extensively so if you would like anything in particular to happen just tell me, and I'll try to work them in.

Oh, and if your worried, don't be, I will be going back to Harry's life in short while... we have to find out about that watcher don't we, and those presents, and the Weasley's, and WOW I left a lot of loose ends didn't I?

What an incredibly long author's note...


	3. Birthdays Etc

Impossibilities

Chapter 3 - Birthdays Etc.

Disclaimer: Nope still don't own it, wish I did, then I could tell a certain someone to hurry up and get the next book out *evil look towards the "certain someone"* * "certain someone" ignores evil look completely ignores tempest...* anywho have a nice day.

A/N: ok by the bye I'm writing this assuming you've read all the Harry Potter books and you know what I'm talking about when I mention names and places. If you haven't read any of the books I suggest you stop everything you are currently doing and run to the nearest book store buy all 4 books, read them as fast as you can, then return and read my lovely story. Of course if you would really rather just read mine...I won't complain.

************************************************************************

The weeks dragged by slowly, Harry was totally disconnected from the rest of the wizarding world. He wished he had a subscription to the _Daily Prophet _then he would know what was going on, instead of guessing and worrying himself silly. 

Probably the worst part was the dull aching of his scar. It had flared up a few times pretty badly, but he'd pushed the thought of it aside as soon as it passed. He hadn't had any dreams, and Harry thought a burning scar wasn't exactly specific enough to be helpful.

The pain never really went away though, no matter what he tried. It was a never-ending sting: just enough to make his eyes water, not bad enough to make his knees buckle. As constant and inevitable as death and taxes.

But no matter how slight or how harsh the pain was, Harry knew it meant things were happening. Terrible things, yes: great, dark, terrible things. If only he knew _what_.

Currently, Harry lay on his back, having recently flopped himself on his bed. He stared up at the ceiling unhappily, wishing summer would be over. It was 4:06 am and 29...no 30... no 31... and thirty-something seconds. A tapping at the window, broke his silent reverie. 

Harry immediately jumped up and threw open the window. Hedwig soared in carrying a large package and seeming VERY pleased with herself. Harry quickly relieved Hedwig of her load and she gratefully flew over to her waiting water dish. Luckily Harry had kept the water fresh and the cage clean out of habit while he'd waited for summer to end.

Curiosity mounting every second, Harry opened the package. Enclosed was a brown box and a letter. _First things first _Harry thought, and he opened the envelope.

Inside were two things, the first was a card with big flashy letters reading "HAPPY BIRTHDAY HARRY!" As he watched the letters would rearrange themselves in various patterns first reading "HARRY DAY HAPPY BIRTH!" then nonsense patterns of "DAPPI ARRTH YARHH!"

Harry laughed softly and set the card aside. He was amazed that somehow his extreme boredom at the Dursley's had caused him to completely forget today was his birthday. Harry squinted in the moon light as he read the letter's contents.

__

Dear Harry~

Happy Birthday! Hedwig was so excited when she realized she was getting to go home to you. Thank you for letting me borrow her, she was extremely useful. I'd tell you why she was useful but this letter may be intercepted even with Hedwig carrying it. Can't be too careful.

Wow! Was that a laugh! You're father and Moony would never let me live it down if they heard me say the words 'be careful'! My old age has changed me. 

Speaking of old age, you're getting along in years yourself. 15 years old. Now I remember being 15, best time of my life (aside from all those detentions...). I hope you enjoy yourself. I'm sure my little gift will help in that department.

Things are happening all over the country. Not good things I must admit, You-Know-Who's been busy. Nothing too drastic yet, so don't worry. Tell me if your scars been bothering you, we need all the information we can get. None of this noble, 'oh its not that bad, I don't think I'll tell anyone' nonsense. 

I'm laying low at Moony's right now, Hedwig will know how to find me if you need to write (although I think she'll want to bond with you for a while first). Take care.

~Snuffles

P.S. Happy Birthday! ~Moony.

Harry grinned as he finished reading the letter. Then he quickly set it aside and opened the box that had come with it. Inside a mound of tissue paper lay a beautiful blue cylinder. It was about 6 inches long and an inch and a half around. Harry excitedly picked it up, but nothing happened.

A single slip of parchment fell to the ground from amongst the tissue paper. Harry hurriedly set the cylinder down and picked up the paper. It contained a note:

Harry~

I had one of these during my years at Hogwarts. Dead useful they are. Its called a "celare aeger" It Latin, roughly translating to "hidden light". To hard to remember though, we always called it the "cel-ger". Just hold it in your fist and say "refulgente" and it will give light only to you. If more than one person is touching it when you say the word it will give light to both of you. No one else can see it... need you ask why I liked it? To put it out say "Nox" like you would with your wand. Now stay out of trouble young Mr. Potter... or should I say Pronglet.

~Padfoot

"Wow, Sirius!" Harry whispered. Suddenly he remembered something similar from 2ond year during his accidentally trip down Knockturn Alley. ' "Ah, The Hand of Glory... Insert a candle and it gives light only to the holder! Best friend of thieves and plunderers!"' 

__

Apparently marauders have their own Best Friend too, Harry thought ruefully. 

He happily and set down the note and reached for the cylinder... _cel-ger_... he was about to say the spell to light it when he remembered something. No magic during the holidays. 

Harry set the cel-ger down again with a sigh. Even wandless magic was a risk he didn't want to take. Mischief Making would have to wait until school started.

Harry was about to start a thank-you letter to Sirius when another owl flew in through the still open window. This owl was much smaller, much speedier, and MUCH less dignified than Hedwig. That's right, you guessed it, Pigwidgeon.

Pig zoomed around the room several times before Harry could catch him and pull the package he carried off of his leg. Then Pig flew around the room several more times peeping at the top of his lungs before Harry could grab him again and stick his mouth shut with a large owl treat.

Breathless, Harry turned back to the package. A card had been slipped in under the twine holding the package closed. Harry pulled it out and opened it.

__

HARRY!

Guess what?!?!?! Mum's convinced Dumbledore to let you stay with us for the last few weeks of summer. We'll pick you up in 4 days! Dad reckons you'd better pretend to ask the muggles again, but we're coming no matter what. 

Happy Birthday mate. Sorry I haven't written before this, George and Fred wanted to borrow Pig for some "special reason". I would have said no, because I was worried they'd blow him up with one of their experiments but they uh... shall we say bribed me handsomely, and I couldn't refuse. 

Mum was panicking for a while because the twins somehow acquired a large bit of gold for their joke shop. She was sure they were doing something illegal... but no one's reported anything yet.

I hope you like your present, and the muggles are treating you alright. See you soon!

__

Ron

P.S. Hermoine might come too, if her folks will let her. They like to see as much of her as they can though, since she's gone for so long during the school year, keep your fingers crossed.

P.P.S. Don't worry about the Floo Powder and the fireplace this time. We're picking you up in the car. THAT'S RIGHT! The old car we crashed 2ond year. Remember how it was moping about in the Forbidden Forest? Well it showed up in our driveway the other day, must've flown over by itself. Dad had a field day fixing it up and now its as good as, if not better than, new!

Smile growing every minute Harry picked up the package and gently shook it. A muffled rattle responded. Mind whirling Harry untied the string and pulled off the paper. Inside lay a silver box with the words. "Weasley's Wizard Wheezes - Limited Edition" glowing on top. 

Snapping open the lid Harry's eyes nearly popped out of his sockets as he gazed at the contents of the box. It was neatly arranged with little compartments each filled with something ingenious. A little book marked "Mischief Making Miracles" lay on one side. Harry picked it up and laughed out loud as he read the first page. 

__

Dedicated to the greatest mischief makers of all time: Prongs, Padfoot, Moony, and Wormtail. 

__

Just wait until I show that to Sirius and Remus, Harry thought. Following the dedication was page after page of how-to pranks and jokes. Special ingredients or tools included in the kit were highlighted in scarlet. 

On the back of the book was a note from Ron expressing his excitement of the following school year. "OWLS might not be so bad, with this to keep us from over studying" read one part.

Harry happily closed the WWW-EL box and propped his cards against the window. Suddenly he was very tired. Deciding to get a few more hours sleep before he wrote any thank you's Harry crossed the room to his bed.

Harry absentmindedly wondered why Hermoine hadn't sent anything. But he was too tired to be properly miffed.

Unknown to Harry, as he pulled off his glasses and sank down between the sheets, someone was watching him. Someone with eyes that recognized the cel-ger when Harry opened it. Eyes that followed his movements as he read Ron's letter and unwrapped his second present. Eyes that distantly wondered what it would have been like to be sending a gift as well. Someone who quickly pushed aside that traitor thought.

Someone was watching, this couldn't be good.

************************************************************************

In a few chapters Harry will be going to Hogwarts (duh he does that in like EVERY story.... so original tempest, so original.) so if you would like to have your name used as a student or pick another name... tell me what you want to look like and brief personality along with name. I wanna keep fairly accurate to the book so you cannot be in Gryffindor unless you are a first year. If you would like to be older than a first year tell me what house besides Gryffindor you would like to be in. Gryffindor is already too established to make an addition now seem reasonable... ya get my drift? I can't promise you a big part or anything... but your name will be mentioned... I just don't want to have to make up all the first years and this is more fun. *wink*

Oh and Kat (you know who you are) Lucy's already decided what house your being in and what name you're using so unless you have a really good reason why she should change her mind: you're stuck. lol and I expect you to review this time. (: - P)

Harriet: Thank you for reviewing... I loved all of your ideas about how they could come back... that is kinda what I was going for you even had a few more ideas i hadn't thought of; I think I'll use a few of them, *grin*. If you really must you may correct my writing cause I'm sure its really bad.... so sorry...but I can't really help it... I'll try... some habits (like dot dot dot's) are hard to break. Also thank you for pointing out the whole Harry's scar not hurting when Wormtail got the curse put on him, I didn't even think of that. I'll try to work something in about that. sorry.

kaydee: THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU for reviewing. You are SUCH a confidence booster. You're the greatest... I really hope you remember by pen name and story so you can read this latest addition.

goldenrose: pretty name: I like I like. I also like that you enjoyed my chapter *hugs computer* you make me feel much better bout meself here's the next chapter

louie: HERE YOU GO! thanks a bunch for reviewing!


	4. Unexpected and Expected Reunions

Impossibilities

Chapter 4 - Unexpected and Expected Reunions

OK, now for the usual rituals:

Disclaimer: NOT MINE, NEVER WAS MINE, I DON'T OWN IT, I DON'T GET ANYTHING FROM IT, DON'T BUG ME.

A/N: Hello again all. Did you miss me? Probably not, so this will be brief. Smile, eat lots of sugar, sleep in, and life will go on. Enjoy the story. _WHEN IS BOOK 5 COMING OUT?_

************************************************************************

Night was quickly falling and although the air remained warm with the memory of the passing summer day, Remus trudged along with his coat collar turned up and his hands thrust deep into his pockets.

His head was bent and his eyes were on the ground before his feet. People tend to ignore other people when they walk as such, and Remus felt like being ignored.

Memories of the past were hitting him hard. Thoughts flew through his head; of James as he had known him in school, of Lily when she and James had dated, of the wedding, and of that terrible night. Remus was powerless to stop their flow.

He glanced up momentarily and located his destination. A small pub called 'The Unicorn' stood across the street from him. It looked warm and inviting. A soft golden glow beckoned him through the stain glass window of a rearing unicorn. 

He crossed the street hurriedly as dusk continued to fall. Upon opening the door he was rewarded with a pleasant blanket of chatter and laughter washing over him. 

Yes, this was exactly what he needed. Happy company and good drink would scare away all the memories he wished to forget.

Remus walked in, his distractions already melting away. He sat down in a semi-quiet corner and sipped contently on a drink as he surveyed the activity around him.

A few hours, one good meal, and perhaps a few too many drinks later, Remus decided to head home. He paid for his food and stood up. After picking up his coat he walked out the door in search of a good place to apparate from. 

It was getting late and Remus was tired. He ambled along slowly feeling much more content than he had a few hours before. He turned off the main road into a small alley and reached into his pocket to pull out his wand, covering a yawn with his other hand.

He was about to disapparate when he heard a footstep behind him. Not wanting to disappear in front of a muggle, Remus casually slid his wand back into his pocket trying to look natural.

Knowing he would arise suspicion by just standing there, Remus pulled out a handkerchief and engaged himself by pretending to blow his nose as he listened to the footsteps approach. He hoped whoever it was would just pass him by, but as he listened to the sound growing closer he was surprised and annoyed to hear the footsteps come to a complete stop.

Whoever had been following him couldn't be more than a few feet away from now. Remus felt even more irritated, it had been a long day and he wanted to go home. He did _not_ want to have to go searching for another place to disapparate.

With a small sigh Remus moved to put away his handkerchief, but stopped dead when a voice addressed him. 

"Remus? - Remus, is that you?"

Completely perplexed Remus remained frozen. That voice was strangely familiar, but who did he know that lived in this part of the world? It definitely wasn't Mundungus, he was sure of that.

"Remus?"

Remus whirled around and was rewarded with the sight of last person he expected to see. A slight figure with messy black hair stood in front of him. The light from a distant street lamp caught on a pair of glasses. The person stood uncomfortably as Remus gawked at him.

"_Harry?!" _Remus asked with total surprise, "What on earth are you doing here?"

The figure didn't seem to hear the question, instead he responded by taking a few shaky steps forward and saying a voice so low it was almost a whisper, "Remus, is that _really_ you?"

"Yes, yes of course it's me;" Remus retorted distractedly, "what are you doing here? Are you all right?" The last question was spoken in a voice full of sudden concern.

Once again instead of answering the figure took several unsteady steps forward, he suddenly lost his balance and stumbled. Remus was at his side in an instant, catching him by the upper arm. 

"Harry, what's the matter? Are you hurt?" Remus was growing more and more confused. He was tired and wanted to go home, but his immediate concern was Harry.

Once he was steady, the man pulled away saying, "I'm not Harry, Remus."

Remus narrowed his eyes perplexed and unsure what to say. Slowly and deliberately he asked, "What do you mean, you're not Harry?"

"Just that, I'm not Harry," came the reply. The man reached up to brush his hair out of his eyes.

Remus gasped when he saw the unmarked forehead, "You're scar... Harry what's going on?"

"What scar? Oh never mind. Look Remus, _I'm not Harry_. I- don't you recognize me?" the man could almost have sounded offended, the color rapidly left Remus' face, "It's me," the man continued.

Remus just shook his head disbelief and wariness clear on his face. The man sighed with exasperation. "Remus, it's me..." Remus remained silent, "me..." the man continued softly, "me- James."

Remus felt suddenly light-headed. He teetered uncertainly on his heels for a moment, then mastered himself and asked in a dangerously casual voice, "Is that suppose to be funny?"

The man was completely taken aback. He looked uncertainly at Remus while replying evenly, "I'm telling the truth. _My name is James Potter_." He spoke with careful clarity.

Remus whipped out his wand with lightning speed and pointed it directly at the person before him, his voice was horse and angry, "James is dead," he said anger mounting. He backed away from James his wand arm outstretched, "How _dare_ you impersonate him. I ought-" Remus' voice broke but he recovered quickly, "I ought to hex you! Right here, right now." Remus' wand hand shook with rage as he spoke.

James started to speak, "Remus- it's me..." he stopped looking desperate, "You don't believe me, do you?"

"Why in Merlin's name should I?" Remus ground out, his wand still pointed strait over the man's heart, "How dare you do this, how dare you-" He had backed himself to the brick wall of one side of the alley. 

"Ok, ok, take it easy, old lad," James lifted his hands up by his head, palms facing Remus in an act of peace. "Look- I'm not armed. Please, just calm down." 

Remus didn't move, he continued to stare the man down spitting out, "Oh... calm down is it? Who do you think you are? How dare you! James is dead!"

James stood awkwardly before him, "Remus... you have to believe me..."

Remus wasn't paying attention he continued to speak, "James is dead... he's not coming back," Remus' voice broke, "Why won't you let me be," his voice was barely above a whisper.

"Remus- _Moony_," Remus flinched at the second name, "Please... it's ok. It is me." James felt like sobbing himself... why oh why didn't Remus believe him... this wasn't how he had planned this reunion at all. "How can I prove it to you, Remus... why don't you believe me?"

Remus had a wild look in his eye as he said, "Fine... go on then. Prove it."

James blinked at him in surprise at the aggression in the retort. "Prove it? What, prove I'm James?" he asked with a wary expression.

Remus nodded curtly as he continued to glare at the man, "Exactly." 

James continued to hesitate, _I think Remus has finally cracked..._

"Ha!" Remus gloated interrupting James' thoughts, "Scared are you. Go on then, prove you're James Potter. Better hurry though, I just dying to try out some new curses I've learned."

James gave in and his eyes looked upward as he thought briefly. He then stated, "Umm... something I alone know... uhh... ok how's this: You, Remus _Jeremy_ Lupin are a werewolf."

Remus didn't falter, "A lot of people know I'm a werewolf, you could have found out in dozens of places. Better think of something else fast, I'm loosing my patience."

"Really, when'd you tell people, you always kept it so quiet," James asked in surprise, Remus glared daggers at him, so James tried again, "Very well, uhhh... fifth year, Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew," Remus flinched ever so slightly at this name, but James didn't notice, "and I became unregistered Animagi. No one else should know that."

Remus' eyes grew clouded and his voice quavered ever so slightly as he replied, "What did you transform into?"

James answered without a thought, "Sirius- dog, Peter- rat, myself- stag. Really Remus, it IS me. I could go on and on," he held up a hand and ticked off facts on his fingers, "You're nickname is Moony, there was also Padfoot, Wormtail, and Prongs," he grinned at the last name, "You have a scar on your left thigh where you bit yourself exceptional hard one full moon our sixth year. Erm... My favorite color is blue, although I'm rather partial to orange. You bleached Sirius' hair blonde our fourth year because he kept saying he wanted to be a surfer, he thought it was me and by the time he fulfilled his revenge I was in the hospital wing for 2 days... Do you want me to continue?"

Remus slowly shook his head, his face was white as a sheet but he managed to rasp out, "That's impossible." His wand fell from his fingers and clattered on the pavement, but he made no move to pick it up. "James?" he whispered faintly.

James nodded solemnly. "Hey Moony," he replied softly, "long time, no see."

Remus goggled at him, this was just too much, not after today... this wasn't real, he was hallucinating...

"You're a ghost... you're not real. Leave me alone!" Remus was becoming slightly hysterical. James was getting worried. "You can't be. He's dead... dead," Remus' voice was fading out.

He felt his legs give out and he slumped down towards the ground. James caught him before he could fall all the way and Remus looked groggily into his friend's face. It looked just like Harry's... but the eyes... they were James' alone... and Remus fainted completely.

************************************************************************

James had seen his friend stumble and start to fall, then it had been his turn to catch someone. Which he did with a slight groan, his muscles protested any overly-quick movements. Remus was out cold.

__

Well, that was certainly some welcome, James-y lad. Going to give **all **you're friends heart attacks? James laughed grimly to himself as he lay Remus down on the ground. He quickly undid the fastening on the cloak he was wearing. Unfortunately as soon as he pulled in off it stated to fray and disintegrate.

__

Great, a preserving charm, he thought with annoyance. Preserving charms have their uses, such as making sure the dead's burial clothing never disintegrates, but as soon as the person removes the garment the spell ends. 

__

At least I'm not so hot anymore, James thought, glancing at the light shirt he now wore, _I guess Remus will have to do without a pillow. What do I do with him now?_

James cast his eyes about him haphazardly. His gaze caught something long and skinny laying forlornly on the ground partly hidden in the shadows... 

Something, long skinny, and precisely what James needed. He swiftly scooped up Remus' wand and rested it gently across his palms. It had been ages, over a decade actually, since he had held a wand. Even though this one wasn't his he could feel the faint magic spark inside it. 

Hoping he remembered properly how to do what he was about to, James pointed the wand at Remus' head and muttered, "_Ennervate_."

Remus immediately groaned and his eyelids fluttered. _I still got it_, James thought triumphantly. He leaned over Remus and looked at him with concern, "Are _you _OK, mate?"

Remus kept his eye's closed, but he whispered his voice calm now, "I hope so... 'cause if I'm not, its means I'm still hallucinating." He stopped, then opened one eye. He stared at James for a minute, closed his eye, quietly counted to ten, then opened both eyes. "Are you really here?"

James had watched the whole proceedings with amusement. "I'm really here, Moony," he whispered quietly, rocking back on his heels so that he was sitting down next to Remus.

Slowly Remus inched his way up into a sitting position never letting his eyes leave James' face. Remus voice was choked as he asked, "Are you a ghost?"

"No," James grinned, "I hurt too much to be a ghost." 

Tenitively Remus reached out with one hand touched James' forehead. "You are here," he breathed pulling back his hand and gazing at his fingertips for a moment. 

James watched him quietly. He was still slightly worried that Remus would pass out again, it was so unlike his friend to not react with perfect calmness. Then again, for someone whose dead best friend is sitting beside them, Remus was taking things rather well.

Before James could muse things over anymore, Remus reached up and hugged him like a brother. Squeezing him like he thought he would disappear in an instant. Remus didn't want any explanation yet, his friend was here, and that was all that mattered. 

James was startled for a minute then he hugged back ever bit as fiercely. It was amazing to be able to touch someone after so long as a shade. When they finally pulled away and sat staring dumb struck at each other James was appalled to see tears glistening on Remus' cheeks. He reached up hesitantly to his own face and found wetness there as well.

Remus finally broke the silence. "It sure is good to see you Prongs," he said brokenly, "You've no idea how much I missed you."

James smiled and said, "I missed you too, old boy." They sat there another few moments until James continued, "So... uh er... how long _has_ it been? 'Cause no offense, but you look different." He nodded towards Remus' graying hair.

Remus laughed weakly, "How long? Merlin's beard James, you've been, well, _dead_ for nearly 14 years!"

James eyes flew wide open as he exclaimed, "14 years?!" he gave a low whistle, "Cor, I've missed a lot."

Remus nodded. "Yeah," he muttered quietly, "you sure have." His eyes acquired a distant look but he quickly seemed to remember James was there. He rounded on him and said, "All right... I want to know now, what did you do?" James looked at him questioningly and Remus continued, "You were dead! Dead people don't just wake up. They just don't!!" Remus crossed his arms across his chest and waited.

"I'm... not sure," James said uncertainly.

That wasn't good enough for Remus though, he pointed at James accusingly and said, "You're not sure? _You're not sure?_ Good lord James... tell me something, anything- I don't know what to think," he glared at James, "you were dead. Completely dead. This-" he gestured around, "is all impossible." He looked expectantly at James.

James took a deep breath, "Alright, where do you want me to start?"

Remus rolled his eyes and held his hand up in defeat, "Now that's a good question... shall we say start with, oh I don't know, _where in the world you've been_?"

James smiled guiltily, "I've been dead,"

Remus raised his eyebrows, James defended himself, "No really, I have been. I was trapped inside a wand. I- I don't know why or how, but I was freed," James shook his head trying to remember the details, "I didn't know what was going on, still don't," he added wryly. "I've wander around as a shade for a few months now." He glanced at Remus who was listening intently his face impassive.

"I saw you," James said and Remus' expression became confused, James continued, "You were in a cemetery," James shuddered, "at m-my grave," he barely whispered. "I was pulled inside, and suddenly I had my body back. I was so scared, I have no clue what happened. I just- _blasted_ my way out of there." James stopped, his face was ashen form the memory of the inside of his tomb.

Remus just stared at him. James watched him nervously, half-thinking Remus was about to faint again. Finally Remus spoke, "I think I'm even more confused now than I was before." James laughed, but Remus kept talking, "Nothing can awaken the dead. Shades cannot inhabit the bodies of the dead. Its- impossible."

James smiled faintly and began to speak but stopped as he heard a faint noise behind him. He spun around. It was nothing but a scrawny old alley cat, but it was enough to bring James and Remus to their senses. 

"We can't talk here, it's not safe," Remus stated decidedly, "And before you try to explain again I need someone else to confirm I'm not hallucinating."

James chuckled at this remark and nodded in agreement, "Yeah, I suppose we should get out of here," he gazed around the alleyway and then asked, "where do we go?"

Before Remus could respond, James whipped his attention back on him saying, "Wait a minute, who were you thinking of introducing me to?" He scowled at Remus, "I don't want anyone else fainting on me. Or trying to hex me into oblivion." 

Remus blushed and said, "Sorry about that..."

James just smiled and replied, "It's all right. I suppose I would have done the same in your position... or worse actually."

Remus stood up with a groan. "We'll go back to my place, Sirius is there," he said. He dusted himself off and offered a hand to James.

"Sirius?!" James exclaimed happily, then he frowned, "You sure he won't react even worse than you did?" James excepted Remus' hand and allowed him to pull him to his feet. He stood leaning heavily on the wall as Remus responded.

"Oh I'm quite sure he _will_ react rather badly, but I don't see what choice we have," he glanced at James and asked with concern, "are you all right?" 

James laughed shortly, "I feel like I've been run over by a rampaging hippogriff. Either that or I've been dead for a while." He turned towards Remus and winced. "I ache all over, but to answer your question, I think I am OK. All things considered." 

"Hmph. Well you're in no condition to apparate. You'd probably splich yourself even if you had a wand..." he paused looking thoughtful, "Never mind, we'll take the Knight Bus. It will be easiest." Remus motioned towards the main road. "Come on," he said softly, "let's go home."

James started walking with him, but he teetered unsteadily on his feet, and grimaced with each step. "This won't do," Remus muttered under his breath, "Come here, you." He pulled one of James' arms around his shoulders, letting James lean against him as they continued to walk.

"Remus-" James murmured after a few moments.

"Mm- hmm?" 

"I've just remembered... you... you thought I was Harry. Did you mean my son?" he paused midstep, stopping Remus with him he continued to speak tenitively, "Is he, alive? I think I remember seeing him, a few months ago," he rambled on, "but I can't remember correctly: is he- no," he said shaking his head, "no, that's impossible... never mind."

"Yes, he is alive," Remus said, sounding a surprised, "It didn't even occur to me that you wouldn't know. How could you? You couldn't know any of it." 

James looked at him questioningly a sense of foreboding in his voice, "Know any of what?"

Remus looked away and continued walking pulling a reluctant James with him. "Never mind, but Harry is alive."

"That's impossible," James said looking shocked.

Remus raised his eyebrows. "Oh, and why is that?"

"The curse-," James said uncertainly, "You-Know-Who..."

Remus interrupted him, "This coming from a guy who's been dead 14 years. You should have more faith," he finished with a grin.

James opened his mouth to retort then closed it. He frowned and looked at Remus for a moment. He opened his mouth to say something else then shut it once more. "Good point," he finally consented.

Remus grinned.

James just scowled. "I hate it when you do that."

They walked in silence, then James spoke again.

"Then he's alive," he said amazed, "Where is he? With Sirius," he asked uncertainly.

Remus avoid James' eyes, "No, he's not with Sirius."

James looked at Remus' hidden face, "What aren't you telling me. I want to know."

Remus sighed, "I promise I'll tell you everything you want to know when _you_ tell _me_ everything I want to know. And that will be as soon as we get home." They arrived at the lamp-lit main street and they both stopped at the edge of the curb. James pulled away from Remus to rest on a bench. Remus pulled out his wand, but instead of holding it out to flag down the bus, he pointed it at James.

James looked at him questioningly, resisting the urge to edge away. He did not like having Remus pointing his wand at him. It was very unnerving.

"No offense, but I think we'd better alter your appearance a bit so you don't go terrifying the bus driver or passengers," Remus said.

James laughed and said, "Oh come on, it'd be fun." Remus glared at him and James sobered. "Fine, fine, alter away." Remus quickly changed James' signature glasses into a pair of rectangular lensed spectacles. He used a very powerful charm to make James' wild hair lay flat, and then lightened the color of it several shades.

"There, nothing too drastic, but you look different enough to get you to my house in one piece." 

Then something dawned on Remus. "You- you said you blasted out of the tomb?" he asked hesitantly.

James nodded silently, he DID NOT want to think about that.

Remus continued, "Did you leave directly after that?"

Another mute nod.

"I think we'd better go back there before we head home."

James eyes became huge, "You want to go back there? Merlin's beard Moony, why?"

Remus pocketed his wand and moved to sling one of James arms over his shoulder again, James didn't bother to protest. "I just realized what will happen if people see the cemetery like that. Especially with you gone from it," James winced, but Remus persisted, "It will cause mayhem. We _have_ to go back and tidy up."

James knew Remus was probably right. But he still was very unhappy with the idea of going back. Which is quite understandable. He proceeded to tell Remus this repeatedly the entire short, but tiring, walk to the Silmont Private Cemetery.

Remus helped James to a small bench near the cemetery entrance. Remus then surveyed the wreckage with the faint glow of his wand. He glanced around quickly, not taking in details. Little was damaged, except James and Lily's tomb. He muttered a few spells and the stones magically flew back together. 

Only then did Remus advance closer for a better inspection. The dark cemetery unnerved him. He wanted to finish this as quickly as possible. Had he examined the area more carefully before he repaired it he would have discovered the oddness concerning Lily Potter's body. But, like James, he didn't look; and he didn't find out. 

The cemetery now appeared as it had before. No one would notice the absence of one body, because honestly, who would look?

Remus returned to James and assisted him to the curb. He then stuck his wand arm into the street. Almost immediately a huge purple bus thundered into view, and the two friends slowly climbed on board.

************************************************************************

~Earlier that same day~

Harry watched the hands of the kitchen clock slowly make their way around their circle. The day seemed to be dragging on and on. This afternoon the Weasley's would be arriving to take him to the Burrow, and Harry was very excited.

Unfortunately Aunt Petunia had been taking advantage of the last few days he was home to make him do even more chores than usual. 

She had been very put out when she and Uncle Vernon had learned that the Weasley's were coming. Not that she minded the thought of getting rid of Harry sooner than usual, but she couldn't stand the fact that he would be enjoying himself. Not to mention she would have to do more housework with him not helping.

But even the Dursley's seemed to know better than to argue with the wizarding world. They'd bit back their rude remarks, and settled for working Harry harder than ever while they still could. Today was no exception.

Harry could have protested more, perhaps under different circumstanced he would have, but Harry did not complain. The busy schedule meant little time for thinking and a tired body promised a heavy sleep at night. He was grateful for both of these things. If he was idle he had time to think about the Third Task and if he wasn't exhausted nightmares were becoming regular parts of his dreams. 

Yes, being busy was a much better plan than dwelling on Cedric's death and Voldemort's return.

Currently Harry was pealing vegetables for the lunch that afternoon. He stood by the counter, a cutting board before him littered with odd pieces of vegetable skin.

Life at the Dursley's was becoming unbearable for young Mister Potter. He longed to talk to any of his friends at Hogwarts. Heck, he'd even settle for a nice conversation with Malfoy- he could definitely use something to hit. Meals were few and far between, he ate whatever was given to him and sneaked extras during the times he was in the kitchen: like now.

__

Who ever thought carrots could taste this good? Harry thought as he crunched on one.

Yep, life at the Dursley's was almost level with the summer before second year when they'd locked him in his room. Luckily Harry only had to stick it out a little longer. 

He finished with the vegetables, and was immediately sent off to mow the lawn, followed by several loads of laundry. Aunt Petunia kept him hopping until midafternoon. 

The Weasleys were to be expected at 5 o'clock. At 4:30 Aunt Petunia allowed Harry to return to his room to pack his belongings.

Harry sat boredly on his small bed. He'd finished packing yesterday because he was so excited, and now he had nothing to do. Hedwig sat quietly in her cage, and Harry went over to stroke her. He had been paying extra attention to Hedwig these last few days after having gone so long without her company.

He had been glad when Sirius had asked for her services because that meant the Dursley's couldn't complain about her hooting. But no friendly company, even that of an owl, was becoming very depressing very fast.

Harry shivered suddenly. He had been having the oddest sensations lately that someone was watching him. Of course it could just be the fact that Uncle Vernon was constantly breathing down his neck in hopes he would do some illegal magic, but Harry didn't think that was it.

Cautiously, he stole an inconspicuous glance out his window. The yard seemed perfectly normal. Neat rows of petunias, (no lilies!) grew next to the fence, and the freshly mowed lawn rippled in the breeze. 

Harry sighed telling himself he was worrying about nothing. Looking at the clock he saw it was a quarter to 5. He decided to take his things downstairs and wait for the Weasley's in the living room.

It took him two trips to get all his things downstairs. First he lugged down his heavy trunk. None of the Dursely's made any move to help him, but that was to be expected. When he finally had everything downstairs, he impatiently began to wait, ignoring Aunt Petunia's death glares at him for sitting on one of her fancy armchairs.

At 5:06 exactly the doorbell rang. Harry jumped up and ran to answer it, he could hear Uncle Vernon lumbering behind him.

Harry pulled the door open revealing four of the nine Weasley's. The twins apparently had decided to come along with Ron and Mr. Weasley to collect Harry.

"Hi you guys," Harry said happily, "Thanks for picking me up Mr. Weasley." 

Arthur waved him away saying, "My pleasure Harry, my pleasure."

As the boys enthusiastically greeted each other, Arthur Weasley thrust a hand towards Uncle Vernon who stood watching in the shadow of the doorway.

"It's nice to meet you again, Mr. Dursley," Arthur said rather tightly, a forced smile on his face. Uncle Vernon nodded curtly and very reluctantly shook Arthur's out stretched hand. He let go quickly, and appeared to be resisting the urge to wipe his hand off on his pants. 

Harry watched this apprehensively. He had been worried about his uncle doing something atrocious, but the Dursley's appeared to be able to contain themselves for once. Harry cleared his throat and said, "Uh... perhaps I should go collect my stuff..."

"Yeah, we'll help," George said, Ron and Fred nodded in agreement. Mr. Dursley swiftly moved against one wall of the hallway as the three Weasleys and one Potter entered his house.

"The living room's that way," Harry said indicating a room to the left, "it's all in there." The four of them trooped in and gathered up Harry's things. 

Dudley had disappeared several hours ago when he'd gotten wind that wizards would be coming to his home. He was still hidden away somewhere in the house much to the Fred and George's disappointment.

Aunt Petunia sat stiffly in one corner of the living room and Harry felt almost sorry for her... almost. "Err... see you," he said shortly. Aunt Petunia looked at him disdainfully but nodded back. 

The twins cast hateful glares at Aunt Petunia on their way out of the room. How could anyone be so mean to someone like Harry? I mean the guy had given them a thousand galleons- how much nicer can you get?

Silently they returned to the entryway. Neither Uncle Vernon nor Arthur Weasley appeared to have moved. Upon seeing them Mr. Weasley sprang to life. He smiled and asked, "Do you have everything?"

They all nodded Harry looked awkwardly at Uncle Vernon. He remembered what had happened last time they had said good bye. Apparently Uncle Vernon remembered as well because he simply glared at Harry and said evenly, "See you next summer." 

Harry felt relieved and replied, "Yeah, bye then." 

Without another word the five of them turned and walked down the pathway to the waiting car. Mr. Weasley's Ford Anglia looked a lot like it had when Harry had first seen it. He felt a pang of guilt as he remembered his infamous entrance to second year.

As they piled into the car Harry silently remarked upon the painless ease of that departure. He nearly spoke too soon.

************************************************************************

Across the street from number four Pivot Drive there is a sidewalk. In the curb of this sidewalk there is a gutter. Inside this gutter, peering out on the happenings across from it, is a rat. Well, actually it's not really a rat. Any guesses as to what it really it? Well, you've probably guessed right. 

This is by no means an ordinary rat. This is an animagus. Not just any animagus either, this is an unregistered animagus, a wanted murderer by those who know the truth, and a pitied hero by those who don't, a one time trusted friend, a now betraying enemy. This rat has a silver paw in place of one of its forearms. This is Peter Pettigrew- let's call him Wormtail, shall we? 

Yes, this is Wormtail. The one. The only.

Wormtail had been bored. He was as close as he could get to the Dursley's home without setting off any of the protection spells that had always been around Harry. He'd been there for several weeks. Spying, watching, waiting. Waiting for his chance, and it had finally presented itself.

Wormtail was no longer bored, he was ready. He was about to become the most high-held of all Death Eaters. He was about to give his master Harry Potter.

************************************************************************

A/N: bit of a cliffie for ya. Please review.

CrazieBabieMeg: WOW! WOW! WOW! you just made me feel like a million dollars! THANK YOU SOOOOOOO much for the review. And just so you know, I don't think you're crazy. If you want crazy come to California and meet me and my friends. THAT is crazy. and weird. and strange. To be politically correct we are "normality challenged". *grin* 

mahna mahna: nice name thanks for reviewing!

Shie: THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING! I'll be sure to put you in!

Usako3000: you may just get your wish... *wink*

I hope the Remus meets James scene was alright. I tried to make it realistic. Remus is a pretty calm and reasonable fellow. And all things considered I think he responded pretty calmly and reasonably for a guy meeting someone who has been dead for 14 years. My reasoning is as follows: since Remus isn't at all expecting to see James he thinks he's Harry, that's understandable right? When the guy says he's not Harry Remus is put on his guard. When the guy says he's James, Remus gets angry (wouldn't you be) And when James proves it he thinks he's a ghost finally its too much for poor Moony and he passes out. I hope you approved.

How in the world am I going to do the James meets Sirius scene... I've written it, but it just doesn't work right. I can't get my idea out of my head and on to paper. Maybe I need a pensive or something. :)

The Harry and Weasley scene was hard to write too... i've no clue why...maybe I'm loosing my touch *gasp* the horror the horror. Oh well when you hit rock bottom the only direction you can go is up. *wink*


	5. Food for Thought

Impossibilities 

Chapter 5 - Food for Thought

Disclaimer: If I own this I'd have to own that, and to have that you have to have these, and these can't be without those, and to have those I have to have this... in fact I don't even own this disclaimer... I borrowed it cuz I thought it was funny... NOT MINE

A/N: have a nice day. BOOK FIVE WHERE ARE YOU?

************************************************************************

"James."

"James!"

"_James!_"

"What- huh? Oh, Remus... what is it?"

Remus laughed, "You sleep like a rock, sheesh. Anyway, we're here. Come on." Remus started to walk between the rows of beds to the front of the Knight Bus. James rolled out off of his bunk, and followed him fighting to keep his eyes open. He had to steady himself several times on various bedposts, but he eventually made it. 

The two of them walked down the steps of the bus and had barely set foot on the ground when there was a loud crack and the Knight Bus disappeared from view.

James was still fighting a loosing battle to keep himself awake. He reached up to stifle another yawn and push his glasses into place. He did _not _like these rectangular lenses, they refused to stay put. 

After a few moments of fighting to keep his spectacles perched on his nose, he pulled them totally off and handed them to Remus. Ignoring his friend's laughter at his antics James said, "Ok. That's it, change them back."

Remus willingly obliged and once more James had his nice round glasses firmly on his face. 

"Ready yet? Good, because that's my house," Remus announced, pointing to the house before them. 

James had been so busy trying not to be tired that he hadn't glanced at his surroundings yet. Now though, he followed Remus' indicating finger. Unfortunately, he couldn't see anything due to the night's lack of moonlight.

"Uh... very nice place," James said.

Remus just rolled his eyes, "Oh gee _thanks. _I know you can't even see it."

James grinned and said, "Right then, shall we go in?"

"But of course." 

The two marauders walked up the path, climbed the stairs, and stood on the porch. James once again had a hand on Remus' shoulder to maintain balance, but he appeared to be slowly gaining strength.

Remus pulled out his wand and muttered an unlocking charm. The door swung open and they stepped into the entryway. Remus quietly shut the door and pulled a string turning on a light.

He motioned for James to follow him, and James did so, leaning occasionally on the wall as he went.

James sank gratefully into a chair when they arrived in the neat living room. Without a thought Remus pointed his wand at the hearth and started a roaring fire. Next he turned to James. Remus wanted to ask him if he should go get Sirius now or wait until morning, but James was already asleep. He sat slumped in the armchair his hair was still lightened and rested (mostly) flat on his head his glasses hung awkwardly on his face. Remus chuckled softly and pulled them off. James didn't even stir.

Remus returned from the hall closet with a blanket. He tossed it over James, trying not to wake him. James was so deeply asleep its doubtful even tornado in the living room would have woken him.

Remus leaned back deep into a chair sighing of contentment and propped his feet up on an ottoman. He was very happy: he was finally home, finally comfortable and best of all: his friend was finally back.

************************************************************************

~Earlier that evening~

Harry's luggage fit easily into the expanding trunk of Mr. Weasley's car. 

Fred climbed into the front passenger seat beside his father. Ron, Harry, and George slid into the back seat. 

"So how you been doing Harry?" asked George. 

"Yeah!" Fred joined in, "we know what Ron gave you for your birthday." He grinned and winked at George. 

George winked back then asked Harry innocently, "Have you gotten a chance to use it."

Harry laughed and glanced at Mr. Weasley wondering if he knew what they were talking about, but Arthur was pretending not to hear any of this conversation. He didn't want any reason to have to report anything to his wife.

Harry looked back at the three expectant faces. "No, I haven't had a chance to use it," he said regretfully. He chuckled as three faces "Don't worry, I have big plans for those when we go back to Hogwarts," he grinned wickedly, "Didn't want to waste any on Dudley."

Ron patted Harry on the back saying, "I know you just couldn't stand the thought of having fun without me," Harry laughed at him and Ron pretended to look hurt, "Oh come on, you know you couldn't pull anything of without me."

"You keep thinking that Ron," Harry said, "if it makes you feel important." Ron scowled at him.

The other three laughed and Fred said, "Harry, I think the Marauders would be proud. We've successfully corrupted another fine student," Fred sighed looking woeful, "I only wish we could tell them."

Harry and Ron looked at each other, than quickly looked away to keep from bursting out laughing again. Unlike Fred and George, they knew who the remaining Marauders were, and exactly what they would say.

At this point they were driving through a non-populated countryside outside of Little Whinging.

"I'll just push this little button here, shall I," announced Mr. Weasley, "and we'll be home in a jiffy. Just don't tell your mother," he added nervously, "you know what she thinks about this car."

The boys promised and Arthur pressed his thumb on a blue button the size of a bronze knut. Immediately the car was rocketed high into the sky. Harry immensely enjoyed his flight to the Burrow. What with good company, laughter, and the wind in their hair- What more could one want?

************************************************************************

~OK time frame- while the Weasley's are picking up Harry, James is becoming "alive" and Wormtail is...~

__

I'm going to be the greatest of all Death Eaters! Wormtail thought excitedly as he watched Mr. Weasley, George, Fred, Ron, and Harry walk to the waiting car carrying Harry's belongings between them.

Peter licked his lips in antisipasion and his long tail whipped back and forth. Just a few more steps and Harry would be clear of his relatives protection. Five... four... three... two...

__

AND....

Nothing happened. 

Harry and the Weasleys continued to walk down the path chattering happily.

What went wrong? Where was Wormtail? Well, Wormtail was having a bit of a problem. He was busy violently swearing under his breath.

Just as Wormtail was going to leap out of the gutter and become the most highly held Death Eater of all time, he experienced a very odd sensation that made him pause mid leap. 

It was like someone was ripping something out of his chest, dragging something away, and leaving poor Wormtail panting breathlessly with sweat pouring off of him.

Without thinking he started to transform into human shape, an automatic reaction when an Animagi is injured.

As his body began to increase in size his head slammed into the low ceiling of the gutter. Swearing like a seasoned sailor, Wormtail returned to his rat form. He glared resentfully at the unyielding cement above him, trying to rub his aching head and chest with his paws.

What the bloody hell was that! he thought furiously. 

His eyes were watering madly, and stars exploded above his head from his whack on the concrete. It took him several minutes to focus his thoughts. When he finally composed himself he could only panic all over again. 

__

Oh no! Oh no oh no oh no! Wormtail thought as he scampered into the street. In the distance he could see a Ford Angila driving off. _This is bad. This is really really bad._ Wormtail thought. 

He was suppose to kidnap Harry. What had happened? He looked down at his chest. It looked perfectly normal.

What was going on? Had he imagined it? No, no his chest still hurt. 

What was he going to do? Master was going to be so mad!

On a last, desperate inspiration Wormtail turned dashed down the street. If he could just go fast enough maybe he could catch up to that car by cutting though some backyards. He scurried along the road in Animagus form, cursing his pounding head. 

He dashed under fences and cut through gardens with one thought on his mind: _Must stop car!_

Yes! There it was. Wormtail halted as he came to the road. The Weasleys had had to make a wide loop to get out of the town. Wormtail had been able to catch up by taking off-road short cuts.

All he had to do now was leap out and change to human form when the car came to him. He could magicked the tires to blow out before anyone could register what was happening. Nothing could stop him now!

The car came closer and closer.

Peter transformed to his human self and leaped into the street his wand brandished. 

But there was nothing there.

The car had disappeared. 

Wormtail spun around wildly. _Where had it gone? What had happened? What- How- ARG!!!_

A roar of engines overhead turned Wormtail's attention to the skies. He looked upwards and nearly screamed allowed with rage. There was the car- flying peacefully several stories above the ground speeding out of sight.

__

It figured that they have a **flying** car, Wormtail thought bitterly. He pointed his wand towards the rapidly disappearing automobile and fired several spells. Nothing even came close. 

Wormtail swore again, this just wasn't his day.

************************************************************************

__

~The next day~

__

'Hey you!'

Lily didn't even turn her head.

She heard the voice well enough, but they weren't addressing her. No one EVER addressed her. She'd learned that right away. And much as it annoyed her, Lily couldn't really blame anyone.

Who is going to talk to someone they can't see, can't hear, can't touch- can't notice in anyway?

It's been said before, it's about to be said again: Being a shade _really _isn't fun!

However rules are meant to be broken, and I suppose that includes the rules of nature as well because the voice kept on talking.

__

'Hey you! Wait up.'

Lily paused, confused and curious. The voice seemed hollow somehow. Almost as if it wasn't being spoken aloud.

Almost as if-

But that was impossible. All the other shades were gone.

__

'Mrs. Potter-'

This time she turned around. That was too direct of a salutation to ignore. Yet who in the world did she know that called her Mrs. Potter?

Unless...

Lily Marie Potter surveyed the young man addressing her. He looked to be in his late teens. Blonde hair, blue eyes, handsome, probably smart too. (It would figure.) He had a type of transparency to his body much as she did as well.

It was that boy. The one she'd bet briefly in the wand. She shuddered as she thought about that night, even though it had been several weeks since. This boy had disappeared with the others, maybe he could tell her something. 

Lily blinked recalling where she was. The poor young man she was gawking at was starting to shift uncomfortably as he waited for a reply. With a slight laugh, she gave it to him.

__

'Uh. Hi, where'd you come from?'

He grinned ruefully as he said, _'I dunno, but I'm very glad I found someone who can hear me. I thought maybe I'd mistaken you when you didn't reply.'_

Lily grinned back slightly apologetically. Then she held a hand forward saying, _'Well you seem to know my name, but what's yours?_'

He shook her hand firmly and smiled saying, _'Cedric Diggory, and I'm at your service if you can tell me what the heck is going on.'_

'Well its very nice to meet you Cedric,' Lily said sincerely,_ 'Are you related to an Amos Diggory perchance? The name's not a common one I would think.'_

'Yeah, he's my father. Do you, wait- maybe its 'did you'... either way, did you know him?'

'Not well- I knew **of** him during _school. A very nice man, several years ahead of me however,' _she paused lost in thoughts of her past life, abruptly she changed the subject,_ 'To answer your previous question: I'm terribly sorry but I don't really know what's going on either.'_

The two of them wandered over to a bench and both shades settled themselves into 'floaty' sitting positions: hovering a bit off the bench seat. Cedric looked depressed when he learned that Lily didn't know what was happening. He rested his chin in his hands staring moodily at the ground.

Lily glanced at his glum expression nudged him playfully in the shoulder, _'Oh come on. It's not so bad. At least we can talk to each other now.'_

Cedric sighed, _'Yeah, but what is there talk about.'_

Lily scowled at him, _'If I didn't know better I think you didn't like my company.' _Cedric took her seriously and hurriedly started to apologize, but Lily just laughed at his nervousness.

__

'It's all right lad. I know you didn't mean it.'

Cedric looked at her with a crooked grin. _'Thanks, it's just I've never been dead before.' _He laughed outright at his own statement. _'I guess it takes some getting use to,'_ he stole a sidelong glance at Lily. 

Lily nodded sadly. _'What year is it?' _she asked suddenly.

Cedric answered watching Lily's eyes widen, then he asked, _'Did you spend that whole time in that- that wand?'_

Lily nodded grimly and Cedric mouthed a silent 'Oh.'

They sat together awkwardly, neither knowing quite how to restart a conversation. Cedric was still in a type of shock. His friend's dead mother was sitting next to him! That just doesn't happen every day. What could he say? What _should _he say?

Lily was faced with a predicament of her own. She desperately wanted to ask this boy about everything he knew about the living world. She had missed so much, but she was wary of how he would react. It had often happened during those years in the wand that she would try to make conversation with fellow shades. Some were cheerful and eagerfor the change of pace, but others were very reluctant to discuss their lives.

It was Cedric who finally broke the silence. _'I hope Harry's all right, he looked pretty bad when we last saw him,' _he said, his tone of voice and eyes were worried.

Lily glanced at him in surprise saying, _'Do you know Harry well?'_

Cedric felt rather thrown by the question, _'Umm, I guess so. He goes to my school and stuff...'_

Lily was eager for more information, _'Then will you explain to me why you two were at the graveyard? I'm still trying to figure out what happened.'_

Cedric looked upset as he remembered that evening and he glanced away as he replied, '_We- Harry and I- were in a contest. The Tri-Wizard Tournament.'_ He looked back at Lily for a sign of recognition. She nodded understandingly, but her eyes betrayed her confusion.

__

'You said you both go to the same school right?'

Cedric nodded, frowning.

Lily tilted her head to one side as she asked curiously, _'Didn't the tournament usually take students from three different schools? I know it hasn't been held in a while, did they change it?'_

Cedric shook his head as he answered, _'No, there was only suppose to be one champion from each school...'_

'Then how di-'

Cedric interrupted her, _'No one knows how, but the Goblet gave out four names. I thought maybe Harry had snuck his name in- he's not really old enough you see- but by the end I doubted that.'_

Lily leaned back on the bench contemplating what she was hearing. Her son, her Harry, had participated in the Tri-Wizard Tournament. Lily felt a rush of pride. She savored the feeling for a few moments, then asked, _'But what does this have to do with that night?'_

Cedric's expression darkened, _'It was the last task. We decided to both take the prize cup. Like Harry said, it would still be a Hogwarts victory._ _But then we found out it was a portkey. I didn't have any time to think before- before I died.' _Cedric hung his head unhappily and Lily patted his shoulder sympathetically. She knew from experience that dying was not what you would call enjoyable. 

__

'You know the rest,' Cedric said glumly.

Lily regained that thoughtful expression, her contemplation lasted longer this time, finally she announced, _'The thing that perplexes me still, is the fact that Harry is even alive to begin with. Why-'_ she stopped looking sad, '_why didn't he die the night James and I did?' _Lily sighed wistfully at the thought of her husband. _Poor James, where was he now?_

'You don't know?' Cedric asked in amazement.

Lily eyed him, '_No...'_

Cedric sighed. The lady was Harry's mother for crying out loud! It seemed so- so _off_ that she of all people didn't know what everyone else in the entire wizarding world knew.

__

'Uh well,' Cedric started grandly, _'You-Know-Who did try t- to kill him too. You know, after you and his dad. But somehow Harry deflected the curse,' _Cedric shifted uncomfortably than hurried on with his explanation,_ 'It rebounded and You-Know-Who lost his powers... No one really knows exactly how or why it happened.' _

Lily sat still, totally stunned. 

__

'That's why he has that scar you know,' Cedric added. 

Lily still didn't say anything. 

__

'He's famous too,' Cedric said, trying to cheer Lily up.

Lily still didn't say anything.

Cedric shifted in his seat again. This was a very strange situation, a very strange situation indeed.

And still Lily didn't say anything. She just sat looking shocked.

Several minutes later she returned to reality.

__

'Wow,' she finally managed to whisper. _'That's- that's incredible.' _Suddenly she stood up. Cedric hesitantly followed suit. _'Let's walk!_' Lily ordered, _'I hate sitting when I'm thinking.'_

'Uh, all right.'

They walked a few moments in silence. Cedric kept glancing at Lily, but she stared straight ahead, it was impossible to tell what she was thinking. 

His own thoughts were racing through his mind like wildfire. He couldn't believe what was happening. He was dead for one thing, but this was NOT what he had expected as an afterlife. And for another thing he had been conversing casually with a very famous person: Harry Potter's mother! Wow. Seriously... wow.

Cedric decided to take a stab at conversation again. '_So...'_ he began, '_Where do you think we are?'_

'I was just wondering that myself actually,' came the calm response, '_I'm pretty sure I use to know someone out here. No doubt he's probably moved though.'_

Cedric's curiosity was fired, _'Who?'_

'An old friend names Mundugus Fletcher, ever heard of him?'

Cedric was about to reply in the negative when he felt a blow like a train ramming into his chest. He swayed uncertainly on the spot, one hand clutching his pounding heart. Lily looked at him questioningly, moving to help steady him.

__

'I felt- I'm-' Cedric rasped out. Growing more concerned Lily reached out to touch his arm, that's when the feeling took her.

It was like a hook caught on her heart being pulled by a rope. She too pressed a hand to her chest, but the tugging persisted.

Two sets of huge confused eyes met.

The pulling came again. Cedric was unpleasantly reminded of traveling by portkey. Both he and Lily were slowly being drawn towards something. Lily tried to resist by digging her heels into the ground, but that did not work. Her insubstaceable feet created no friction against the ground. Looking back to Cedric she say he was on the verge of panic.

__

'Don't worry, what is the worst that could happen?' she said, trying to sound lighthearted, _'I'm mean we **are** already dead.'_

She herself felt that the joke failed miserably, but Cedric seemed to appreciate it. In any case his expression changed from horror to bewilderment. A step in the right direction, one could say.

But what was this all about?

************************************************************************

~Several miles away~

Wormtail fell to his knees, one hand rested on the ground, steadying himself and the other was holding his chest. 

Once again he felt like something had been ripped from him.

Something was happening... something big...

************************************************************************

~The morning of the day Lily meets Cedric: in another part of Britain~

__

What a pleasant dream, James Andrew Potter thought to himself. _A pity it had to be only a dream..._

He dreamed he'd been alive, he'd found Remus, learned his son was alive as well... such a wonderful dream. Unfortunately the moment he opened his eyes it would all be gone. He would be trapped inside that same cursed wand. 

James opened his eyes. He was rewarded with an array of blurry shapes in bright colors. Sunlight poured into the room and flooded the chair he rested on. James turned his head to one side, finding a small table where his glasses sat neatly folded. He picked them up and slid them almost reluctantly onto his face. He feared that when the room came into focus the color and warmth would disappear, and he would find himself back in the wand.

With his glasses perched on his nose James peered tentatively around the room. His face lit up with joy and astonishment.

This wasn't the wand. This was... Remus Lupin's house. Yes, and there was the man himself asleep in another chair. James sat up quickly. He was alive. It wasn't a dream.

Not realizing he had a goofy grin on his face, James got all the way up. Leaving the blanket cast over one arm of the chair, he began to peruse the room. 

He was examining a collection of glass-blown trinkets when a snore from Remus reminded him that he wasn't alone.

Eyes dancing with mischief, James tiptoed over to a large rolltop desk in one corner. He searched to piles of parchment for what he wanted. Yes, here was just the thing.

James picked up a large raven-feather quill. He tiptoed back to his sleeping friend, a smile growing ever wider on his face. He just loved doing this.

Holding the writing tip of the quill between his fingers and feeling very childish, James tickled Remus' nose with the feather. The reaction was immediate and incredible satisfying. Remus always had made an excellent victim when it came to waking people up.

James leaped back at Remus' nose first twitch. He watched his eye lids flutter. All of a sudden Remus sat up sneezing repeatedly. His eyes were watering like mad, but they searched the room anyway. 

Spotting James Remus jumped up and tackled him with a pillow. By the time he was through they both sat panting on the floor loose pillow feathers strewn about the room.

Remus glared primly at James, his nose in the air. "That was very childish of you," he said in his best professor voice. James had a wicked glint in his eye. _Uh oh,_ Remus had time to think before a pillow smacked him full in the face.

He sat very still after the impact- trying to appear unruffled. He frowned again, looking down his nose at James who merely grinned back at him. Finally neither one could take it anymore, the two friends dissolved in to fits of laughter. 

James and Remus sat with there with identical ridiculous grins on their faces, their backs leaning against the couch. James had feathers stuck in his hair (the charms had worn off and it was back to looking normal...) and Remus had finally stopped sneezing.

"Hey Remus,"

"Hmm?"

"Can we see Sirius now?" James sounded like a little boy asking his parent for a treat.

"Of course, I'd forgotten about that..." Remus grimaced, "I think I'll leave you two alone though, I don't want to be part of this."

"Stop it, you'll make me nervous," James complained. He looked to Remus his eyes growing worried, "You don't think he'll do anything rash, do you?"

Remus smiled, "Oh I'm sure he will. But I'm not going to worry about that," Remus pointedly stood up and offered James a hand, "because I'm going to be safe downstairs, and you are going to go up and talk to him." Remus sat down once more, this time though, he was in a chair. He picked up a pair of reading glasses, and set them on the tip of his nose. With a small wave of his wand, a steaming cup of tea appeared on the table beside him.

James stood staring at his friend. He was suppose to do this alone? Wasn't Remus the least bit concerned that Sirius would react _very_ badly?

Remus showed no sign of joining James however. He sank back into his armchair and picked up a book from the table beside him. Opening the leather bound volume and removing the bookmark, he began to read. He glanced up with irritation several minutes later, James remained motionless in front of him.

"You were going to reunite with your friend, were you not?" Remus asked calmly.

James stared at him, "You want me to go up there by myself?" he looked horrified, "With S_irius_?"

Remus surveyed him patiently, "Yes. He won't kill you, and I can repair most other serious (Sirius) damage. Now," he looked pointedly at the door, "be a big boy and go say hello."

Without another word, Remus returned to sipping his tea and reading his book. James continued to stare at him with disbelief. 

Finally Remus looked back up at him. With a sigh of exasperation, he replaced his bookmark and set aside the both book and teacup. "Fine," he exclaimed, "I'll come and wake him up and tell him that you're here." James looked delighted but Remus wasn't finished yet, "However,_ you_ are going to convince him, _I_ am going to return back downstairs."

Together they began the long climb upstairs.

************************************************************************

Sirius was fast asleep. He lay sprawled face down on his bed, arms flung out ungracefully to either side. His wild black hair stood out against the white pillow like spilled ink. The sheets were twisted about his legs. 

The rest of the room wasn't nearly as much a disaster as Sirius himself. He didn't have enough belongings with him at Remus' to make a proper mess. Though that was not from a lack of trying.

The door to the bedchamber inched cautiously open. Remus poked his head inside, rolling his eyes when he saw his friend. Slowly he opened the door the rest of the way and walked in. James remained in the hallway, peering around the corner and into the room. He almost laughed when he saw his friend. Sirius sleeping habits hadn't changed much.

Remus gave up being quiet and strode purposefully to the bed. He firmly grasped the pillow under Sirius head. With one movement he pulled it out causing Sirius to be jerked into wakefulness. But before Sirius could fully recover Remus flung the pillow back down, this time on top of Sirius' head.

"S'wasn't very nice of you," Sirius muttered, "Why'd ya hafta wake me up?"

Remus smiled pleasantly a him, "Good morning sunshine, how are you today?"

Sirius glared at him, "I hate it when you're so cheerful in the morning." He sat up yawning and stretching his arms and neck.

Remus wasn't in the slightest. "I ran into an old friend last night," he said, Sirius paused mid-stretch to glance at Remus curiously. "I hadn't seen him in years, and I was very surprised when I did."

Sirius swung his legs over the side of the bed and pulled on a pair of muggle jeans over the boxers he wore to bed with a white tanktop. "Who?" he asked.

Remus had wandered over to the bathroom attached to Sirius' room. "James." 

Immediately he turned on the tap and began to wash his face, letting what he said sink into Sirius' mind.

Sirius stood up quickly and went over to the bathroom. He watched Remus towel off his face then looked him dead in the eye. "Remus?" he whispered, "Did you just say James?"

Remus tilted his head and appraised him. Tossing the towel at Sirius he announced, "Wash your face, you look like hell." Sirius just stood there with the towel flung over one of his shoulders as Remus walked past him into the main bedroom. 

"Yes, I said James," Remus said as Sirius opened his mouth to ask him again, "James. James Potter."

Sirius dropped the towel his eyes huge. "Remus," his voice shook, "are you feeling all right?" Sirius looked genuinely worried about his friend's health.

He became even more worried as Remus began to laugh. Sirius inched his way towards Remus, but Remus held a hand out to stop him. With a bit of difficulty Remus composed himself. "Don't worry, I'm perfectly fine," he said, "and I know perfectly well what I'm saying."

Remus looked thoughtfully and Sirius who was staring at him with disbelief, concern, and maybe even a hint of fear. "Yes Sirius, last night I found James. Or rather he found me. Naturally I invited him home for the evening." 

Sirius looked shocked but Remus kept on talking, "He looked rather tired, and he fell asleep before I could wake you up to say hi. But now he wants to see you." Remus stopped talking fully aware how much he was upsetting his friend. He couldn't do anything about it though; Sirius would have to except facts the way they were.

With out another glance at his now trembling friend, Remus walked out of the room. He found James waiting in the hallway. "He's all yours," Remus said cheerfully, "and boy am I glad I'm not you." With that, Remus went whistling downstairs leaving James to face the music alone.

James watched Remus leave until he was out of sight down the hall, then he turned back to the waiting open door. With a quick prayer that he wasn't about to killed (again), James walked into the room.

Sirius was still standing where Remus had left him. The towel was in a rough pile on the floor. His eyes were huge as he looked distractedly down at his feet. _Has Remus gone mad? _he wondered.

He heard a footstep and looked up, expecting to see Remus returning. Instead he saw a young man with messy black hair, grey eyes, round glasses, and an uncertain smile on his face. 

James shifted nervously as Sirius stared at him. The explosion would be coming any moment now. 

Five...Four...Three...Two...One...

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU? WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? WHAT HAVE YOU BEEN TELLING REMUS? HOW DARE YOU GO AROUND LOOKING LIKE THAT. HAVE YOU NO RESPECT..." 

James let the endless stream of questions wash over him. Yep, this was Sirius, no question there, but how could he possibly convince Sirius that he was James.

After a while Sirius paused to take a breath, and James dared to approach him. Sirius backed away, tripping on the towel at his feet, and ending up falling onto his bed. "Who are you?" he asked again, much more quietly, but his eyes were wild.

"James," James said calmly, "James Andrew Potter."

"Go away," Sirius said. If he'd been much younger his expression could have been called a pout. "You're a liar! I can't believe you would do this. How could you? How could Remus believe you?" Sirius stood up and advanced towards James, "I'll give you ten seconds, then you'd better be gone."

James rolled his eyes. "I'm not going anywhere," he with a dignified air, "Now what the heck do you want me to do to prove it?"

Sirius stared at him his arms hung slackly at his sides. "What do you mean?" he asked, letting more uncertainty creep into his voice than he would have liked.

"I want to know what I have to do prove it to you," James paused then grinned at Sirius, "I mean, I don't suppose you'll just believe me?" Sirius glared daggers at him, and James laughed, "I didn't think so. You see, Remus didn't believe me either."

Sirius' mouth had dropped open by now and he was simply staring wide eyed at James.

"This is impossible, you know," Sirius pointed out.

James rolled his eyes again and responded, "Yes, so I've been told. Now do you want me to prove it to you or not."

Sirius appeared not to have heard him he was looking down at his hands muttering to himself, "Impossible, impossible..."

James sat down on the bed. He longed to sling a friendly arm over Sirius' shoulders, but he held himself back. He just sat there, his elbows resting on his knees and his hands clasped loosely in front of him. "Sirius, do you remember our sixth year?"

No response.

James continued, "We were all Animagus by then," Sirius stiffened, "Remember?" James persisted, "You were a dog, so we called you Padfoot, and Remus was Moony for obvious reasons, and Peter, he was a rat so we called him Wormtail," Sirius growled deep in his throat at Pettigrew's names, "And I, I was Prongs... a stag."

Sirius glanced at man. It couldn't be true. This was a trick, it couldn't be James.

James didn't notice Sirius' gaze, he stared at his hands as he spoke. He was hoping that somehow something he said would make Sirius believe him... but what? "Well, sixth year, we were out in the Forbidden Forest... and I got lost. Do you remember?"

Sirius didn't answer, instead he stood up and began to pace to room.

"I was scared I'd be trapped out there forever, but you found me. Do you remember how you found me?" James paused his eyes followed Sirius around the room, "My scent. As Padfoot, you could find me anywhere- unless I flew, I would leave a trail." Sirius was now leaning against a wall refusing to believe what he was hearing. It was impossible, _impossible._

"I want you to turn change into Animagus form, Sirius," James told his friend. Sirius only shook his head, but James kept at him, "change Sirius, then you'll know. It's impossible to duplicate the scent, even with a spell. The magic taints it. Remember we use to try. We tried everything, but we never found a way to do it." 

Sirius looked up and their eyes met, James was startled to see tears on Sirius' cheeks. Sirius never cried, never."James," he started, "this is impossible, you're dead. You can't be here. Maybe I am finally going insane..."

James laughed, he just looked at Sirius and laughed, "Padfoot, I can't believe you just said that. Aren't you the one who always claimed that anything could be done? Well I've done it. The greatest prank of all time. I came back from the dead."

"Well I don't think it's very funny," Sirius snapped.

James held his hands up in defense, "I'm sorry, I know I shouldn't make a joke of it." He stood up and straightened his glasses, "Ok look Sirius, I'm going to change into Prongs, I'm going to prove this to you." He looked pleadingly towards his friend, "Please believe me."

Sirius gazed stonily back. James took a deep breath and for the first time in 14 years he morphed into his Animagus form. A large grey stag, stood in the room. Its great antlers reached proudly up to the ceiling, and its calm grey eyes looked steadily into Sirius'.

Sirius took and unconscious step back. 

This was Prongs, it had to be. Suddenly he was extremely excited, and more than a little afraid. _Could it be?_

Sirius trembled with apprehension. He forced his body to change to that of a dog. He had to find out if it was true. It _had_ to be true- it had to be.

James returned to his human self and watched the large shaggy dog before him. No sooner had the dog taken one whiff of the air around him, did it leap forward towards James with a loud bark. 

James lifted his hands in self-defense. Had something gone wrong? Was Sirius going to attack him? His friend _had_ been surprisingly calm, perhaps it had been too good to last.

Halfway to James, Sirius changed back to a human and grabbed James up in a huge hug. Lifting him clear off the ground Sirius squeezed James until his glasses were nearly shaken from his face.

"Sirius, I can't breathe." But James was hugging back for all he was worth. 

Eventually the two parted and just stood staring at each other.

Sirius spoke first. "Don't you ever scare me like that again, young man," he said sternly waving a finger accusingly at James, "you'll give me grey hair before my time."

James just laughed and Sirius grinned back at him saying, "I can't believe your back. How did you- what did- Great Merlin James, where the hell have you been?" James didn't get a chance to respond before Sirius was off dancing around the room, "You're back, you're back! YOU'RE BACK! YOU'RE BACK! _YOU'RE BACK!!!!!_"

Downstairs Remus looked up from his book, listening to the happy shouts and ringing laughter above him. Yes, things were as they should be. He took his last sip of tea, then stood up. With a massive grin claiming his entire face, Remus headed up stairs to be with his two greatest friends.

************************************************************************

A/N: So... how was it? Please review! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! And thank you for kindly overlooking all the spelling and grammar errors that I know are in there. 

The James and Sirius scene was just as hard to write as I expected... I hope I did ok... I hope... I hope... I hope...

****

kaydee: WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW!!!! I LOVE IT WHEN YOU REVIEW, I FEEL VERY SPECIAL NOW 'someone likes my stor-y someone likes my stor-y!' *dances round the room* Ok then.... I definately want to put you in as a student but you didn't tell me much... like what you wanna look like, personality (although i already know you're halarious!!!!! You make me LAUGH so hard (in good way don't worry) when I read your reviews) I LOVE IT I LOVE IT! I'm all motivated-like now... and what house you would like to be in (i'll surprise you on that one if ya like)... thanks for pointing out the wand thing *blushes* i can't believe i did that... oh well too late, i could change it but i'm gonna leave it and see how many people notice... lol *slaps self in forehead* dumb tempest dumb dumb dumb. So you're from canada? kewl. I LOVE canada. I'm a born in america, but i lived in canada for a few years when i was younger. it was GREAT. i lived outside of toronto, that anywhere near you? also- ever been to the quebec winter carnival? i highly recommend it. *grin* please keep reviewing!!!!!! i LOVE your reviews... have I said that yet? 

****

Crazy_Babie_Meg: Ok this time I feel like 3 MILLION BUCKS! wow... that's a lot... *dazed look* anywho... I wanted to tell you I'll be sure to put you in my story. Can't garentee anything big or important... but YOU WILL BE IN IT. I think stories are more interesting to read when you have a character to look for... it may be a few chapters yet though... i'm gonna have one about harry at the weasley's first before i send them off to school... i think...

****

Kat: You reviewed!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! You reviewed!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm so happy!!!!!!!!!!! However I still think you should have to tell me your penname. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!!!!!! I told you mine, and I don't even have that great of a story... Anywho I'll tell the lady in my basement to hurry up. *grin* although she doesn't seem to be listening to me. oh yea: my hand is still swollen from that game... its almost funny, even though it sometimes hurts when I type... lol !!!! R. and I was such dorks... do you wanna be in my story?

****

WeasleyTwinsLover1112: THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! Here's the next part, didja like? I love James is back stories too (duh tempest, that's why I wrote one), so if you find any really good ones, will you tell me?

****

Cammy: Thanks for reviewing. Hope you liked it.

****

Jessica Black: THANK YOU THANK YOU. I'm glad you like it.

****

Star Kitty: I hope you like this part too. THANK YOU SOOO MUCH FOR REVIEWING!


	6. Questions and Answers and Explantaions

****

Impossibilities

Chapter 6 - Questions, Answers, and Explanations

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and Co (along with anything else familiar) belong to J.K. Rowling and all those other bigshots with lots of money.

A/N: Another chapter, another day. Please read and of course, REVIEW! *grin*

************************************************************************

The tugging refused to stop, instead the pace increased. Buildings dashed by on either side. Had they been solid, Lily and Cedric would have long since been banged black and blue from crashing into trees and shrubbery. 

Cedric kept his eyes tightly shut and his jaw tightly clenched. He was terrified and he knew it showed, but thankfully Lily did not seem to notice. He could hear the wind roaring past although he could not feel it. Whatever gripped him and pulled him along showed no sign of stopping.

__

'Where do you think we're going?' asked Cedric without so much as peeking open an eye.

__

'No idea,' Lily said brightly, _'I hope its someplace sunny... I need to work on my tan. This whole 'dead' look does nothing for my complexion.'_

Cedric's eyes flew open at this, and he stared, open-mouthed in shock, at Lily, _'How can you joke at a time like this?'_

'What would you rather I do-' Lily retorted, _'Wail that all hope is loss, and burst into tears?'_

Cedric rolled his eyes, _'You confuse me.'_

'I try.'

In truth Lily was terrified. She longed for her wand- she knew it was a silly thought. A shade couldn't hold a wand much less use one, but it would have been comforting to have it all the same.

They were now being pulled across a street, Lily inwardly winced as she saw a car whiz through Cedric. He couldn't feel it, but the thought was still an uncomfortable one. 

A fence ran along the opposite side of the road, it's length uninterrupted but for a small gate. The sign attached to the gate bang idly in the breeze. It read 'PRIVATE CEMETERY.'

__

'Well I guess we just found out where we're going,' observed Cedric, eyeing the cemetery with distrust.

__

'It's our lucky day,' Lily responded sarcastically.

************************************************************************

"I see you boys have gotten reacquainted," Remus announced. He stood leaning against the door frame leading into Sirius' temporary room. James grinned and rolled his eyes and Sirius continued to dance happily around the room.

"I can't believe you left me alone with this mad man," James said as his eyes followed Sirius' progress around the room, "He nearly attacked me."

"That would have been a real shame, seeing as we just got you back," Remus said. He entered the room, picking up a towel from the floor as he did so. "Hey you!" he called to Sirius, throwing the towel at him, "Didn't I tell you to get washed up."

Sirius caught the towel deftly and began to dance with it, "Yes mum," he answered cheekily.

Remus turned to James, "You want to take a shower mate?"

"Yes!" James said with feeling, "_Please! _Do you realize how gross it is to not take a shower for 14 years?"

Sirius smiled, "Well, yes actually. I've gone 12 years before." He winked.

"That's disgusting Padfoot," James grimaced and backed away. 

"At least I got wicked dreadlocks," Sirius said thoughtfully.

James rolled his eyes, "Whatever Sirius," he turned to his other friend, "Can I take a shower now?"

Remus smiled, "Of course. We should leave our smelly young friend here to take his own." 

"Hey!" Sirius yelled as James and Remus left laughing, "I do _not _smell." Sirius paused and lifted one arm. He took a quick whiff of the exposed pit and added, "Well at least not much anyway." But James and Remus were beyond hearing distance.

Later that day the three friends settled down together in the living room. Sirius and Remus waited expectantly for James to explain his side of the story. They knew he was alive, but how or why were still quite a mystery. Both were thinking that it was almost too good to be true, that any moment now they'd wake up and James would be gone... 

"All right," James said resting his elbows on his knees and leaning forward in his chair to address Sirius and Remus, "Where shall I start?"

Sirius rolled his eyes at James' serious expression, but Remus responded with equal solemnness, "I think you'd better begin at the _very _beginning. The night you and Lily died- what happened?"

James concentrated, trying to remember exactly what had taken place, "We heard him enter the house," no one asked who the "him" was, no one needed to, "I told Lily to take Harry and run, I hoped that maybe they'd be able to get away, but when I tried to defend- he was too fast," 

James looked down at his hands, "I didn't give them a chance."

Remus patted his shoulder sympathetically, "No one could have done better, James. It's best not to dwell on that."

Sirius sat glaring murderously at the floor: James shouldn't have had to go through all this. It hadn't been James fault- it was all Sirius'. Sirius was the one that had convinced James to change secret keepers. Sirius had been the one to give the Potters to Voldemort's servant. Sirius had been the one to kill his friends. He could not deny it. Any moment now James would realize this and blame him. The nightmare would come true.

James took a deep breath, but instead of condemning Sirius, he returned to his story, "When the curse hit it felt like something was being ripped away from me- like my whole body was being pulled away from my mind. I think that's when I blacked out"

James moved on, he spoke of waking up inside the wand, of he and Lily trying to figure out what was happening or how to escape. Remus and Sirius listened mutely, the words were shocking. Both sets of eyes grew wider and wider as the tale went on.

"...and then I found myself inside some giant golden cage and-," James paused and watched Remus and Sirius' faces carefully as he said the next words, "and _Harry _was there. He was fighting Voldemort..." James trailed off. 

Neither Remus not Sirius had looked at all surprised when he had said Harry's name. "It's true then. Harry- is alive?" James said.

"Yes, it is true," Remus answered. Sirius simply nodded.

"But how?" James asked with bewilderment, "How is that possible?"

Sirius answered this time, "When Voldemort," Sirius subconsciously clenched his fists as he said the name, "tried to use the Killing Curse, it rebounded off of Harry and hit Voldemort instead. He lost all his powers... people thought he died. Harry became famous..."

"What do you mean 'people _thought _he died'?" James asked warily, Sirius looked away and James pressed on, "Voldemort's back now isn't he- Harry _was_ fighting him."

Remus and Sirius nodded mutely.

James leaned back in his armchair letting everything he had just been told sink in. James recalled that Remus had been very evasive on the subject of Harry last night, there had to be more to this story. They weren't telling him something and James wanted to know why.

"So then- Harry lives with you Sirius?" James said slowly.

"Not exactly," Sirius said dangerously calmly.

James was confused, "What do you mean, why wouldn't he?"

Instead of answering Sirius turned to Remus, "Why didn't you tell him?"

Remus shook his head, "I thought it should come from you." 

Sirius glared at him, "Hmph." Then he looked back at James, "They don't often let murderers raise children while they serve life sentences in Azkaban."

"Azkaban..." James said weakly, "Sirius what-"

Sirius interrupted him, "I was going to be your Secret Keeper right?" James nodded mutely, and Sirius continued, "And then I told you to change to Peter, didn't I?"

"So you did, and Lily and I switched- but Sirius what does this have to do with murder?"

"We didn't tell anyone that we had changed, not _anyone._" Sirius said with exaggerated patience.

James stood up abruptly, his face a mask of horror. "They didn't- they couldn't have thought that you-" he looked pleadingly at Sirius, "They would never accuse you of something like that... never."

"Well they did," Sirius said bluntly.

"But, but... what about a trial- you could have used Vertisium and-"

Sirius cut him off, "I didn't get a trial."

"You didn't get a-" James repeated faintly, "How long, Sirius? How long were you in there?"

"12 years," Sirius whispered his eyes became haunted and his face was pale and strained, "I was there for 12 years."

James sat back down his head in his hands, "This is all my fault, all my fault..." He looked up with frantic red rimmed eyes, "But they've let you out right? You're free now."

"No."

"But then- why are you here?"

"I escaped about 2 years ago," Sirius stated simply.

"That's impossible."

Remus finally joined in on the conversation, "You know, coming from a dead guy that is very narrow minded of you." He grinned slightly, "This is Sirius we're talking about, Prongs, I mean he's just- _Sirius." _

James laughed, it was a weak laugh to say the least, but it was a laugh, "Yeah, I suppose Sirius was always good at the impossible." 

Sirius was being very quiet. He sat back in his chair with his head bowed. His thick dark hair fell forward hiding his face. 

James leaned forward and nudged Sirius' leg with his foot, "How'd you do it?" James sat back rapidly when Sirius raised his head. His friend's eyes were red and tears glistened on his cheeks. James stared at him, shocked, "Sirius, what's the matter?"

"It was all my fault," Sirius said bleakly. He stared unseeing straight ahead.

James stood up and placed his hands firmly on Sirius' shoulders. He looked his friend right in the eye asking evenly, "What was all your fault."

"Everything," Sirius tore his gaze from James' face, "I as good as killed you. I-"

"Sirius-" James began, but Sirius kept going.

"I told you change to Peter. I practically gift-dropped you into Voldemort's waiting arms. I-"

__

"Sirius!" James tried again a little louder.

"I deserved Azkaban. You and Lily and Harry would never have gone through all that if it hadn't been for me. I am to blame. It's-"

James shook Sirius' shoulders roughly. "Sirius! Listen to me," he practically shouted, "None of this was your fault. How could you ever think that. There was no way you could have known what would happen. You believed you were protecting us. I would never _ever _blame you." He looked pleadingly into Sirius' bloodshot eyes, "You're my best friend Sirius."

Sirius stood up forcing James to step back a pace. He stared at James for a full minute as James looked uncertainly back at him, then before either could say another word Sirius had enveloped James in a giant hug. 

"Thank you," Sirius whispered hoarsely, tears once again made hot tracks down his face. But this time they were tears of happiness.

"So will you tell me how you made this impossible escape now?" James asked when they had parted.

Sirius laughed, settling back down in his chair he said, "Of course."

Remus had been watching the proceedings quietly from his chair, but now he offered a comment, "Have you ever known Sirius to pass up a chance to brag about his mischief?"

Sirius glared at him, but refrained from retorting. Instead he began his story.

He told about changing to Padfoot and confusing the dementors. He explained how he swam to the mainland and made his way to Hogwarts. He told all about meeting Harry, not excluding any detail.

James was an excellent audience. He was properly shocked when he learned that Harry had nearly tried to kill Sirius. He beamed with fatherly pride when he heard how Harry had bravely stood up against Remus and Sirius when they in turn tried to kill Peter. He outright shouted with indignation and anger when Peter escaped and Snape tried to frame Sirius. 

They talked for hours. James would listen raptly to every word that Remus or Sirius spoke concerning Harry. He learned all about his fourth year and the Triwizard Tournament. He put two and two together and guessed that Cedric had been the boy he met in the wand. 

James voiced his thoughts on that matter which led to a discussion of how James had come back. They all speculated on whether or not they believed the other victims could come back to life. James inwardly grimaced as he thought about this. Until now he had successfully driven away all thoughts of Lily, but now they returned in full force.

James steered the conversation back to Harry. He wanted to deal with the living, not dwell on the dead. He learned bits and pieces about Harry's life at school. Through Sirius and Remus James was introduced to Hermoine Granger and Ron Weasley. 

Talk eventually came to that of the present situation: How should they go about notifying the public about James' presence?

"We could tell the Ministry," James volunteered.

"Definitely not," Sirius snapped, "Those fools wouldn't believe you were alive if you danced the funky chicken naked on their dinner table."

"Thank you Sirius, for that horrifying mental image," Remus said quietly. He closed his eyes briefly then shook his head in disgust. "We ought to tell Dumbledore. He'd know what to do."

Sirius nodded, "Yes, he'd believe we aren't crazy either."

"And even if he thinks we're crazy, he's far to tactful to say so. He'd just quietly arrange to have us all put away in a nice place with padded walls," Remus said, "What do you think James?"

James nodded, but his face was thoughtful and distant. "What about Harry," he said, "When do we tell him."

Sirius and Remus looked at each other and shrugged. "We'll ask Dumbledore about that one, he'll know what to do," Remus said confidently, "Harry won't believe us unless we go about this the right way. He'll think it's a trick or something." 

Sirius nodded reluctantly, "We need some way to prove it to him."

James sighed, "Very well. Can we go tell Dumbledore now?"

"Sure James," Remus smiled understandably, "I'll go get in touch with him right away. We can go to Hogwarts today,"

"And see Harry tomorrow," James added with a grin.

"Don't get your hopes to high, Prongs," Sirius cautioned, "Dumbledore's always very careful with these kind of things. He'll want to arrange your meeting with Harry to precision. He's like that."

"Too late," James replied happily, "My hopes are already through the roof."

************************************************************************

"Harry!"

Molly Weasley let out a squeal of delight. She gathered Harry and her three sons into a big hug as soon as they were inside the house.

"Mum, we've only been gone 3 hours," George exclaimed.

Mrs. Weasley blushed and let the four of them go, "It's so good to see you Harry." She stepped back examining him from head to toe. Harry shifted uncomfortably and Ron rolled his eyes.

"Why Mum," Fred said with indignation, "Are you implying its not good to see me?"

George stepped up beside him, "Yeah, it's not polite to make such individual remarks when a large group is present."

Mrs. Weasley smiled and favored Fred and George with a big kiss on the cheek. "Of course I'm happy to see you boys," she said cheerfully, "There are loads of chores to do, and now I have loads of boys to do them."

Fred groaned and pulled away. "Mum!" George complained, "We just got back."

"I'm only joking dears. Now run along and get washed up, dinners almost ready," she nudged them out the door and up the stairs.

Together, Ron and Harry dragged Harry's belongings to Ron's room. Ron went out to the bathroom to wash his hands and Harry flopped down onto the bed. He listened to Ron and Ginny's bickering over the sound of running water. A faint explosion erupted in the Fred and George's room followed by a fit of laughter. Downstairs Molly Weasley rattled the pots and pans as she conversed with her husband.

Harry smiled as he watched the Chuddley Cannons make a spectacular goal on a poster plastered to the sloping ceiling. He just loved it here.

************************************************************************

Peter glared at the crooked house in front of him. When had things become so complicated? This should have been a simple job. Bring Lord Voldemort Harry Potter. Any other fifteen year old boy and the job would have been done in seconds. 

But there was something about Harry Potter. Something very special. He was so very like James, it was almost scary. 

Yet James had died, and Harry would follow. Wormtail had been thwarted twice, he would not be deprived of his prize again. 

Third time's the charm- right?

************************************************************************

"Mrs. Potter! Are you all right?" 

Lily sluggishly opened her eyes, grimaced and immediately shut them. Her whole body hurt, including her eyelids. 

"Mrs. Potter, can you hear me?" The voice was frantic and walking along the edge of panicked.

Lily fluttered her eyes open once more. Before them hovered a concerned face; blue eyes framed by tangled blond hair. It swayed in and out of focus for a minute before settling into a logical position. 

"Cedric?" she asked uncertainly. The boy sat back and Lily inched her way into a sitting position. Surveying the area Lily blinked with surprise. She sat amidst the strewn rubble of broken stone and concrete.

Cedric watched her worriedly, "Are you Ok?" 

"Yes, I'm fine-" she replied with a small wince, "What's going on?"

Cedric eyed her as if he thought she did not look at all fine. "Well- all signs point towards 'you are now alive'" he sighed, "However I keep reminding myself that that's impossible," he threw up his hands in defeat, "I hate being confused."

"I certainly hurt enough to be alive," Lily observed as she tried to sit up farther.

Cedric nodded wearily in agreement.

Lily leaned back against a particularly large block of cement. She was too tired to do anything more than sit. Glancing once again at Cedric she saw he looked exhausted as well. Dust and grime stood out on his pale face and his hands were scratched and bloody.

"Are _you _all right?" Lily asked with concern, "What did you do to your hands?"

"I fine- more or less," Cedric said, massaging his temples. This only resulted in even more smudges on his face. "More less, and less more however," he added with a faint grin.

"Where are we?" Lily asked.

"The Silmont Private Cemetery," came the confident response. Lily eyed him questioningly, and Cedric elaborated, "It's on that sign over there."

Lily twisted around to see where he pointed, her muscles groaning in protest. For the first time since she opened her eyes Lily noticed the tombstones surrounding the wreckage pile she sat in. A little ways off there was a small gate, and just before that stood a small placard.

And it all came back to her. She and Cedric being brought (more like forcibly drug) to the cemetery... entering the tomb... and the darkness. Lily shivered at thought.

"How did I- did you- how did _we _get out of.. of..." she couldn't complete the sentence, but Cedric understood.

"I started banging on the walls actually," he raised his bloodied hands blushing faintly, "I guess I over did it. I was getting use to not being solid. Well I freaked out when I found I was trapped and I think I blew up the tomb..." Cedric sighed, "This has been a very odd day."

"Agreed," Lily gestured to the wreckage around them, "Is this all from you then?"

He grinned sheepishly, "Well, I guess so. I mean after I blew up my tomb and I worked up the energy to look around, I didn't see you anywhere. So, naturally, I panicked, raced around until I found your tomb. It was incredibly scary. I could actually hear you moving inside, but I couldn't get you out," Cedric waved the pile of rubble behind Lily, "I don't know how that happened. One minute I was kicking the wall, the next minute it had collapsed."

Lily looked at him with renewed awe, "You did all this without a wand?"

Cedric smiled, "Yep," then he groaned, "but I'm paying for it now... You scared me you know, when you didn't wake up right away. I thought maybe you'd been hit by some of the stones or something."

Lily grinned, "Thanks, I mean it."

Cedric looked down, embarrassed, "Yeah, well Harry'd kill me if I let anything happen to you now that your alive again..."

__

Harry, Lily thought, _alive... _She didn't even know her own son. Fourteen years of history to catch up on... it was hard to take in.

Lily struggled stiffly to her feet. Her legs swayed at first, then held. Satisfied that she could stand, Lily began to pick her way threw the broken bits of cement and stone. Something felt out of place. It nudged the back of her mind, refusing to leave her alone. Something wasn't right.

Cedric started to get up to follow her, than thought the better of it. He felt like one massive bruise. Moving was definitely not very appealing at the moment. In fact, he decided that he'd be perfectly happy to just stay right here for a long, long time.

After a few minutes of searching Lily found what she wanted. It was her headstone. The marble had cracked and the edges were missing large chunks, but the words were still legible.

__

James Andrew Potter and Lily Marie Potter

Loving parents of Harry James Potter

They died the deaths of heroes

May their names be remembered always

She had had a glimpse of the inscription as she was taken into the tomb, but she wanted to double check that she had it right. She did. 'James Andrew Potter _and _LilyMarie Potter'- James should have been in there too.

But he wasn't.

"Cedric-" Lily called uncertainly.

He looked up, "Yes, Mrs. Potter?"

"Two things. Number one: stop calling me Mrs. Potter, my names is Lily," she glared at Cedric who gulped and nodded. Lily smiled serenely, then her expression darkened. "And number two: You didn't see J-James' body, did you?" she asked with uncertain quietness.

Cedric shook his head puzzled, "Should I have?"

Lily shook her head, "I don't know," she looked helplessly back at the headstone, _James Andrew Potter and Lily Marie Potter, _"he was suppose to be buried with me."

"You don't suppose he's alive too, do you?" Cedric asked, his blue eyes wide.

Lily made her way back through the wreckage and sat down next to Cedric, "I don't know, I just don't know."

They sat in uncertain silence, both lost in thought for several minutes.

Cedric was taking another stab at standing up and Lily was glaring moodily at the ground when a voice interrupted both of their activities.

"Hey! Who did this?," a man was striding angrily into the cemetery, the gate clanking shut behind him. He clomped over to Lily and Cedric, "Who are you? What did you do to this place? Have you no respect for the dead-" He paused realizing they were both staring at him, the former in shock and the latter in confusion.

__

"Gus?" Lily asked.

************************************************************************

A/N: Well, sorry that took me a while to get posted, but there it is. You'll have to wait a bit for the next part as well. SORRY! but I'm going to be out of town for the next week, and possibly the week after that, so I won't be able to write or post chapters. On happier note, I have the next chapter totally planned out, so it won't take long to write when I get the chance. 

Thanks for reading, not please REVIEW!

****

Vanessa: Thanks for reviewing. I'm SSSSSSSSOOOOOOO glad you like it. I hope this chapter was worth the wait... I hope I hope I hope. Another cliffie... sorta.

****

Jessica Black: Glad you like it, here's some more.

****

HorseyPotter370: I'm SO happy that you like it. I hope this part was satisfactory as well. Thanks for reviewing.

****

CrazieBabieMeg: Yahoo! my faithful reviewer. Thank you SO much for reading and reviewing all my chapters! you make me laugh, it's great! I love this 'iights.' I hope you like this part too.

****

WeasleyTwinsLover1112: Thanks for the story tips. They were excellent, got anymore? *grin* Please keep reviewing, I'm glad you like it. Yes... I dare say James will be seeing Harry rather soon...

****

Me: I'm glad you liked it. Thank you for reviewing.

****

Lyra: Here's some more. Thanks for reviewing.

****

Pamela: *blush* genius... no not quite... but I'm SO HAPPY you think so. THANK YOU for that review.

****

Giesbrecht: I'm glad you like it.. I'm trying to cut back on a/n's I hope you approve. Please keep reviewing THANKS.

****

Kat: WOW THAT WAS AN INCREDIBLE REVIEW! I LOVE YOUR REVIEWS. I LOVE THEM I LOVE THEM I LOVE THEM! 10 SMILES *looks dazed* I FEEL SO LOVED. THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU KAT. (i want a swing on a cliff in my yard too...) I totally want an exert PLEASE SEND ME ONE SOON! thanks (can i just have your penname?)

****

silverkonekotsukari: WOW that's a really long name. I MADE IT ONTO SOMEONES FAVORITE LIST! I'm SSSSSSSSSSOOOOOOO happy. THANK YOU! I'm sorry this took longer than 3 days... and now you're going to have to wait a while again. SORRY! but I hope u still like it. *grin* please don't yell at me... THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING!

****

Candie: Thank you for reviewing.

****

The Yellow Submarine: wow I'm on a favorite list. THAT IS TOO COOL! Thank you for reviewing... and putting me on favorites! *grin* I'm so happy.

****

Starkitty: I'm glad you liked it... I'm trying to stay in character even with my totally improbable story. I'm SO HAPPY that someone thinks I'm succeeding. Thank you for reviewing.

****

KaOs-LuVeR-4eVeR: Yes.. cliffies are evil... but they keep you interested... (i hope) *evil cackle* i feel very privaliged. Thank you for reviewing.

****

Kaydee: Holy (i had to take that word out... my story is only rated pg) THAT REVIEW WAS SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO LONG! I THINK I DIED AND CAME BACK ABOUT 3249 TIMES FROM LAUGHTER. YOU ARE SOOOOOOOOOO FUNNY!!!!!!!!!! ok... *takes a deep breath* calm down tempest... I would really like to write a long response to your review... but my mother wants the computer and i want to get this posted. BUT THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING!!!!!!!!!!!! i will go and read those stories when I don't have my parental units breathing down my neck. I'm so HAPPY you like my a/n's there weren't any in this chapter, but they will be back... i just wanted to see if i could keep my comments to myself for one chapter. THEY WILL BE BACK! *evil laughter* thanks again.


	7. Marauder Mysteries

****

Impossibilities 

Chapter 7 - Marauder Mysteries

Dedication: This chapter is dedicated to Kaydee for her halarious comments and positively inspiring reviews. GO KAYDEE! lol.

A/N: Well, I thought this chapter wouldn't be written for a while, but I ended up being able to bring my laptop with me on my trip this week... so here I am... sitting quietly in the back seat of the car, listening to old Smash Mouth CD's and typing on my super cool computer, as the scenery goes flying by... go me. *grin* 

P.S. sometimes the total chapters don't appear in the little chapter thingy so go to the address bar and change the number and double check every once in a while... i don't know why it does that but it does.

************************************************************************

The day Harry arrived at the Burrow Mr. Weasley pulled him aside for a very serious conversation. He explained carefully to Harry the grounds on which Dumbledore had consented for Harry's stay at the Weasley's.

They were to perform a protection charm he told Harry. It was designed to be powerful enough to create the same effect on most wizards other than Voldemort that the Dursley's presence produced.

As the spell was very complicated and there was a chance it could go horribly wrong Mrs. Weasley hadn't wanted to risk it. Luckily, in the end, Dumbledore convinced her that it was possible to perform the charm successfully as long as they were careful. Molly Wealsey grudgingly agreed. After all, she did _so_ want Harry to come.

After much discussion, it was decided that that the charm would be preformed three times. Thus connecting Harry with three people. The first being Mr. Weasley, the second Mrs. Weasley, and the third Ron. As long as one of these people were within 15 feet of Harry, he was protected from all but the most powerful wizards. 

The ward created was strong enough to survive for one hour. This was hoped to be enough time to get all of them away from danger. Dumbledore, Arthur continued to explain, had assured them that the occurrence of an event that would cause need for this charm was extremely unlikely. Few wizards knew Harry had even gone to the Weasley's. It was entirely possible, as well as probable, that nothing would happen.

Ron's connection was mainly a precaution. Anytime Harry left the Weasley property he had Mr. or Mrs. Weasley with him, but just to be safe Dumbledore insisted on using Ron as well. If anything ever happened at the Burrow (which was highly unlikely) and neither Molly nor Arthur were around (which was more probable but still unlikely) Ron could protect Harry until help could come.

All these proceedings rather sobered the boys, but they were soon too busy having fun to give it much thought.

On the whole, life at the Weasley's was excellent. The days seemed to be practically over before they even really began. There was never a dull moment. The twins privately informed Harry that his donations to the Weasley's Wizard Wheezes had been put to very good use. They had reestablished their inventing in secret. Often times Ron and Harry were called upon to act as lookouts for any sign of Mrs. Weasley while Fred and George tested new products.

Harry and Ron, for their part, stayed up late into the nights examining the contents of the WWW-EL. They spent far more time reading the little "Mischief Making Miracles" booklet than they ever had on school books. Hermoine wouldn't have approved. 

Speaking of Hermoine, an owl had arrived from her early on during Harry's stay.

Ron and Harry were sitting in the family room pretending to play a game of chess the morning the letter arrived. (In truth they were waiting for Mrs. Weasley to return from shopping. They had a small device under the table that when hit would turn on a flashing light in the twin's room: warning them to put away all mischief articles.) As usual Ron was winning.

"Check," Ron announced, moving his castle three spaces to the left. Harry groaned as he moved his king out of danger. Ron laughed. "I knew you'd do that," he crowed. Ron moved his queen forward triumphantly, "Check mate."

Harry shook his head as his king surrendered, "I'm getting very tired of playing with you."

Ron grinned at him as he gathered up his pieces, "I just know you too well, you could have had me if you hadn't been so predictable."

"Oh sure Ron, all I have to-" Harry began sarcastically, but was cut off by a large tawny owl winging in through the window. "Hello you," Harry said as the bird settled down beside him on the arm of his chair. 

Ron stroked the bird absentmindedly, "Who's it from?"

"Hermoine," Harry said as he read the name on the letter he was detaching from the owl's leg.

"Well go on, let's read it then," Ron said impatiently. He moved to stand behind Harry, reading the letter over his shoulder.

__

Dear Ron and Harry,

I asked Mum and Dad, but they weren't too keen on the idea of me coming so soon after I got back from Bulgaria. 

"So she did end up going then," Harry said looking up from the letter.

"Yeah," Ron said darkly, "Lucky her." Harry shook his head then continued reading.

__

It's fascinating there. Victor was able to show me all sorts of interesting things, but I was glad to return home when the trip was over. Victor's friends are all a few years older than me, and although they were all very nice people, I felt rather out of place.

I've convinced Mum and Dad to let me come to the Burrow for the last week of summer if that sounds all right. I'm in a bit of a rush so I have to go, don't have too much fun without me.

See you both soon.

Love,

Hermoine

"So she can come," Harry said happily as he refolded the letter.

And so she did. Exactly one week and one day before September 1st Hermoine arrived at the Burrow. 

************************************************************************

Ron and Harry were waiting in the kitchen the day Hermoine came. Suddenly the flames in the hearth turned emerald green and with a whiling sound and a cloud of ashes Hermoine tumbled out of the fireplace. She was quickly followed by a large trunk and a big, fluffy cat.

"Hermoine!" Harry cried happily, offering her a hand to help her up.

"Hi guys," Hermoine said giving them each a quick hug, "Did you miss me?"

"Of course," Ron said, "No one around to make us do our summer assignments." This earned him a light slap and a stern glare.

"Just you wait," Hermoine said primly, "What with OWL's this year and all that studying, I don't think we'll have time for anything else," She laughed at Ron's terrified expression, "Don't worry- it's still summer. I promise not to bug you about school."

"Thanks ever so," Harry said, rolling his eyes and trying to hide a grin.

"Oh Harry, I've just remembered- I still have to tell you about your birthday present," Hermoine said. Harry looked slightly puzzled but Hermoine just turned to pick up her trunk, "Help me take this upstairs first. I assume I'm sleeping in Ginny's room?"

Ron nodded and the two boys helped lug her belongings up the stairs. They stopped in Ginny's room to drop everything off then continued up to Ron's room. The three of them flopped down on the bed once they reached it. 

"Now Harry," Hermoine began, "I'm sure you've been wondering why I never sent you a birthday present."

"I thought maybe you didn't like me anymore," Harry said innocently. Hermoine glared at him and Harry held up his hands in defense, "Ok, then again I could be wrong." Ron just laughed.

"Anyway," Hermoine continued, "the reason why you didn't get your present yet is because I can't give it to you until the school year starts."

"Why not?" Harry asked his curiosity mounting.

"Because I need to use my wand to do it," Hermoine said mysteriously.

Ron rolled his eyes. "Are you going to tell us or are you just going to make us wonder?" he demanded.

Hermoine looked at him disapprovingly, "I'm getting there," she turned to Harry, "I thought about making you wait until then to find out, but I'm going to tell you now."

Harry waited, his patience was starting to fray on the ends.

"Earlier this summer I was reading a new book I'd gotten-"

"No surprise there," Ron whispered to Harry.

"And I found a spell I thought might interest you, Harry," Hermoine said. Harry raised an eye brow and Hermoine elaborated, "It's a temporary vision correcting charm that lasts 2 months. Its a very recent development. The Board of Magical Cures for Magical and Non Magical Ailments has been trying to cure eye problems for centuries."

Harry grinned, this was sounding good. 

"I've gotten permission to use it," Hermoine continued, "But I can't do magic until school starts, so you'll have to wait."

"Harry's grin grew wider. "Thanks Hermoine," he said giving her a one armed hug, "That sounds excellent."

Ron looked thoughtful. "Does it just stop right away after 2 months?" he asked, "Wouldn't that be sort of dangerous. What if someone was doing something important and the spell disappeared and they couldn't see?" Ron winked at Harry and said apologetically, "No offense mate, but I know you're practically blind without your specs."

Harry shrugged, "I dunno. The world sometimes looks better without glasses on. Can't see any of the bad stuff."

"That is a very depressing outlook on things," Ron said.

Hermoine cut in, "You don't have to worry about that anyway. From what I've read the spell goes away slowly. You'll know its time to renew the charm when your vision starts to get a bit blurry."

"This spell sounds brilliant," Harry said, "Thanks again Hermoine. I appreciate it."

"Anytime Harry, anytime," Hermoine said, waving a hand dismissively, but secretly she was very pleased he liked it.

Over the next few days the trio became inseparateble. They went together to Diagon Alley one day and spent sometime in muggle London as well. Mr. Weasley's fascination with muggles was growing everyday. He quote -wanted to watch them in their native habitat- unquote. 

While they were there Ginny and Hermoine talked the others into see a play. The one they went to was a comedy titled, "The Complete Works of Shakespeare- Abridged."

"Who's Shakespeare?" Ron had asked. And this had set Hermoine off on a long explanation about famous muggle playwrights, Ron rolled his eyes and wished he hadn't spoken up.

The play was a big success. It was preformed by a group of three American actors. They were funny, witty, and enthusiastic making the whole thing very enjoyable.

So life was good, very, very good. The only thing that bothered Harry was the fact he hadn't heard from Sirius in a while. He figured he was just being paranoid, Sirius was suppose to be lying low. It wasn't worth the risk of getting caught to send letter's too regularly. Most of the time Harry was far to busy to dwell for long on worries like that. Fred and George saw to that. They always had an idea of something fun, and usually slightly dangerous or illegal, to do.

Today was August 31st and they would be returning to Hogwarts tomorrow morning. Harry, Ron, and the twins were planning on having a mock Quidditch match. Harry hadn't flown much since the 1st Task. He couldn't wait to get back on his broom, especially now that he didn't have to use it to defeat an extremely angry dragon. 

"Hurry up Harry," Ron called from the bottom of the stairwell, "Fred and George are already out there."

They had invited Hermoine to join them of course, but she hadn't seemed to keen on the idea. Instead she chose to stay inside with Ginny and do 'girl things'. Both Ron and Harry were appalled at the idea that someone would pass up an opportunity to bash each other off of broomsticks, but there it is.

"I'm coming," Harry yelled back as he finished tying the shoe lace of his sneaker. He grabbed his broom and bounded down the stairs. 

Both of the twins were already in the air when Ron and Harry arrived at the field the Weasley's used as a Quidditch pitch. Harry excitedly mounted his broom and sped into the sky. Only after several loops and dives did he come over to hover by the others and decide on teams.

In the end it was George and Harry against Fred and Ron. A rapid and exuberating game followed. There were no rules: apples were used as quaffes, buldgers, sitches, whatever. The only goal was to keep the other team from getting the apples between a set of trees designated as 'the scoring spot'.

"George grab this," Harry yelled hurling a bright green apple at his partner. George caught 'the quaffle' neatly, but then after being assaulted by his twin, quickly dropped it.

Ron dove and caught the falling apple. "Fred," he called, "Get clear."

Fred obeyed speeding down the field, stopping midway and catching Ron's pass. "Go forward," he called at his youngest brother. 

Ron zipped ahead of him with Harry hot on his tail. Suddenly Ron pulled up short looking at something on the ground below him. Fred, thinking Ron was waiting for the apple, threw it at him. Too late he realized Ron wasn't paying attention. "Ron!" he hollered urgently, "Look out!"

Ron turned just in time to feel his nose connect a speeding apple with a sickening smack. Ron let out a muffled yell and clutched his bleeding nose, he flew blindly to the ground.

Harry raced to land next to them, followed quickly by George and a profusely apologetic Fred.

"RON!" Fred exclaimed, "I thought you were ready for it- I'm _so _sorry!" 

"S'ok," Ron's muffled reply came.

George stepped forward in a business like matter, examining Ron's face. "I think it's broken," he said squinting at the bloody mess that was his brother's nose.

Harry, who had a worried hand on Ron's shoulder, asked, "What on earth happened?"

Ron looked seriously at his friend, pushing away his brothers examining hands. "I saw something," he said anxiously, "I saw a rat, down by the trees."

Harry paled, "You don't mean-"

Ron nodded firmly, his voice sounding funny as he pinched the ridge of his nose in an effort to stop the bleeding. "Yes," he said decidely, "I'd recognize him anywhere, Wormtail."

Fred and George exchanged bewildered glances as a murderous look appeared on Harry's face. 

"You sure," Harry asked dangerously calm.

"Yes," Ron said, "But Harry wait. We should tell-" 

It was too late. Harry had already grabbed his broom and was running towards the trees. He hopped onto his Firebolt midstep and sped into the forest at top speed.

"Harry!" Ron called again, then winced as the movement aggravated his injured nose. "George," he said turning to the nearer of his brothers, "Go after him."

George hesitated, "What's going on Ron?"

Ron ignored the question pushing George in the direction Harry had taken he said, "Just go, no time to explain. Please just go get him, fast." Something in Ron's voice caused George to listen. He mounted his broom and flew off calling for Harry to wait.

Fred crossed his arms and looked stubbornly at Ron. "Explain," he said narrowing his eyes, "because unless I'm mistaken I heard the word Wormtail."

"That's right," Ron answered wearily. His eyes were watering from the pain of his nose and he had to be careful to breathe through his mouth.

Fred expression softened as he saw Ron wince, "Come on," he said steering his brother to a large tree on the opposite end of the field from where George and Harry had disappeared, "I think Mum put something for noses in the Medi Box."

The Medi Box was a metal container set inside a hollow tree. It was filled with bandages and potions that Mrs. Weasley insisted her children keep with them whenever they played Quidditch out on the field. They were mainly temporary 'quick-fixes' that could be used without a wand until the proper remedy could be found.

"Here we go," Fred announced after shuffling through the Medi Box for several moments. He brandished a small packet of white strips labeled _Nose Necessities._ Fred pulled out one and peeled off the sticky backing. Gingerly he stuck it to the bridge of Ron's nose. 

A soft white glow shimmered for a few seconds, then settled into Ron's skin. He visibly relaxed as the magicked bandage's built-in pain killers kicked in. Now the injury would become no worse until it could be properly healed by Mr. or Mrs. Weasley. 

"Sit down and keep still- you have to give it ten minutes to work properly," Fred said. Ron reluctantly settled down with their backs against the large tree where the Medi Box was kept. They both knew from experience that it was _not_ a good idea to move around much after taking the pain potion. It could have some unpleasant side effects. 

Here," Fred said, now offering Ron a small damp cloth, "wipe off all that blood. You're freaking me out."

Ron obeyed, carefully blotting his face. Fred waited (almost) patiently for him to finish before asking again, "Now then, what is going on? You did say the name Wormtail, right?"

Ron sighed, this could take some explaining. "Yes," he began, "I did say the name Wormtail." Fred's eyes widened. 

"_The_ Wormtail?" he asked almost timidly

"Yes," Ron said darkly, "_the_ Wormtail. From the Marauder's Map."

Fred looked shocked. His brother- his little brother actually knew one of his heroes. It was amazing. Wormtail: a co-creator of one of the best mischief making tools ever invented. 

"How did you-" Fred started, but found he couldn't complete the thought.

Ron grinned slightly. "I know who all of the Marauders are," he said slyly, "Hermoine, Harry and I all know, actually.

"

Fred shook his head in bewilderment. "All of them?" he repeated faintly.

Ron's grin widened. "You've met one of them, come to think of it," he said innocently.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner? Who, who, who?" Fred said excitedly.

"Can't you guess," Ron teased.

"Ron stop being a git and tell me who," Fred said sternly.

Ron rolled his eyes, "All right, all right. The Marauder you have met is Professor Lupin." 

Ron watched with delight as these words sunk in. "_Professor Lupin_," said Fred, "Oh man, no way." Fred stood up and began pacing, shaking his head and saying, "Which one was- no wait let me guess. Moony?" 

Ron nodded, "Yeah. And you're not going to believe who Prongs was."

Fred leaned forward in anticipation. "Who?" he asked.

"James Potter," Ron said simply.

"James Potter" Fred exclaimed, his eyes nearly popping out of his head, "_James Potter?"_

"Are you going to repeat _everything_ I say?" asked Ron with annoyance. In truth he was enjoying every minute of this. Fred's reactions were priceless. His only worry was whether or not Fred would believe him about Sirius' innocence. Because, of course, that would have to be explained.

"But... but James _Potter_," Fred persisted, "That would mean that Harry is-"

"The son of Prongs," Ron finished for him, "Yep."

Fred say back in awe, "What about Padfoot?"

"Padfoot is," Ron hesitated, suddenly unsure. However, Fred's eager expression was irresistible. "Padfoot is Sirius Black," Ron finally said.

Fred's eyebrows nearly shot off the top of his forehead. "SIRIUS BLACK?" Fred shouted.

"Fred, calm down," Ron said hurriedly trying to quiet his brother.

Fred reluctantly allowed himself to be pushed back against the tree, his breathing was heavy in his effort to restrain himself. "Isn't Black the guy who murdered Harry's parents?"

"No," said Ron firmly, "He was wrongly accused, it was Peter Pettigrew."

"But Black killed Pettigrew."

"No, he didn't."

Fred rolled his eyes. "Ron," he said slowly, "a whole street full of muggles swore they saw Black kill the guy."

"No," Ron said, "Listen- Black was suppose to be the Potters' Secret Keeper, right?"

Fred nodded his head uncertainly, "I think so."

"Well that part's true. He was _suppose_ to be their Secret Keeper. Sirius convinced Harry's dad to change to Pettigrew at the last moment, but they didn't tell anyone else."

"But that would mean that Pettigrew-"

"Yeah. _He's_ the Death Eater. _He_ killed Harry's parents. _He_ framed Sirius."

"But Sirius killed him."

"No he didn't," Ron said a little too patiently, "Pettigrew blew up the street and killed all those people with a wand behind his back. He cut off his finger and changed into his Animagus form. Making it possible for him to escape and leaving Sirius to take the blame."

"Now wait a minute," Fred cut in, "Pettigrew wasn't an Animagus."

"Wrong again," Ron corrected, "He was an _unregistered_ Animagus. Three of the Marauders were Animagus, and none of them registered. It's where they get their names."

"Names?" asked Fred.

"Yeah, Sirius is Padfoot because he can turn into a big black dog. James was Prongs because he could turn into a stag, Professor Lupin was Moony, 'cause, well you know- and Pettigrew was Wormtail, he can turn into a rat," Ron concluded. He scowled with every mention of Wormail's name. He still considered Scabbers to be a personal insult.

Fred gaped at him, "And you mean to tell me that Wormtail is here right now?"

"Yes," said Ron suddenly looking anxious, "I wonder what happened to Harry and George, they should be back by now." He stood up quickly looking for the other boys. He staggered and caught himself against the tree feeling extremely dizzy.

Fred was at his side in an instant. "Careful Ron," he cautioned as he slipped one of his brother's arms over his own shoulders and helped him sit back down, "That potion hasn't finished working yet. I'm sure George and Harry are fine."

"Don't be too sure," Ron said bitterly, "this guy wants Harry dead. We ought to go after them."

Fred held Ron back, "No way. You're in no condition to go running about- Don't you remember what happened to Charlie when _he_ took the pain potion. Besides, Harry won't do anything stupid."

Ron grimaced, "That is debatable." 

"So," Fred said slowly after a few minutes of silence, "If Black didn't kill Pettigrew, where has he been all these years?"

Ron surprised Fred with a hollow laugh. "That," Ron said, "is an interesting question." He leaned back against the tree with a sigh. "You ever notice that Scabbers was missing a toe."

Fred frowned, "What's that got to do with it?"

"Scabbers was Wormtail," Ron said bluntly.

"That's impossible," Fred spluttered, "Scabbers was in the family for ages... Percy got him-"

"Percy got him exactly 14 years ago," Ron interrupted.

"But Scabbers died..." Fred said.

"That's what I thought," Ron said bitterly, "No. He's very much alive. The guy is getting good at pretending to be killed."

"But- Sirius tried to kill Harry two years ago he broke into the tower and..." Fred trailed off.

"But he attacked _my _bed didn't he," Ron pointed out, "That wasn't an accident. He was after Wormtail."

"Why would he be after Wormtail," Fred asked. His brow was furrowed as he concentrated to organize everything Ron was telling him. This was all so impossible- so impossible that maybe it was true.

"Think about it Fred- Wormtail killed Sirius' best friend. And he didn't stop there, he made the whole world believe Sirius had done it. I mean, imagine if everyone thought you'd killed Lee," Ron said exasperated, "Wouldn't you be a bit bitter too?"

Fred winced. "I get your point," he whispered. His eyes looked thoughtful as he considered the situation. "Want to try getting up again... maybe we should go find George and Harry after all," he finally asked.

Ron nodded, and slowly inched his way up. The dizzy feeling didn't returned this time meaning the pain potion and injury stabilizers had completed their job. "Let's go," he said, his eyes already searching the tree line for any sign of his brother or friend.

************************************************************************

"Harry!" 

"Harry, wait up," George called. He ducked a low branch as he sped along on his broom. He knew an old Shooting Star was no match for a Firebolt and unless Harry slowed down he'd never catch up.

"Harry! Come on, tell me what is g-" George stopped midsentence. He'd found Harry. 

George had never seen this expression on Harry's face before. Harry's eyes were cold and hard. They stared hatefully at a short balding man with a thin rattish face and watery eyes. Both the man and the boy had their wands pointing dead straight over the other's heart.

Apparently George had stumbled across a stand off. Usually that's something one tries to avoid.

"Harry," George said softly, landing a few feet away, "I can't believe I'm about to say this, but you do realize the use of wands is forbidden in the summer."

Harry narrowed his eyes, "I'll risk it."

George stepped back nervously, his eyes straying from one angry face to the other. "Who is this?" he asked almost timidly.

"This," Harry spat out, "is someone who was once a man. Now he is nothing. George-" Harry indicated the bald man with a flick of his wand, "meet Wormtail."

That was about the last thing George had expected. As his reaction might betray, he was slightly surprised.

"WHAT?" George yelled, "_This_ is Wormtail?"

"You know me?" Peter asked, his eyes darting from George to Harry.

"Well yeah," George said, still shocked, "You- you and the marauders you made the map..."  


A faint expression of pride flashed across Wormtail's face. "Do you use that?" he asked with a note of interest.

Before George could respond Harry cut in. "This man is no Marauder," he said coldly, "He threw that away when he threw away his friends."

Wormtail flinched, but Harry wasn't done yet. "Yeah, this man could have been a great prankster, but instead he went as low as you can."

Peter glared. "You're the one on the loosing side of this war, Potter," he said angerly, "Being a Death Eater is an honor."

"Some honor," Harry retorted. George stood frozen in place. He didn't know what to do, both Peter and Harry still had their wands aimed straight at one another. Interfering might be dangerous, then again waiting could be even more so...

"Do not mock things you do not understand. Now-" Wormtail seemed to be returning to the point of conversation at which George had interrupted, "I'll tell you again, Harry, drop your wand."

"No," Harry said defiantly, "I think you're just too scared to except the duel I challenged."

"I'm not a coward," Wormtail said furiously, "I'm more powerful than you'll ever be." He turned his wand to George who was still standing on the sidelines looking lost, "Drop your wand or he's dead. _NOW!_"

"NO!" Harry yelled, eyes wide with sudden fright, "Leave him out of this."

Wormtail didn't budge. 

"Coward," Harry threw the word at him, "You can't even fight without cheating."

Wormtail ignored Harry as he eyed George thoughtfully. "Now this situation seems familiar doesn't it," he whispered, his voice held an icy edge. George stared at him blankly, trying not to shake from fright. Peter laughed cruelly and turned to Harry, "Now either you drop your wand or I kill the spare."

__

Kill the spare... the words echoed in his head, _Kill the spare... kill the spare..._

"Sorry Harry," Wormtail said with horrible cheeriness, "Times up." He raised his wand preparing to yell the fatal words, "_Avada-"_

"NO!!!!" Harry screamed once again, he leaped forward to push George out of the way. No one else was going to die because of him. His parents were gone, Cedric was gone- George was NOT going to follow.

"_Kedavra."_

A body fell to the ground and went still.

It wasn't George's.

************************************************************************

A/N: AAAAARRRRGGGG...... ok... my story keeps getting longer and longer... I meant to have them back at Hogwarts by now, but this narrator just keeps putting in all these twists and turns... I also meant to have some Sirius/James/Remus sections as well as Cedric/Lily (and Gus? *wink*) but as it is this is 16 pages typed, and I only have 24 hours at home before I leave for another week... so I think I'm doing pretty good all things considered.

Now who do you think just died... or did they die? or am i evil enough to let them die? hmm...

All you people waiting for your 15 minutes of fame YOU WILL BE IN MY STORY as a student... but your going to have to wait like one or tow chapters.. i'm trying i'm trying.

So yea... it will be about a week and a half before the next bit is up... but i'm trying. I'm so excited that people like my story. You guys have no idea how cool this is *does a little dance*

i have one more important notice: the laptop that i have been using for the majority of typing belongs to my sister not me... she just doesn't use it much at home, but soon she'll be leaving for college and I'll have to use the family computer... which means less writing time... but i'll try to keep posting regularly... 

THANK YOU'S:

****

Cammy: That is what I love to hear! I'm so happy that you like my story. Here is the next part... i hope you enjoy.

****

GiggleGurl15: Ha! I like your penname... *grin* and I like the fact you like my story. Hope you continue to enjoy.

****

WeasleyTwinsLover1112: YEA! I'm so glad you've continued to read and review my story! I'm glad you like it, and I look forward to hearing about some new stories! THANKS!

****

Usako3000: I'm glad you like my fic! Reunion time ought to be coming up soon... then again Harry might be dead... now would I do a thing like that... YOU THINK I'M BRILLIANT HOW COOL IS THAT! THANK YOU FOR SAYING THAT! I'M SO HAPPY!!!!!!!!!!!! And I'll put you in as a student (again i'm not promising anything big... but i thought it would be fun anywho...) like i said before i should have them hogwarts in one or two chapters... THANKS for REVIEWING

****

Me: I'm happy that you are happy and I'm even happier that you reviewed! No James or Sirius in this chapter but there is sure to be much much more of them (they're my favorite to write... *grin*) Thank you for reviewing. 

****

The Yellow Submarine: Nother cliffie... yes i'm evil, oh well. I'm glad you like it and I will try to update soon! THANK YOU THANK YOU for REVIEWING!

****

Starkitty: THANK YOU!!!!!!! I'm SSSSSSSSSSSSOOOOOOO glad you like this fic... more soon! (hopefully)

****

CrazieBabieMeg: A/N's are making a comeback WAHOO! i'm SSSSOOOO glad you like them... i like them too... they keep me happy. and a happy tempest is a tempest who writes fast! I LOVE YOUR REVIEWS!! so keep reviewing... i LOVE getting online and seeing them waiting there for me... I laugh and giggle and chuckle and roll on the floor then i get up dust my self off hug the computer and write another chapter... so now you know.. THANK YOU!

****

Nobodygirl: Thank you VERY VERY much for reviewing! I hope these chapters meet with your expectations!

****

Phantomgirl13411: EEE!!!! I'm so glad you like it! THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING! here's some more.

****

Anonymous: *stares at computer in shock* oh my god *stares some more* you think i'm one of the best? wow. I'm mean seriously WOW!!!!!! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! that is about the nicest thing anyone has ever told me. *sigh* i'm so happy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

****

Shei: Don't sorry I wont hold not reviewing for 5 against you... just make sure you review 7 *wink* I'm glad your liking it... I'm trying hard to keep it interesting and entertaining and all that nonsense... About Cedric... ya know what... i'm not really sure why i thought he had blonde hair and blue eyes... i didn't bother to double check *smacks self in forehead* i'm pretty sure he has blond hair but i'm not positive... but now that you mention it i think his eyes are grey... *sigh* oh well... thanks for pointing that out.. and THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING!!!!!!!!!


	8. One Body Hit the Ground

****

Impossibilities 

Chapter 8 - One Body Hit the Ground

Disclaimer: not mine- nuf said.

A/N: hello again... *waves* wow... *stares a reviews* those were some interesting reactions i got from those last 2 sentences... i don't know why i did that... i'm really evil i mean REALLY REALLY evil. Blame the narrator *glare from narrator* she made me do it, *narrator rolls eyes* and don't ask me why i talk about the narrator like she's another person, but i do... oh well. sorry about the major cliffie... glad you're still all paying attention... *grin*

Hey Kat ~ PUH-LEESE TELL ME YOUR PEN NAME

I NEED BOOK FIVE

************************************************************************

Peter Pettigrew stared in shock at the still body lying on the ground. He barely noticed as his wand arm dropped limply back to his side. He could not think, he could not breathe, he could only stare

.

Harry James Potter lay sprawled on his stomach. The left side of his face pressed against the ground causing his glasses to twist at an awkward angle. Not a single movement betrayed any sign of life.

Wormtail could not, would not believe it. He ought to be happy... hell he ought to be ecstatic- but instead his mind was gripped in an icy numbness. He could not have killed him.

It was impossible.

Harry Potter was meant to be killed by the Lord Voldemort himself, not just any old dumb Death Eater, especially not some low-class, untrustworthy, dumb Death Eater, and most decidedly not Wormtail.

It just simply isn't done! 

There is an order to these kind of affairs, a process that just isn't meant to be ignored. Follow me through this, if you will:

Firstly, there is always the brave, handsome, clever, daring, and all around sickenly superb Hero. It never fails, no matter what the situation, some guy has to be the hero, always.

Next, of course, there is the cunning, evil, brilliant, dark, and all around rather depressing Villain. The villain has little choice in the matter- if there's a hero, then there's a villain... period.

The Hero has his Best Friend/ SideKick and other "Good Guys" to help him out, but in the end he usually does the actual saving of the day. 

The Villain, on the other hand, has all his evil henchmen to do his bidding (or dirty work) while he actually conceives the evil plans.

Now the Hero can either destroy the Villain (much to the joy of all the Good Guys... and sometimes the joy of the Bad Guys as well) or the Hero can be disastrously defeated by the dark treachery of the Villain. 

But those are the _only_ possibilities. The henchmen never, and I mean_ never_, get to kill the Hero. It just doesn't work that way.

This, Peter knew, meant he had made yet but another stupid mistake. One which he was sure was uncorrectable. 

Wormtail tried to force his brain to give him an answer. Perhaps he was over-reacting. Maybe his Master would be glad that he had killed Harry. But poor, slow Wormtail greatly doubted that idea. His terror of the Dark Lord automatically convinced him the Voldemort was going to be angry, very, very angry.

And when Voldemort is angry, everyone gets to know about it.

As you can well see, Wormtail was rather preoccupied, and because of this he failed to remember the presence of George until a bit too late.

************************************************************************

Pure terror filled George as Wormtail leveled his wand directly at him. Peter's eyes were glittering with some mad, wild light- a totally unnatural glow. 

George was drowning in panic, it fogged his senses. He had always thought himself a rather levelheaded kind of a guy, but this was just tad too intense for comfort.

Vaguely he heard Harry give a yell as Wormtail's thin cruel lips formed the deadly words. Automatically George's arms flew up to ward off what he knew was unblockable. Had he been in a calmer state of mind he might have laughed out loud at the absurdity of the defensive action. Really- trying to bloke the Killing Curse with your bare arms.

He felt rather than saw Harry leap in front of him. The act of protection so surprised him that he let his arms fall, gasping as he watched Harry's body hit the ground and go still.

This wasn't happening. 

Harry couldn't possibly be dead; it couldn't happen- The Boy Who Lived just doesn't keel over on you. 

Yes, yes, that was definitely it- this was all just some horrible mistake. 

George closed his eyes, his breathing was rising to hysterical as he willed himself to wake up. This was just some terrifying nightmare. Any second now he would wake up in his room, Fred would be snoring in the other bed, and Ron and Harry safe upstairs.

George opened his eyes.

Harry still lay on the ground.

This time white-hot fury surged into George's body. His eyes narrowed to slits and a wild agitated scream tore from his throat. 

"YOU KILLED HIM!!" George yelled launching himself at Wormtail, "YOU KILLED HIM!"

George could not think clearly, he only knew that it was unfair and that he wanted revenge. He was not totally aware of what he was doing. He was angry and that was all that mattered.

George knocked Peter heavily to the ground, landing fully on top of him. Reaching into one of his secret pockets, George whipped out a wand and pointed it at the stunned Wormtail's head. 

Peter's own wand had been flung from his hand by the force of the impact and was now several feet away lying innocently on the ground. To a random by passer it would never have been taken for a murder weapon.

For a few moments neither wizard moved. George's breath was heavy and labored and his eyes hectic with grief. Harry wasn't just George's little brothers friend. He was _his_ friend too. His teammate. The greatest seeker George had ever played with. 

And now he was dead. Killed by this man. He should do something, anything, but George could not make his mind think of a single spell. He stayed frozen in place- wand pressed against Wormtail's forehead, knees digging into Wormtail's chest.

He hesitated too long. Peter seized the opportunity to shove George momentarily off of his chest. The moment was long enough for Wormtail to pull in his legs and send a foot solidly into George's midriff. 

George lost his grip on his wand and fell back clutching his stomach and resisting the urge to vomit. All air had been knocked from his lungs. He could only gasp and choke as his eyes watered madly.

Wormtail's fingers fumbled along the ground, they closed around a smooth polished stick of wood and he sat up pointing his wand in front of him. 

He was shaking violently now. All he wanted was to escape- to leave the situation far behind him. Harry reminded him far too much of another dark-haired man. A man Wormtail had last seen similarly sprawled on the ground...

When had things become so complicated? All Peter had wanted was a little power, a little recognition. He had been tired of being overshadowed by his talented friends. He hadn't known exactly what he was getting into before it was too late. Voldemort had threatened him, Peter would have _died_ if he hadn't told the Dark Lord he was the Potter's Secrete Keeper. He hadn't _had_ a choice.

Or had he?

__

/"THEN YOU SHOULD HAVE DIED...DIED RATHER THAN BETRAY YOUR FRIENDS, AS WE WOULD HAVE DONE FOR YOU..."/

No! _He had no choice_. He _had_ to do what he did. It was the only way. What was there to be gained by defying his Master? Nothing! No choice... no choice...

__

Choice...

Wormtail's last glance at the scene showed two boys on the ground. One face down, inky black hair stark against the ground. The other on his knees, bright red hair hiding his face as he leaned forward holding his stomach.

And then Wormtail Disapparated.

Running from the past, running from the present, running from the future...

************************************************************************

It took George several minutes to refocus himself. His stomached ached where the booted foot had slammed into it. But it was a dull ache, ignorable under the more pressing circumstances.

He swore realizing Wormtail was gone. 

The coward... turning tail and fleeing. Disgraceful.

And Harry...

George scrambled over to the fallen body. He was terrified of what he would find, what he knew he would find. Yet some how, he felt a faint hope still burning inside...

This _was_ the Boy Who Lived after all. Could Harry have defied death once again? 

Please please please let it be so. Harry didn't deserve to go like this. Stupid, brave, heroic Harry. How could he have done that? Taking the curse meant for George- that was a debt one could not repay.

He just wasn't dead, George refused to allow Harry to be dead.

Desperately George rolled the body over. He inhaled sharply when the lightning shaped scar came into view- for it was a scar no longer. In its stead was a cut, covered in bright crimson blood. Harry's oddly contorted glasses hung lopsidedly from his face.

Gingerly George pulled the glasses off and set them on the ground near Harry's head. The younger boy's body was too still... far far too still.

Try as he might George could not distinguish any rise or fall of the chest. Perhaps that was only because anguished tears obscured George's vision... or perhaps it was because there was nothing to see.

George franticly moved his fore and middle fingers along the side of Harry's neck, searching for some kind of pulse, however weak.

But there was nothing. George's hands shook with fear and despair his eyes were becoming hectic and panicked as he pressed harder into Harry's neck- it had to be there...

Nothing.

More nothing.

There was no use, Harry was gone. 

It was all George's fault... Harry was dead, he was-

Wait! There was something...

George scarcely dared to breathe... had it just been his imagination? He leaned closer hoping, praying, begging with all his might that it was real...

And...

YES! There it was again. George could have danced with joy. 

It was a heartbeat- painfully slow, yet still steady. 

"Harry?" George asked frantically, "Harry, can you hear me?"

George didn't bother to consider that it was completely impossible that Harry was alive. This is Avada Kedavra we're talking about. It's not called the Killing Curse for any old reason. 

Suddenly Harry gasped, his whole body jumping. George's eyes widened. "HARRY?!?" he asked again.

Harry's eyelids fluttered slightly. "George?" he whispered hoarsely, "Wha- what happened?" He struggled to get up becoming distraunt. "Where's Wormtail," he asked wildly, though his voice barely above croak

George pushed him back flat on the ground. "Stay still," he said eyes filled with concern, "Just- just calm down. He's gone, disapparated I think."

George tried to think of what he should do. He was scared, dammit he was terrified. Harry needed medical attention, fast!

"Just stay still," he said again casting around for some sort of inspiration. A sign... anything... telling him what to do.

Very reluctantly Harry relaxed. "What happened? He was-" Harry broke off, "he was going to kill you..." Harry hands moved to clutch his aching forehead. His body felt like lead, and his head felt like fire.

"You- you saved me," George said slowly, "You took the Killing Curse for me." He looked as if he could not believe it. "You were hit and you're still alive."

Harry closed his eyes. He didn't understand anymore than George did. How had it happened? He had no mother here to protect him this time, and yet...

"Help me up," Harry ordered reopening his eyes.

George protested, "Don't you think you should-" Harry ignored him, struggling to get to his feet by himself. He could barely even sit up. 

"You need to stay still," George told him firmly, "Here," George caught him and drew one of Harry's arms over his shoulder. "I'll carry you."

Harry resisted. "I'm too heavy for you," he tried to say attempting to stand up. His legs felt like rubber and his head spun. He was so dizzy he could hardly see straight. "Where are my glasses?" he mumbled feeling his face distractedly.

George set them firmly on his nose than scooped Harry up in one smooth motion. "You are definitely not too heavy," he stated. Harry didn't answer. He felt so dizzy he couldn't stand to keep his eyes open. His head pounded and it hurt to breathe.

He hardly registered the fact that George was walking back towards the Quidditch field. All he wanted to do was sink into the gathering darkness at the edges of his brain. He had never felt so tired.

************************************************************************

George glanced with worry at Harry's face every few steps. The fifteen-year-old was fast dropping into unconsciousness. Harry needed help.

"FRED!" he yelled, trying to go faster without jostling his burden, "FRED! RON! Where are you?"

"George?" a voice called from his right. He hurriedly changed course to that direction moving as quickly as his heavy load would allow. 

"Ron! Fred! Over here!" he called out. He heard a crashing sound approaching and then Fred and Ron burst through the trees panting. Their red faces clashed with their flaming hair. Both sets of eyes widened in horror as they saw who George was carrying.

"OH MY GOD, HARRY!" Ron cried out, rushing over to his friend. 

"What happened?" Fred asked George.

"Wormtail shot the Killing Curse at him," George replied bluntly. Ron froze at these words, terror flooding his eyes. No! That was impossible... Harry couldn't be dead... he couldn't.

"Is he-" Fred began, but George cut him off.

"He's alive. I've no idea how, but we need to get him back to the house. He woke up for a minute, but I think he passed out again."

Ron nodded his face tight with worry.

"Do you want me to carry him?" Fred asked eyeing his exhausted brother, "You looked pretty wiped out."

George nodded, and Fred came forward and took Harry's limp form from him. "Come on let's go."

Ron immediately started forward, but George paused, "I'm going to go back and grab my broom. I'll fly ahead and tell Mum we're coming." Fred nodded curtly then turned towards the direction of the Burrow going as fast as he could, Ron right beside him.

George turned and hurried back between the trees. Arriving back at the tiny clearing where he and Harry had met Wormtail, he hurried over to his broom. He was about to mount when three things caught his eye. 

Harry's Firebolt, and two thin polished wands. Remembering that he had dropped his as had Harry, George picked up both wands without a second thought. Next he looked at the Firebolt. Here he hesitated momentarily, speed was the important thing... and of course Harry wouldn't mind if he borrowed his broom... 

Tucking his own broomstick under one arm and leaping astride the Firebolt, George sped towards his house. He spotted Fred and Ron down below him, and let go of his Shooting Star letting it's built in emergency lander float it down to the ground. Then he was off.

************************************************************************

Fred and Ron arrived at the Burrow to find an extremely distraunt Molly Weasley waiting outside with a very windblown George and somber Arthur Weasley.

Ron dumped the three brooms he'd been carrying on the porch (his own, George's and Fred's) then rushed after his parents and brothers who had taken Harry inside.

Ginny and Hermoine hovered off to one side. Staring with tear-filled eyes at Harry's bloody forehead, and still frame. George was explaining quietly to them what had happened. Ron heard Ginny yelp as Wormtail's identity was briefly explained.

"We have to take him directly to Hogwarts," Arthur said (he now held Harry in his arms as Molly hovered frantically beside him, tears staining her face.) "Ron, get the floo powder," he ordered, "George start the fire."

Both of his sons rushed to obey. Within seconds a large blaze roared merrily on the fireplace. Molly cast a pinch of Floo Powder into the fire, turning it bright green. "You go first Arthur," she said watching anxiously as her husband, carrying Harry, stepped into the flames.

"Albus Dumbledore's Office!" he yelled.

She sent Ron next, followed by George, Hermoine, Fred, and then Ginny. Lastly Molly threw in her own pinch of Floo and yelled, "Albus Dumbledore's Office," as clearly as she could above the roar of the fire.

************************************************************************

Arthur stepped out of the fireplace in Dumbledore's office briskly, knowing that the rest of his family would soon be following. 

Professor Dumbledore sat at the desk against the far wall. Dumbledore looked up with surprise as he heard Arthur enter. His face immediately darkened when he saw Harry. 

"Albus I-" Arthur began, but was cut off by the arrival of the rest of company.

Professor Dumbledore regarded them gravely. "What happened?" he asked quietly. 

They all rushed to explain at once. Dumbledore held up a hand to stop the unintelligible flow. "Who saw what ever took place?"

George stepped forward slightly and Dumbledore nodded to him. With a deep breath George began to explain. Dumbledore listened silently for a few moments, then turned to his office door. "Come. You will all finish telling me later. We must get Harry to the hospital right away."

He held the door open for Arthur who carried Harry down the stairs first, the rest of them followed behind like a trail of worried ducklings.

"Professor Dumbledore, what is the meaning of this?" Madame Pomfrey demanded as the large crowd of worried red heads came rushing into her domain- the foremost carrying an unnaturally still body.

"Questions later, Poppy," Dumbledore responded, "Harry needs medical attention first. He's been hit by Avada Kedavra."

Madame Pomfrey gasped with shock, eyeing the body with renewed wariness.

"He's quite alive," Dumbledore assured her.

"I know that," she snapped back. Briskly she ordered Arthur to lay Harry down on one of the beds before ushering them all away. 

Molly stepped foreward guiding Ron and George ahead of her. "These two need a little fixing up as well," she said, one eye remaining fixed on Harry and the other glaring at Madame Pomfrey.

"Yes, yes," Madame Pomfrey said, waving them aside, "Have them wait on those beds over there. I'll see to them in a few minutes."

Molly nodded, and with a tight smile nudged George and Ron towards the direction indicated.

"I need peace and quiet to work," Madame Pomfrey stated flatly, "Complete focus is absolutely essential, kindly go away."

"Of course, Poppy," Professor Dumbledore said with a half bow before anyone else could argue. He turned to the large group of strained people all craning the heads to look at Harry's still body. "Come along now," he said, "I need to hear exactly what happened."

Very reluctantly they all shuffled back towards the gargoyle in front of Dumbledore's office. "Baulderdash," he announced and the Gargoyle leapt out of the way.

Before they could enter the stairwell, Professor McGonagall came hurrying around the corner.

"Wait a moment Albus," she said, "I've sent some guest up there already. They came to talk to you, said it was very important. I asked them to wait up in your office."

"Who is it?" Dumbledore asked, slightly annoyed to be interrupted at a time of crisis such as this, but, as always, he did not let it show.

"Remus Lupin," Professor McGonagall replied, "he uh... brought his dog with him," McGonagall scowled slightly and Dumbledore gave a half smile, "Another gentleman was with them. I didn't recognize him, and he didn't offer me a name."

"I see," Professor Dumbledore responded, "Thank you Minerva."

Professor McGonagall nodded crisply and turned to walk back down the hall. Ginny watched the expression on Hermoine's face with puzzled eyes, McGonagall's words seemed to mean more to Hermoine than they did for her... but what?

Back in the hospital wing George was faced with a puzzle of his own. He had shoved his hands into his pockets and rediscovered the two wands he's stuffed in them. One he knew was Harry's. But the other was not the one he had had before.

To be accurate, it hadn't exactly been _his_ wand in his pocket to begin with. It was only a joke wand he liked to carry with him- the latest model to be exact... capable of 2 common spells before turning into a rubber chicken, or mouse, or other such nonsense. 

But the one he had now was definitely not the same one. It must be Wormtail's... but Wormtail had had to use a wand when he Disapparated.

But that would mean the wand Wormtail had wasn't a real wand...

Oh... dear.

************************************************************************

A/N: I meant to have a bit more, but everyone was so desperate to have me post, and it took me so long to do- so here you go. Of course that means that the James and Harry reunion is even MORE delayed... but what the hey. I apologise again for the long delay... i was out of town for a week and then i had to retype half the chapter cuz it made no sense and i start school next week and i have summer homework i have yet to finish *guilty look* sorry... i have lost of excuses... *sigh* at least i finally got them to Hogwarts... *wink*

And remember.... it's the day before the term starts, so that's why all the teachers are there...

Thank you's, Comments, Questions, Answers, Concerns, Ect:

****

Cammy: So Harry isn't dead... you're right, that would have been interesting... but I couldn't do it... *wink* thanks for reviewing.

****

Bodie: it's all yours- glad you reviewed.

****

WeasleyTwinsLover1112: glad you liked, yes i'm a bully, but perhaps i've made up for it... 

****

Jeva: good gog! calm down I'VE WRITTEN THE NEXT PART *hides behind computer and gingerly holds out chapter eight* yes i will put you in my fic... hmm kaydee and jeva feuds... that could be REALLY fun... *rubs hands together and cackles* THAT YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL THE REVIEWS.... I LOVE IT I LOVE IT I LOVE IT!!!! i love insanity more please.

****

Coolkatz88: i made you wait a long time. I'M SO SORRY! but here it is now.

****

KaSo-LuVeR-4eVeR: *cackles* glad you liked it... i am evil aren't i? hope you liked this part.

****

Belle: thanks for reviewing... wow a fellow early school return sufferer. I feel for you mate, i really really do.

****

KAT: I loved the Review... just what i needed. The word Blar ALWAYS makes me happier... cuz i think of RB saying with a high pitched "nih" and then the really low "blar" and i laugh and laugh and laugh... and laugh... so Harry's didn't die *cheers* and about Wormtail... things just might get a bit interesting in his department... WHAT IS YOUR PENNAME

****

Shei: Doesn't my school start WAY too early? We get out in the first week of june though... that's probably before you... but you are SO lucky... i feel like summer has hardly started... you're friend goes back on Oct. 5? THAT'S NOT FAIR! anywho glad, you liked the story... i don't mind a bit if you leave some reviews to talk to other reviewers.. no worries... have a nice day. *wink*

****

Usako2000: Thanks... i understand about the whole not reviewing regularly thing... i'm kinda bad about that myself so i'm really REALLY honored your reviewing mine... well Wormtail didn't die (yet) *evil laughter* and Harry didn't die either so its a compromise. Wormtail did seem a bit out of character didn't he? well i was thinking that maybe he was more confident when old voldie wasn't breathing down his neck.. i dunno. thanks again.

****

The Yellow Submarine: thanks for reviewing.. cliffies are VERY evil... but fun to write.. no james or Remus or Sirius or Lily or Cedric yet.... but lot's in the next chapie!

****

Kaydee: hello again. *sigh* i love your reviews... the highlight of my day... i borrowed and worked off of some of your title ideas... tell me what you think... i haven't decided yet. you're so lucky you go back on Sept. 3. *sigh* i DO miss Canada... it was really fun... *looks depressed* anywho... i get out in the first or second week of june... so yea that's probably why... couldn't they just shorten the school year? sheesh... i think i'm going to have fun when i finally get around to writing about you and jeva *evil grin* FUN FUN FUN! oh yea... music.... umm... i like smash mouth, third eye blind, matchbox 20, bare naked ladies, weezer, counting crows, beatles (of course), simon and garfunckle, the list goes on and on, and it get's pretty random.... oh well... this fic probably won't be very dark.. or maybe it will. i'm not very good at writing dark... then again i've never really tried *looks thoughtful* well oh well, for now stick with neutral for you angst fix she's excellent at that... THANKS FOR THE TITLE IDEAS!

****

Unlimited: wow... first time i've every been called a bastard... interesting... anywho thanks for reviewing... here's some more.

****

Kaiser in Disguise: more for you right here.

****

Kranberries: YAHOO! i love it when people like my a/n's *grins* thank you so much for reviewing. i do try to keep this semi realistic and i'm glad someone thinks i'm succeeding. just keep breathing over there, here's the next chapter.

Kedi: ok.... i understood the first and the last one, and i have obeyed and given it to you, but what languages were the others?

****

Mistress of Darkness: Well, here you go, i've updated. I'm so glad you like it! thank you SO MUCH for reviewing! i'm your hero *stares with shock at computer screen* tha- that's incredible THANK YOU *dances around* isn't the whole book 5 thing insane... dumb dumb mean ol' jkr...

****

Allison: glad you like it, thank you so much for the review... here's some more.

****

Nicole Wood: please don't hex me *looks nervous* here's some more. you think i'm brilliant? a genius? no definately not... but thanks *looks at comp in awe*

****

Lily: all yours... now you know who fell...

OK SO THESE PEOPLE HAVE ALREADY BEEN SPOKEN TOO... but this is different:

****

Kaydex, Srta Zombie, and Lady Javexalot: first let me applaud you on the names... very nice. and second let me run and hide before i am attacked EEK! now after i got over the fact that your reviews are rather frightning *grin*i found them very funny... and also quite successful i ran over to my computer and got what i could done and posted asap. every hour... very scary... *runs and hides* *comes back feeling silly* now please put both coke and coffee down! coffe stunts your growth! i know that for a fact! my mother is only 5' 2" that is what i have to look forward to!!!!!! aaaaaaaahhhhhh i'm gonna be short (actually i'm taller than me mum already... but what the hey) thats right kaydex give her some juice... she needs it. '''''ACTUALIZA TEMPEST O YE PARTO LOS DIENTES!!!!! nice banner by the way *shades eyes to gaze lovingly at banner* DON'T break my teeth! i just got my braces off two months ago and they're all nice and straight now.. my parents payed good money to get them like this *wink* so once again guys i apologise for the long delay.. hopefully it wont take nearly so long this time... *sigh* later days.


	9. Believing the Unbelievable is Unbelievab...

****

Impossibilities

Chapter 9 - Believing the Unbelievable is Unbelievablely Hard

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Dedication: This chapter is for Meg (CrazieBabieMeg) to make up for forgetting her in m thank you's- something which I am most deeply sorry for.

A/N: well... school has started... lucky me. *scowls* I will try to continue to write as fast as I can... (CA's education system is HIGHLY over-rated)

Kat- what is your pen name ( YOUR REAL PENNAME!)

************************************************************************

Hermione looked questioningly towards Professor Dumbledore. Surely he would speak with herself and the Weasleys before Remus, Sirius, and who ever the other man was that Professor McGonagall mentioned. Harry was far more important, wasn't he?

Dumbledore seemed indecisive only momentarily, than he turned back to the Gargoyle that still waited patiently beside the opening leading to Dumbledore's office. 

"Come along everyone," he said briskly starting up the stairs. They followed slightly hesitantly behind him, all exchanging worried glances.

Dumbledore marched right on into this office causing the two men and one dog waiting inside of it to jump. "Ahh, Remus, Snuffles, it is good to see you." The Weasleys (minus Molly) all exchanged glances at Dumbledore's addressal of the large black dog.

"Good day, sir," Remus returned. Sirius gave a slight bark, but James remained silent. Remus had once again charmed his appearances. Apparently it was effective as Dumbledore showed no recognition upon turning to him.

Dumbledore was about to pursue the matter of this unknown gentleman when Remus interrupted his train of thought. "We hoped to speak with you privately, Professor," he said. He smiled at the Weasleys and Hermione as they filed into the room from behind Dumbledore. "Of course it is lovely to see you all as well, but we have some news for the Headmaster."

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley hurriedly assured Remus that there was no offense taken what so ever while Hermione eyed James thoughtfully. There was something about that man's bearing that seemed oddly familiar... did she know him?

Dumbledore turned to Remus. "I have a rather pressing matter to discuss with the Weasleys and Miss Granger here-," he said apologetically, "Can you wait?"

"Yes, of course," Remus said, trying not to betray his disappointment. He desperately longed to get the matter of James out in the open with Dumbledore, but he was far too polite to say so. If Dumbledore had a reason to speak with the Weasleys then in was probably important.

"Shall we wait some place else?" Remus offered, looking uncertainly about the room.

Dumbledore waved him away, "No need. You may remain here, I want the Weasleys to be the first to test out my new office space." The others in the room exchanged puzzled glances. New office space?

Oblivious to their curious gazes Dumbledore turned and opened the door that they had come through from the stairway. 

At least it appeared to be the same door, if their memory served them correctly. But even Hermione Granger had to second guess herself when the door swung open. Instead of revealing the descending stairway Dumbledore stepped through into another brightly lit room.

He paused when he realized that no one was following him. He glanced around and chuckled at the bug eyed people peering nervously at him through the door frame. 

"There's no need to look so surprised," Dumbledore said good-naturedly, "It's a charm I had Professor Flitwick put on the door for me. I now have four extra rooms that appear through a single doorway."

"Wicked," breathed Fred Weasley, working up his nerve and tip toeing into the room. The rest of them quickly followed. 

Professor Dumbledore bowed to Remus, Sirius, and James before closing the door saying, "Thank you very much, my friends, for waiting. We shan't take too long."

Remus nodded rather glumly, and Sirius (still in dog form) let out a small whine. James merely looked at his feet, trying very hard to keep his wits about him. 

************************************************************************

The conversation between Mrs. and Mr. Weasley, Hermione, Ginny, Fred, and Dumbledore was a brisk one. Only George had actually been at the scene of the curse, but he wasn't present to be questioned. 

Fred did his best to go over what he knew. He explained carefully what Harry and Ron had said about Wormtail, but little else could be said on the subject. 

It rapidly became apparent that what they needed was Ron, George, and most of all Harry to explain precisely what had happened. Dumbledore finally suggested that the Hermione and the Weasleys go on down to the hospital wing while he talked to Remus. Harry was in no immediate danger, and the full story could be shared after everything had settled down.

They agreed, Hermione was especially eager to go down and see Harry- if only to reassure herself that he was alright.

Dumbledore opened the door for them once again. Instead of leading back to his main office, it opened upon the stairway that led out to the gargoyle entrance. 

He assured them once again that he would join them shortly, and to come directly to him if anything unexpected happened with Harry.

************************************************************************

James Potter leaned back in a soft dark-red armchair and crossed his legs, heart beating wildly with pent-up adrenaline. Before him the fire crackled and popped, while inside he attempted to sort out the mass of utter confusion that comprised his brain.

What if Dumbledore didn't believe him? What if he thought they were all crazy? Dumbledore is a very powerful wizard- if he thought this had anything to do with Dark Magic things could get ugly...

No, he was being silly. James uncrossed his legs, shifted slightly, and crossed them the opposite way. Of course Dumbledore would believe, Dumbledore was that kind of a guy. He'd know it was James, wouldn't he?

James uncrossed his legs again, leaned forward, and raked his fingers through his hair. Oh the complications of coming back from the dead. 

Remus glanced at his fidgeting friend and hid a smile. In truth he was just as worried as James, but years of practice kept his face blank and his body still. He looked almost relaxed to the casual observer, inside, however, he was as tense as a tightly coiled spring. 

Remus shifted his attention to gazing about the room. He never tired of admiring Albus' many fascinating trinkets which were set at odd places about the room.

Remus glanced back at James, who was now fiddling half-heartedly with his glasses. With all the charms on him, James now resembled an ordinary, everyday, run-of-the-mill kind of guy. The sort of person no one will look at twice. Perfect for sneaking supposedly dead men into Hogwarts.

"I can take the charm off now, if you like," Remus volunteered, walking over to James. His friend looked up from his glasses and smiled.

"Thanks," James said, handing over the spectacles.

Remus nodded and drew his wand. He tapped the frame and muttered a quick charm. The glasses immediately stretched and reformed, molding themselves into their original shape.

Sirius, now shaped as a man, was busy pacing the room. Now he paused, watching as James slowly transformed back into his normal appearance. 

It was reassuring to see James return to the way Sirius remembered him- wild black hair and all. Whenever Remus put those charms on it almost made Sirius believe that James was gone again, that he had never come back from the dead at all. Sirius couldn't stand the thought of losing his best friend again- once was more than enough.

"I wonder what's taking him so long," Sirius said returning to his pacing- 7 steps to the wall with the funky portrait, 7 steps back to the wall with all the shelves, 7 steps to the wall with the funky portrait, and 7 steps back to the wall with all the shelves, 7 steps to the-

"Stop pacing," Remus grumbled, "you're giving me a headache. Besides they've hardly been in there 3 minutes."

"Sorry," Sirius muttered. He flopped down in an armchair opposite the one James occupied and stared broodingly in to the fire. Sirius hated waiting. No that was a lie, Sirius didn't hate waiting, he _loathed_ it. 

After 12 years of brooding in a prison cell, Sirius felt he needed to make up for lost time by filling all waking hours with constant activity- constant mayhem wouldn't go amiss either.

Remus wandered over to a tall bookshelf crammed full with a multitude of volumes. Some were old and thick with pages that seemed to crumble away before his eyes- others thin and sleek with binding that had yet to be cracked. 

Remus let his eyes sweep down the rows of titles as his mind wandered elsewhere. He waited, extra sensitive ears straining for the sound of footsteps approaching the door. It seemed an age before they finally arrived. 

Hastily Remus turned from the shelf to open the door. James had shrunk back in his chair, nervousness growing every second. Sirius, who was not blessed with werewolf hearing, twisted around in his chair to see what Remus was doing.

The door opened before Remus could even brush his fingers against the handle. In stepped Albus Dumbledore. (Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chief Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards- thankyouverymuch.) 

For the first brief moment before Dumbledore looked up, Remus thought the Headmaster looked rather more strained than usual. But as Dumbledore caught his eye with a smile that clearly expressed his delight, Remus was sure he must be imagining things.

"Ah Remus, thank you for waiting. To what do I owe this pleasant surprise," Professor Dumbledore said motioning for Remus to sit down and moving towards his own seat behind his desk.

As he moved towards his seat, Dumbledore noticed Sirius peering around the side of the armchair. "Just turn it around Mr. Black," he said with a smile, "that must be a terribly uncomfortable position."

Sirius stood up and grinned, "Of course sir." He rotated the chair until he could face Professor Dumbledore properly. James, his back still to the Headmaster, sank down further into his chair.

"Right then," Dumbledore said, settling down and with his clasped hands resting on the table in front of him, "to business." 

Dumbledore looked to the one armchair that still remained pointed towards the hearth. His eyes twinkled behind his half moon spectacles as he said to Remus, "I was under the impression there was one more to this party. Unless of course, Minerva was mistaken,"

"No, we do have someone else we would like you to meet," Sirius said, a gleeful smile playing across his face.

Remus stood up and moved towards the armchair. Plainly James was not planning on joining the conversation anytime soon. "You see Professor," Remus explained grabbing the resisting James' hand and pulling him to his feet, "Sirius and I ran across an old friend, and we don't know quite what to make of it."

Dumbledore stood up quickly as the back of the familiar messy black haired head came into view. All his worries and concerns about Harry vanished as shock instated itself.

James reluctantly turned around to face the stunned silence. "Good afternoon, sir," he said weakly, "I'm afraid it's been a while."

Sirius couldn't help but smirk at the look on Professor Dumbledore's face. It's not often you see the greatest wizard alive completely speechless. It was a sight to remember.

After several very tense moments Dumbledore appeared to have collected himself. "Remus Lupin," he said sharply, "Please explain yourself."

"Well, you see, the thing is," Remus began uncertainly, "Well... it would seem that James has, uh, come back from the dead."

"How?" Dumbledore asked, eyes filled with caution.

"Well, we're not totally sure...because, well..."

"We don't know," Sirius interrupted, "that's all there is to it. We only know that James is back and that this is really him, but how and why are quite a mystery." He grinned at Dumbledore, "Explanations are usually your department, sir."

"I see," Professor Dumbledore said. He sank wearily back into his seat. "How is it that you are sure?"

"He proved it," Remus replied. He still stood slightly behind James, one hand resting protectively on his friend's shoulder.

"Beyond a doubt," Sirius added, his tone daring Dumbledore to disagree.

James merely remained rooted on the spot, managing a weak smile in Dumbledore's direction.

Dumbledore's aged fingers massaged his temples as he evaluated the situation. His heart was yelling for him to leap up and hug James without another thought, but his brain was wary. Perhaps it was a trap? 

Yet both Remus and Sirius seemed totally convinced. Had it just been Sirius, Dumbledore might have been able to believe that this was a hoax. That some Death Eater was toying with the poor young man's grief and guilt. But Remus as well? That didn't mesh. Remus was very level headed, and very hard to trick. Werewolf instincts were useful that way.

Could it be? How could he be sure? Dumbledore knew that common sense is clouded when faced with such a predicament. He desperately _wanted_ to believe, but feared what would happen if his trust was misplaced. 

Proof. He needed proof. How do you prove the impossible?

Vertisium would be nice, but you had to go through all sorts of procedures to obtain it from the ministry. A skilled potions maker could attempted to make it themselves, one as apt as Severus Snape might even succeed. But something told Dumbledore that bringing Snape into this was not a good idea.

And much as he wished he could, Dumbledore refused to believe solely on the words of Remus, Sirius, and the man claiming to be James. 

Slowly Dumbledore raised his head. Sirius and Remus were staring at him expectantly. James eyes were downcast, as if he knew Dumbledore didn't believe him. 

And then it came to Albus, a way to prove it.

"Very well," Dumbledore said. He stood up and opened a drawer to his desk. Instantly a soft glowing sheen coated the room. It's eerie light bounced off the walls and made the fire dance with silver. He pulled out his pensive and placed it on the center of his desk. Sirius, Remus, and James merely stared.

"Professor?" James asked hesitantly. Dumbledore beckoned him forward.

"Mr. James Potter," Professor Dumbledore began, "if that be who you are, than I pray you will not be offended it I ask you to prove it." James nodded slowly. 

"I want you close your eyes," Dumbledore continued, "and remember everything you can about past conversations you have had with me. And then, when I ask you to, I would like you to remember how it is you are alive."

James was utterly and thoroughly confused, but he attempted to appear calm as he closed his eyes and thought back through the years.

Professor Dumbledore took his wand and gently placed the tip to the center of James' forehead. He muttered a few words that James did not understand and than began to draw the wand point away from James and towards the pensive. A stream of silver light followed the wand until it touched the liquid inside the pensive. 

Dumbledore withdrew his wand but the light between James and the pensive remained. It shimmered and danced then slowly grew brighter. It looked like some sort of shiny water being poured from James' head into the bowl on Dumbledore's desk. 

All the occupants of the office save James watched the stream of light with rapt attention. Suddenly the office seemed to melt. Sirius and Remus' eyes darted around wildly, but Dumbledore appeared unconcerned.

The scenery shift first to show a much younger Dumbledore and a twelve year old James sitting together in the office holding a lively conversation. 

After a few moments if changed to show four very guilty looking marauders hanging their heads as another Dumbledore fought to hide a grin.

Another shift and it was James receiving his Head Boy badge. 

Shift- James and Lily's wedding. The pictures were moving faster now. Again and again images of Dumbledore and James flashed before them. Sometimes there were others as well, other times the two were alone. 

It continued on and on. The real James was shaking slightly now and drops of sweat glistened on his face, but the memories kept right on flooding into the pensive. Finally it came to the night Harry had witnessed Voldemort's resurrection. It showed James escaping the wand, of his months as a free shade, then at last- the day he became alive.

Midway through a reliving of James meeting Remus again, Dumbledore spoke.

"Enough." 

The word sounded odd after the hollow sound of conversations from the pensive. Abruptly they were back in Dumbledore's office and James was opening his eyes. He caught himself against the desk as his knees sagged. Tentatively he glanced up to meet Dumbledore's gaze.

The headmaster's face was impassive for a few moments and James feared the worse. Could something have gone wrong? 

Finally, Dumbledore's expression softened- changing into a huge smile. 

"Welcome back, my boy," he said hoarsely, unshed tears glistened in the corners of his eyes as he hugged James warmly, "Welcome back."

************************************************************************

Ron slouched dejectedly against the headboard of the hospital bed assigned to him by Madame Pomfrey. She had yet to see to him, and the annoying throbbing of his injured nose as the Pain Potion wore off caused his eyes to water. 

Seated on the next bed over, George had resorted to counting ceiling tiles while he contemplated what to do about the wand he had discovered. The obvious choice was to tell Professor Dumbledore, but George seriously doubted Madame Pomfrey would allow him to leave, even though he felt perfectly fine. Molly Weasley could rather over protective.

George smiled to himself, there was a good point to all this confusion. Now he and Fred would know for sure whether or not the wand could be used for Apparation. They had been struggling to find someone who was willing to test it, or at least someone who was too dense to notice if they switched their wands. It seemed the opportunity had finally presented itself.

George glanced over to his youngest brother. Poor Ron, it must be tough having you best friend under near constant threat of attack by the most feared dark wizard in all history of the magically world. All George's amusement in picturing Wormtail holding a rubber mouse vanished as the reason for his visit to the hospital wing returned to his mind in full force.

He squeezed his eyes shut but the memory of Harry- pale faced and strained- as Madame Pomfrey had closed the curtains around his bed kept repaying on the inside of his eyelids. _Please let him be ok. _George thought desperately. He didn't even want to imagine what would happen to the wizarding world if it lost it's hero.

George couldn't take it anymore. He needed something to take his mind off of both trick wands and fallen heroes.

"Ron?" George asked finally breaking the silence. Ron rolled over to face him.

"What?"

"How does Harry know Wormtail?"

Ron gave a resigned sigh. "I wondered when you'd be asking that," he said propping himself up on one elbow. "Well back in third year..." he began, but was cut off as Madame Pomfrey suddenly came out from behind the curtain around Harry's bed and approached Ron's. 

"Let's have a look at that nose of yours," she said drawing her wand in a business like manner. Ron resisted the urge to cover his nose protectively, instead he asked, "How's Harry?"

Madame Pomfrey scowled slightly. "I don't know about that about that boy," he exclaimed shaking her head, "If its not one thing, its another. But this time he's outdone himself. How he survived that curse is beyond me." She looked at Ron and George's anxious face, realizing she was beginning to ramble. "Don't worry dears," she said softly, "He's going to be just fine."

Ron looked as if he didn't quite believe Madame Pomfrey was telling the truth, but settled back anyway and allowed her fix his nose. After she finished she moved on to George. Despite his insisting that nothing was wrong with him, Madame Pomfrey forced him to drink a putrid smelling concoction along with a thorough check-up.

All the while, both boys kept glancing nervously in the directions of the silent curtains hanging around Harry Potter's bed.

************************************************************************

(A/N: ok the time-line gets a little warped here, but just go with it...)

"Gus?" Lily exclaimed once again, her disbelief so profound it caused her to repeat herself.

"Yes. That'd be my name, Miss," the man replied giving Lily a funny look, "But how you know that is beyond me."

Lily continued to gape openly at him for several minutes before responding. "Don't you recognize me?"

Mundungus stood back and folded his arms across his chest whist he thoroughly appraised Lily.

Finally he smiled, a boyish grin that made him look years younger, "Bless my soul- it's Miss Lily Evans! Seems a while since I've seen you."

Lily laughed. "Actually Gus, its Potter now," she said, "And it _has _been a while. Fourteen years actually."

By now, Gus had pulled both Lily and Cedric (who remained too dumbfounded to speak) to their feet and was proceeding to dust them off in a businesslike manner.

"Fourteen years?!" Gus exclaimed, "That's hardly polite, my dear. Imagine not visiting poor old Mundungus for fourteen years."

Lily rolled her eyes. "You've forgotten Gus- I've been dead." She winked at Cedric who continued to look mystified. Who _was _this guy and why was he so dang accepting about this whole scenario?

"Ahh yes, that's right isn't it," Gus said dismissively, "I do remember hearing something about a funeral- for both you and that Potter boy. Had a son, didn't you?" he added.

Lily's chest tightened at the mention of Harry. "Yes," she said faintly, "Yes, his name was- _is _Harry."

Gus nodded amiably directing both Cedric and Lily out of the cemetery and down the street. "Yes, yes- Harry. Fine name that." His forehead furrowed suddenly and he turned a perplexed gaze upon Cedric. "But this isn't Harry," he said.

"My name's Cedric... umm... sir," Cedric mumbled caught off guard, "Cedric Diggory."

"Diggory?" Gus repeated, "Why then you must be Amos' boy. Died too didn't you?"

Cedric nodded uncertainly, raising an eyebrow towards Lily who merely fought to control a mad fit of giggles.

"Well Mr. Diggory its a pleasure to meet you," Gus proclaimed. He stopped right there in the middle of the sidewalk and gave an elegant bow. "Mundungus Fletcher, at your service." He then proceeded to heartily shake Cedric's hand.

Cedric, for his part, looked utterly dazed. Understandable- Mundungus had that effect on people.

Lily rolled her eyes and gave Cedric a reassuring smile from over Gus' shoulder. "Shouldn't we be going, Gus?" she asked mildly.

Gus instantly dropped Cedric's hand a pulled out a large pocket watch. It had 16 hands of varying color and length- all of which whirled around wild around pointing to rapidly to a multitude of strange symbols.

"You're quite right Lily," Gus said consulting the watch. With that he marched off importantly down the walkway.

Lily prodded Cedric between the shoulder blades. "Well? Come on then," she said and turned to follow Gus.

Cedric shook his head to clear his befuddled mind before hurrying after her.

"What's with him?" he asked, warily eyeing Gus who strode purposely ahead of them.

"Oh don't mind Gus," Lily said with a chuckle, "He's a bit of an odd soul. Has little concept of time- can't remember what's already happened or what's going to happen very well."

"He's a seer then?" Cedric asked.

"I suppose so," Lily said with a frown of concentration, "He's- he's just _Gus._ I'm not even sure he's completely human." She grinned, "He doesn't really grasp the concept of death like we do either- if you didn't notice."

Cedric gave her a dubious look. "Are you sure its safe to trust him like this? Shouldn't we go to Dumbledore?" ha asked hesitantly.

Lily shook her head. "Nah, Gus'll take care of us." She through a friendly arm over Cedric's shoulders, "He's a great guy. Even if he is a bit odd."

By this time Gus had led them up to a tidy white cottage surrounded by a quaint picket fence who's gate he held open for them.

"Now what do you say to a nice spot of tea?" Gus asked once they were all settled inside.

"Oh yes please," Lily said. Gus turned inquiringly to Cedric.

"What? Oh yes, thank you," Cedric responded distractedly. He was busy gazing around the living room in awe.

It _was _a truly marvelous room. Gus must have been a sailor at one point because all sorts of sea faring paraphernalia decorated the room. A real ships steering wheel hung on one wall, several model boats sat upon the mantel and various paintings of marvelous high sea adventures hung on every wall. 

Gus returned with a tray and passed a cup of hot tea each to Cedric and Lily. Lily sighed gratefully as she took hers. Gus' tea was the very best anywhere. And it was especially pleasant after one has been dead for a while.

"Now then," Gus said after several moments of quiet sipping, "Someone please explain to me the situation. I was under the impression that people tend to stay dead. I had an idea that you'd be coming back," he nodded to Lily, "but I figured I was wrong..." He laughed, "I'm all in a muddle."

"Well it's like this, see-"

************************************************************************

A/N: Next chapie- find out what's up with wierdo Gus, see the trick wand and Wormtail have some fun, little bit of voldie, and the LONG awaited James and Harry reunion... maybe Lily too...

I really would like to thank each and everyone of you personally but I really don't have the time at the moment. I'm sorry its taken me so long to get this posted. Brace yourselves because it will probably continue to take about 2 weeks per chapter. I'll go faster if I can, but with school and all its really hard.

SO A GIANT BIG HUMUNGOUS THANK YOU to **Kaydee, Jeva, Kat, **

CrazieBabieMeg, Shei as always you guys are the BEST!!!!!!!! Your insanely funny, long, witty, and EXCELLENT reviews are awesome. **Kat **and **Kaydee **you guys are making me nervous about the whole longest review thing.... this could be very interesting

****

Scottish and Irish twins I'm going to have GREAT fun with you two, school should be starting next chapie... so *evil grin*

A SPECIAL THANK YOU TO **CrazieBabieMeg: **I'M SO SUPER SUPER SORRY FOR FORGETTING TO PUT IN MY THANK YOU LAST TIME! I LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE YOUR REVIEWS!!!!!!! THEY MAKE ME LAUGH AND FEEL PROUD AND OMG ITS GREAT!!!!!!!!!!! SORRY AND THANKS FOR STILL REVIEWING!

THANK YOU SO MUCH: 

****

Jagged Edge(i'm honored!), 

****

Midnight, 

Lyra, 

Dragon Blood 99 (yes), 

****

E.R, 

mahna mahna (yes), 

****

Alorra Spinnet (i'm gonna have fun with ratboy), 

****

Vanessa, 

Belle (school is evil! *sigh*), 

****

Chibi-Chingo (ratboy used a trick wand instead of his own), 

****

TheYellowSubmarine, 

WeasleyTwinsLover1112, 

****

BandBabe1603, 

Jessica, 

Cammy (i'm glad you liked the wormtail part... *grin*), 

****

Anneliese (eek! don't attack me*grin*), 

****

Kranberries (i couldn't kill my little harrikins *grin*), 

****

scarred4life (nice name and it is called impossibilities), 

****

Usa Yui and Usa Kou (harry WILL see his father soon, i'm sorry i'm stretching it out soo much, i can't help it....), 

****

Senaca, 

****

Rozebunny (YAHOO I'm on a favorites!!!!!), 

****

Vanessa (next chapter = james, sirius, and remus reactions to harry. promise.), 

****

Megan, 

Neutral ( THANK YOU SSSSSOOOOO MUCH FOR REVIEWING! your one of my FAVORITE authors, so the fact you read my story is SUPER cool), 

****

hardshoe (*sigh* compliments I LOVE 'EM thanks), 

****

Angelia E. Black, 

and last but definitely not least 

****

AngelWriter14

THANK YOU ONCE AGAIN EVERYONE! I promise i'll do individual responses next chapters (i feel REALLY bad that you guys all reviewed so nicely and i didn't respong individually) so please:

REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	10. Dead People Who Just Won't Stay Dead

****

Impossibilities

Chapter 10 - Dead People Who Just Won't Stay Dead

Dedication: ok, this is dedicated to KAT (the magnificent) for winning the longest review thingy against kaydee (poor poor kaydee) and also i need to say that **_IT WAS KAT'S IDEA TO USE THE PENSIVE IN CHAPTER 9 _**thank you kat, ur the best

Honorable Mention: **Shei**- my super cool 200th reviewer 

Disclaimer: Not mine.

A/N:VERY SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG! i can't believe jkr is pregnant! she need's to be writing her book! not having babies! ( actually i'm happy for her) but the main point it WHERE IS BOOK 5??????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (did i hear something about christmas?)

THANK YOU KAT FOR EDITING MY SILLY STORY!

************************************************************************

The faithful have betrayed before, why not betray again?

For trust be constant changing: first pow'r, next fear, and then-

Do you know your followers? How true do loyalties lie?

'Tis easy to judge a foe, but a traitor- I dare not try.

A friend ought to be reliable, but if they were proved not,

Would there e'er be a day when the past could be forgot?

************************************************************************

About an hours drive outside of London there is a small town by the name of Somerset. The area around there is beautiful- huge green fields and handsome old houses, some still topped by real thatched roofs. 

Crowning one of the more spectacular hills there sits what appears to be the ruins of some ancient church. The place has been given the title of 'Burrow Mump' by the locals and is referred to by no other name.

It seemed a quiet place- a small stone enclosure whose roof had long since rotted away. The velvety green grass grew right up to the very walls and bunches of delicate wild flowers danced and swayed in the light wind.

Looks are very deceiving, aren't they?

Within this seemingly abandoned structure a short balding man sat with his head resting wearily in his hands- his mind anything but peaceful.

Poor Ratboy, he'd had a rough day.

Once again the memory of Harry's leaping in front of Peter's outstretched wand and falling to the ground played itself across the inside of Peter's eyelids. He could not shake the peculiar feeling the expression on the boys face had left upon him. Harry had not appeared in the least bit scared. No, Harry's face had been set with determination. 

Determination and something else- something like... _defiance_.

Wormtail could not remember ever seeing anything like that before. That untamed, strait-backed rebellion was a thing of myths, something of heroes- _something of legends._

Peter lifted his head and straitened out his legs leaning back against the crumbling walls of the old building. He liked it in here, this was his escape. He could relax, watch the skies, and sort through his worries. 

He hadn't even been thinking when he had grabbed the wand to disapparate. He had been surprised when he had subconsciously made his way here of all places, but now it seemed to make sense. He was free here- away from Lord Voldemort, away from the other Death Eaters, away from Harry Potter, and blissfully almost away from himself.

Wormtail did not want to report to his Master. He knew that every minute he waited there was the chance that Lord Voldemort would find out what Peter had done from someone else. 

He ought to be thrilled to be telling Voldemort that it was finally finished- that Harry Potter was finally dead- but somehow Peter preferred to just remain where he was.

Unfortunately, he couldn't do that. 

Standing up and, casting one last longing glance at his solitary reprieve, Peter apparated to the lair of the Dark Lord. 

Peter appeared with a soft 'pop' in a dark hallway. He rolled his eyes as he was immediately welcomed by loud smack of a water droplet hitting cold stone. Voldemort really should do something about that leak...

Peter had to steal himself to pace his hands upon the twisting, glinting snakes that functioned as the doorknobs to Voldemort's main chamber. Taking a deep shuddering breath, Wormtail pulled the doors roughly open and strode into the room.

"Ahh... You have returned." The cold, hissing words were a statement not a question.

Peter inched forward with his head bowed, "I-I have, my l-l-lord." He cursed to himself at the sound of his stutter's return. He'd been getting so much better at controlling that!

"And you bring me good news?"

Wormtail chanced a glance up, but looked hastily down again. Voldemort sat regally upon his throne- red eyes flashing dangerously and thin lips curving into a cruel smile.

"I b-believe so, m-my l-lord," Peter's breathing increased... soon- soon Voldemort would know. Peter tried to feel the expected rise of anticipation, but it didn't seem to be coming. Instead he just became more nervous.

Voldemort had leaned forward, his elbows resting on his knees and his long slender fingers tapping against each other.

"Well then, get on with it."

Peter nodded furiously. His palms were slippery with sweat and he shoulders were tight with a tenseness he could not loosen. "It's P-p-potter," he managed to say, "I- I was s-s-successfu-ful." He chanced another glance up at Voldemort.

The Dark Lord's eyes narrowed and he looked intently at the smaller man who coward before him. "Say that again," his voice seemed almost calm, but his stance told otherwise.

"Potter," Peter repeated slightly louder, "I- He's d-dead."

"You killed him?" The disbelief in Voldemort's voice was so apparent that, had the situation been rather less terrifying, Peter would have felt offended. Why did everyone always assume he was hopeless?

"Y-yes, my l-lord," Peter whispered.

"Where is the body?"

Wormtail's blood ran cold. 

Where was the body? Peter had no idea, he'd been so disoriented by that red-headed boy and by Harry's still form that he hadn't stopped to think. He'd just left.

Voldemort waited.

It's a very bad idea to make Voldemort wait.

Peter licked his lips nervously. "I-i left it -th-there..." he whispered.

"_You what_?" the Dark Lord's voice was sinister and low. He seethed with anger. "You just muttered some spell, the boy fell over, _and you left_?" 

Wormtail didn't even bother to nod.

"YOU FOOL!" Voldemort screamed, voice trembling with rage, "They will have taken it away by now! Dumbledore will know..." 

Voldemort clenched his fist and Wormtail stepped hurriedly back towards the doors muttering, "I-I will go now, m-my lord, and f-f-fetch it."

Voldemort seemed to be making a considerable effort to control himself. Why the Dark Lord bothered to restrain himself, Wormtail had no idea, but he was thankful all the same. 

Voldemort glared at Wormtail, "I will give you one chance. _ONE _chance. _If_ what you say is true _AND_ you bring me that body back here- You will be honored beyond your wildest dreams." Voldemort smiled- a horrific sight, "If not..." he mimed slitting his throat with his wand, clearly portraying his intentions.

Wormtail stuttered a reply bowing low to the ground. Hastily he drew his wand from his robe packet and prepared to disapparate anxious to please his master and be done with it.

All that happened was loud squeaking sound.

Peter eyes darted around wildly. Why was he still here?

Voldemort was staring at Wormtail with an expression Wormtail had never seen before upon the older man's face. 

Shock.

Peter followed Voldemort's line of sight to where it ended fixed upon the tip of Peter's wand. 

Wormtail's jaw dropped open.

His wand was gone- or rather he was still holding it, but now it was now what appeared to be a rather large rubber mouse.

Wormtail stared blankly at the thing in his hands for several minutes. Finally he glanced back a Voldemort again.

Peter couldn't help it- he laughed.

A real laugh- not some cruel chuckle or a nervous giggle- but a real, live, honest-to-goodness _laugh. _

It felt good to laugh, hell, it felt _great_ to laugh. 

Voldemort's expression should have made Wormtail wet his pants, but instead it just made him laugh harder. He knew it was insane- no one laughed at the Dark Lord (and lived).

All those sleepless nights, all those days of pain and agony, all those horrible screams and cries were worth it for this one moment of pure freedom. 

Peter wasn't just Pettigrew (poor and sniveling) or Wormtail (the Masters stupid servant). He was a Marauder and this had been the greatest joke ever played. He almost wished Padfoot, Moony, and Prongs were here to see it. He wondered briefly how he had acquired such a superb work of prank paraphernalia, but he was too busy laughing to sort it out. 

Sadly, Peter was not allowed to laugh long. 

Voldemort's anger was practically tangible. His face was twisted into a horrible expression of pure rage and his wand was raised and ready. 

"_CRUCIO!" _

The word was roar, so powerful that the spell lifted Wormtail clear off the ground and slammed him into the opposite wall.

The physical anguish was beyond anything Peter had ever experienced. Never before had the full extent of Voldemort's power been focused upon him and him alone. The fire of pain forced Peter to scream until his throat was so hoarse his yells could not be heard.

But deep, deep down inside, Wormtail was still laughing.

************************************************************************

Harry woke up with a start. He was gasping as if he had just run a marathon and his skin was pale and clammy. Slowly Harry relaxed back against his pillow and released the blanket he'd subconsciously been clutching. 

He did not need to open his eyes to know where he was. He'd lain on the stiff, anesthetic-smelling sheets and worn the scratchy pajamas of the Hospital Wing too many times to not recognize them immediately. He did briefly wonder _why_ he was there, but the painful pounding of his head quickly pushed that thought aside.

Harry opened his eyes and stared blankly into the darkness surrounding him. Images from the dream that had woken him up flashed repeatedly through his mind. He tried to think about something else, anything else, but Wormtail's laughter haunted him.

Harry squeezed his eyes tightly shut trying to convince himself that everything was alright- that it was only a dream.

Unfortunately he knew that it wasn't _just_ a dream, they were never _just_ dreams.

The heavy feeling of resignation settled itself upon Harry's chest. He would have to inform Dumbledore: Wormtail believed he had killed him, and Wormtail had told Voldemort- try as he might Harry couldn't make this dream seem unimportant.

Harry sat up and automatically felt around beside him for his glasses. They had been left upon the bedside table. 

Brushing aside all the questions that were buzzing in his head, Harry swung his legs over the edge of his bed and let his feet hit the cold floor. He wanted to know how he had gotten here, and what had happened to Wormtail before reaching Voldemort and... George... was George alright? 

Harry gave his head a mental shake, he needed to see Dumbledore. The last thing he remembered was a blinding flash of green light, a scream, and a bursting pain in his forehead... none of those things could ever mean anything good. 

The memory caused Harry to become aware of just how much his head still ached. He reached up and gingerly felt for his scar. His fingers instead brushed against a light bandage- what was that for? Giving his mind another mental shake Harry pulled on his sweater and jeans that had been left folded neatly on the bedside table and stood up briskly.

Harry swayed only momentarily before finding enough balance to take a few steps. The curtains had been drawn around his bed, and he returned them to that position as he left. Upon glancing out the window Harry found that the moon was just rising over the lake. 

Keeping one eye out for Madame Pomfrey (whom Harry was sure would have him back in bed if she caught him) Harry tip toed towards the hospital wing's door.

He passed two other occupied beds on his way, and was relieved to see George sleeping happily in one. He had to cover his mouth to keep from laughing out loud when he looked at other sleeper. Ron gangling limbs were sprawled across the bed in the most undignified of manners and the majority of the sheets were wadded on the ground. 

Shaking his head, Harry left the infirmary and cautiously made his way to the gargoyle in front of Professor Dumbledore's office. He was surprised and thankful that no one else was about. He had never felt so confused in his life and didn't want talk to anyone besides Dumbledore. 

Several minutes later Harry stood glaring at the gargoyle. He had tried every type of candy he could think of and _nothing_ had worked. His head was hurting more now, and toes of his bare feet curled against the cold hard floors. He supposed Dumbledore had changed his password theme, or maybe it was just a summer thing... 

Swearing softly, Harry glanced up and down the hallway searching for inspiration. His wandering eyes caught a glimpse of a grayish-silver shape immerging from the wall several yards (meters) to his left.

Harry squinted at the misty shape for several moments before realizing it was a ghost gliding out from the wall. To be more precise it was Moaning Myrtle. 

She was scowling at the floor and sniffling to herself when she seemed to feel Harry's eyes upon her. She glared at him, then floated mopingly over.

"Er- hello Myrtle," Harry said uncomfortably.

She frowned at him and muttered quietly.

"Uh, what was that?" Harry asked timidly.

Myrtle looked at him disdainfully, "I said, 'I see you managed not to get yourself properly killed once again."

"Uh, yes- thank you," Harry said uncertainly. Myrtle's keenness for his death had always been rather unsettling.

Myrtle didn't appear to hear him, she just kept on muttering, "Humph, all you Potters are alike. Even when you _do_ die, you end up coming back later. It's very confusing, not to mention rude."

Harry raised an eye brow, "Ummm... sorry, but what's rude?"

Myrtle sniffed. "Dead people are suppose to stay dead."

"Er, I'll try to do better next time..." Harry shifted uncomfortably. This was a very strange conversation and the sooner he got away and sorted things out with Dumbledore the better.

"I wasn't talking about _you_," Myrtle said ignoring his squirms of discomfort.

"ER.... right, what did you mean then?"

Myrtle rolled her eyes. "I think you're just playing dumb to annoy me," she said sulkily, "As if you didn't know." Not wanting to keep repeating himself Harry settled for looking as politely confused as possible. Myrtle gave him a disapproving glare, "That father of yours sure has some nerve."

Harry took a startled step back. "What does my father have to do with it?" he asked, pointedly ignoring the fact that Myrtle had just referred to James in the present tense.

Myrtle's eyes watered dangerously and Harry cursed himself for raising his voice around her. "Oh, I see how it is," she said tearfully, "Well- if you're going to be so touchy I'll just leave then." She cast one last distressed glance at Harry before turning and beginning to float through the opposite wall.

"Myrtle-" Harry started half apologetically. The transparent girl paused and semi-turned towards him. Harry continued, "Look, I'm sorry. Could you at least just give me the password to Dumbledore's office?"

Myrtle looked as if she were about to refuse, but then her temper seemed to cool. "Balderdash," she whispered and watched the gargoyle jump aside before disappearing the rest of the way through the wall.

Harry stared dumbfounded at the place Myrtle had vanished for several minutes before catching himself and walking through the opening beside which the gargoyle sat waiting patiently.

************************************************************************

Remus couldn't keep a strait face and look at his two friends at the same time. Sirius sat across from James and they hadn't stopped grinning like madmen in quite some time. 

Remus shook his head and rolled his eyes, smiling in spite of himself.

It was the greatest feeling in the whole entire world to just be sitting in here with his two best friends- no worries, no cares, only laughter.

But laughter, happiness, fluffy bunnies and butterflies make for a very poor story. So, naturally, someone has to go and stir things up. Its a very common plot device, one that is used countless times throughout dull stories to snatch the readers attention back to the story before they start to doze off. 

"Say, Albus- why were the Weasleys here?" Remus asked, turning to face the Headmaster.

Dumbledore's happy expression immediately darkened, and Remus half regretted his words. Sirius broke off his conversation with James and turned inquiringly to look at the both of them.

"I was meaning to discuss that with you," Dumbledore said gravely, "It was a matter of importance."

"What do you mean?" Remus asked, his voice revealing his concern. Sirius leaned in closer, the maniac grin started to fade from his face. James merely looked confused.

"As you know or perhaps you don't know," Albus began glancing at James, "Harry has been spending the last few weeks of summer at the Weasley's house."

Sirius' eyes widened. "Has... something happen?" he asked tentatively.

Dumbledore sighed heavily. "Yes, Mr. Black," he responded heavily, "something _did _happen." Albus held up a hand to stop the sudden outbreak of questions before they could be asked. "Please, let me tell the whole story before you interrupt."

Sirius shifted angrily in his seat feeling like a scolded child while Remus bit back on his words knowing his stream of questions would not cease once he started. James sat in silent shock, not having any idea what this could all mean, only knowing that Harry was involved.

"Harry and the three youngest Weasley boys were playing Quidditch in the Weasley's back yard this morning when Ron spotted a rat down amongst the trees." Albus paused as Sirius eyes narrowed dangerously at the mention of the rat. "He recognized it," Dumbledore continued after a brief moment, "as Peter Pettigrew." All three of the younger men subconsciously clenched their fists. "Before any of the boys could stop him, Harry flew off after Pettigrew. George followed him and when he returned to other boys he was carrying Harry and explaining that Wormtail had hit Harry with the Killing Curse."

The moment the last sentence left Professor Dumbledore's lips mayhem ensued. Both Remus and Sirius stood up with vehement exclamations. James distantly thought that Lily would not at have approved of that kind of language.

Dumbledore attempted to continue, but was drowned out by Sirius and Remus. Sirius was shouting and looked to be upon the verge of tears and Remus was desperately trying to keep him from doing anything rash. It was James who heard the timid tapping on the door.

He glanced nervously at Dumbledore who was standing between the other two upset men. Dumbledore gave James a harassed inquiring look. James nodded pointedly towards the door and Dumbledore instantly understood.

Ushering James into the adjoining room, Dumbledore pulled out his wand and several firecrackers later Sirius and Remus had quieted down enough for Dumbledore to make himself heard.

"Thank you for not panicking," Dumbledore said with disapproving sarcasm, "but it seems someone has disobeyed my order for no disturbances," He indicated the door where all three of them could hear another faint knock. "Would you please transform, Mr. Black, so I may send whoever it is away."

Sirius was seething and at any moment Remus was expecting to see great clouds of steam to come pouring out of his friend's ears. Seeing that Sirius was not likely to obey, Remus gave him a quick kick in the shins and meaningful look.

"I assure you, Mr. Black, that Harry is alright. I will explain to you what happened in just one moment."

Sirius looked vaguely relieved, but the scowl on his face did not lessen. An uncomfortable silence settled on the room as Sirius was replaced with a huge black dog, and Dumbledore moved to open the door.

************************************************************************

Harry stood uncomfortably on the steps outside the office. He shifted nervously from one foot to another hearing muffled exclamations from the other side of the door.

He looked up sharply as the door opened slightly. Professor Dumbledore looked at him wordlessly before swinging the door all the way open.

Feeling very peculiar, Harry gave Dumbledore a perplexed look and tip toed around him into the room.

Harry had about one billionth of a second to notice there were other people in the room before he was slammed into by a nearly hysterical Sirius, shortly followed by a highly concerned but not quite hysterical Remus. 

It took several minutes of coaxing from both Harry and Dumbledore before Sirius would loosen the bone-crushing hug he had on Harry. It took much longer than that to assure all of them that he was fine, and even longer than that to force them into the next room so Harry could talk privately with Professor Dumbledore.

"Tell me honestly," Dumbledore said, looking Harry up and down once Remus and Sirius had finally been sent away, "How do you really feel?"

Harry sank wearily into a plush red armchair. "Very tired, sir," he said truthfully.

Dumbledore nodded understandingly, "I can well believe that," he gave a small smile, "but I doubt that is the reason you have come to see me."

Trust Dumbledore to guess that.

So Harry explained his dream about Wormtail as carefully as he could. Dumbledore nodded gravely and once Harry had finished, the Headmaster asked him several clarifying questions which, in turn, led to an explanation of Harry's encounter with Wormtail while at the Weasley's. 

Luckily Dumbledore seemed to understand that Harry was very aware of just how stupid he had been to run after Pettigrew, and did not berate him too badly.

"Now then Mr. Potter," Dumbledore stated when it seemed there discussion had come to a conclusion, "I'm sure you will be wanting to speak with Sirius, but that can wait until you've had a good nights rest. I believe Madame Pomfrey will be wondering where you are."

Harry nodded dejectedly, and stood up to return to the Infirmary. A sudden recollection caught him on his way to the door. "Sir-" he began.

Dumbledore raised a polite eyebrow.

"On my way over," Harry continued furrowing his brow as he remembered, "I ran across Moaning Myrtle." Dumbledore nodded. "She was acting very strange. Saying something about the dead not staying dead, and then she-" Harry broke off, unsure how to phrase this without sounding like a complete lunatic, "She said something about my dad."

Dumbledore looked at him sharply. "What exactly did Miss Myrtle say?" he asked slowly.

Harry, feeling very foolish, recalled his conversation as best he could, "She just said that 'dead people should stay dead,' and that my father had some nerve." He stopped looking questioningly at Dumbledore.

Far from appearing to think Harry was overreacting, the Headmaster merely looked thoughtful. 

"It never occurred to me that the ghosts would notice," Dumbledore murmured.

Harry stared at him, "Sir?"

"Harry I need to explain something to you," Dumbledore began in a way that made Harry suddenly very nervous. "This evening," Albus continued, "when Sirius and Remus came to see me, they brought someone with them." 

Harry remained completely mystified.

"It was an old friend of theirs, and when I was first reintroduced I didn't believe it was possible."

Harry was starting to feel oddly dizzy. Where was Dumbledore going with this?

"But he has convinced me, beyond a doubt. Harry- James Potter is alive."

The words crashed down upon Harry like a falling anvil. 

__

His father was alive?

But that was impossible...

James Potter.... alive.....

Damned impossible...

Dumbledore was looking at him with concern, and Harry forced himself back into the present.

"Could you repeat that?" Harry asked very softly.

Dumbledore's eyes gave a faint twinkle, "I know it's hard to believe Harry, but it's true. We aren't sure how yet, but James Potter is alive," then he added, as if an afterthought, "He's in the next room."

Ouch- there goes another anvil. We really should complain to someone about this. Falling anvils are not usually considered good for your health.

"Shall I get him?" Dumbledore asked, sounding for all the world as calm as if he were talking about the weather. Harry didn't have a chance to respond before Dumbledore had turned and opened a portal into an attached room.

Harry began to feel extremely light-headed. He must be dreaming.

He had to be dreaming.

There was no way that he _couldn't _ be dreaming.

But the only thought running through his head was, _Sweet Merlin don't let me be dreaming._

Dumbledore was now saying something to someone in the other room. The Headmaster stepped through the doorway and into the other room as someone else stepped out.

Someone tall and skinny, with messy black hair, round glasses, and uncertain smile.

Harry shakily got to his feet.

They stood there, both in total shock for quite sometime before another movement took place. "Harry?" the man asked hoarsely.

Harry gaped at him, this couldn't be happening. Slowly he closed his mouth and nodded. "Dad?" The word was barely above a whisper. 

They stood, each at their respected ends of the room, neither of them quite believing what was happening. Finally, not knowing what else to do, James opened his arms and beckoned Harry tentatively.

Harry didn't care anymore whether this was a dream or not. Half stumbling, half running, he somehow made his way across the room. It seemed twice as long as it really was, but when he reached the opposite side James was still there- still waiting.

There was the smallest hint of hesitation on both parts, but it was quickly shoved aside as James pulled Harry into a close hug. 

There they stood for who knows how long. Neither of them realized they had tears running down their cheeks, nor did they notice as Remus and Sirius stuck their curious heads into the room several minutes later and smiled approvingly.

They only knew that right then they were both happier than they had ever been in their lives before.

************************************************************************

a/n: ok, can you say...... cheesy? i tried i really did... i tried really really REALLY hard to make the last scene with the reunion good, but it was hard. I hope I REALLY REALLY HOPE you like it!!!!!! please please please tell me what you think but first excuse me while i go drown in some more cheese.

ok, i have NO idea when i will get the next chapter up, but i'll try... i don't even quite know what's gonna be about yet.... lots of explantions probably and a bit of lily and cedric, and school starting and i dunno, we'll see. This fic is writing itself. I have no say.

**__**

OH yea- if you're planning of **_reviewing_** (PLEASE SAY YOU ARE) i'm taking a random poll, its totally optional, you can just review about what ever if you want, but if you would like please answer the following questions:

- how old are you (you can give a range if you want... whatever)

- where are you from (just give a country, in the us, maybe include the state)

- favorite hp book

- and any info you have about when hp #5 is coming out.

coolio, thank you.

****

White Raven: Gus is far more than "a bit" on the crazy side... *grin* he's extremely crazy, but i love him... thanks so much for reviewing!

****

Rozebunny: *grin* thanks! you make me feel super special!

****

Shei: _LUCKY REVIEWER NUMBER 200!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_lol, I loved the singing! and you get to see James and Harrikins ... finally! *sigh* school sux. *sigh* me and Kat have it rough don't we... I'm mean back to school in AUGUST? its an outrage! I LOVED all of your reviews... i'm ALWAYS ready to hear news about harry potter 5, so please keep putting in tidbits about that... its great. what's this about reading the hobbit in spanish? i think it's silly that they change all of the names... i mean i guess some of them you have to, but honestly! by the by, just how many languages do you speak? As spanish is your first language (right?) and you write in english as well as you do, i'm feeling most inadequate... i mean english is my first language and EVEN I have trouble understanding myself sometimes *grin*

****

Pamela Potter: thanks a bunch for reviewing! I use to post about once a week, but now it takes about 2 because school has started and i have less time... i try to hurry though, so keep checking!

****

Stonehenge: I'm so glad you like my story... I hope you like the next part Keep Reviewing! *grin*

****

Cammy: I'll conveniently overlook the fact that you called me evil ONLY because you said my story is wonderful! *wink* I'm trying to post as fast as I can... sorry, I know it seems really slow...

****

angelwriter14: *grin* ok, just calm down- here's the next bit! i hope you like it! thanks for reviewing!

****

Anonymous: ahh yes, reactions! fun fun fun! Thanks for reviewing!

****

Kranberries: *sigh* school.... *sigh* i don't like school.... oh well.... anywho THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING!!!!!! i'm on a FAVORITE'S CCCCCCCCCCOOOOOOOOOOOOLLLLLLLLLL!!!!!!!!!!! thanks!!!!!!!! thanks!!!!!! its very exciting, you see i'm only on 5 favorites... so yea... it makes me feel SUPER special!!!!!!!!! I'm glad there's another dork out there like me! POWER TO THE DORKS!

Alorra Spinnet: *evil grin* ratboy... *cackles* oh let the fun begin.... THANKS FOR REVIEWING... i'm glad you liked the snape bit *wink*

****

The Queen of Ice and Fire: first off- super cool name! second- thanks for reviewing! sugar highs are GREAT, in fact i do my best writing on sugar highs *cackles*

****

Jeva: Im so glad someone liked my bit about remus and sirius and james and all that... i was in an odd mood when i wrote it, and yea.... you saw what happened. *sigh* i like your reviews... They're really entertaining! please never stop reviewing! *grin* your other self has issues *winks at lady javexalot and then ducks glove slap* triske finally updated! and so did cassandra claire a little bit ago! i'm so happy! i LOVE reading all of your convos so please continue, xing need never know. I love your story! please put more up!

****

TheYellowSubmarine: everytime I type your name I have an urge to jump up and listen to beatles music... its funny. *grin* yep *nod nod* james n' lily n' harry are getting some family bonding! thanks for reviewing!

****

KewlKat: *scowls* well you could have just _asked _me... *grin* yea yea i know it took me a while but james and harry are gonna get to bond now! thanks for reviewing.

****

Anneliese: sadly, yes... my sister IS insane *evil grin* but i'm trying to keep on posting as fast as i can... thanks for reviewing! *sigh* i want my laptop!

****

WeasleyTwinsLover1112: Your reviews always make me feel super cool! thanks!!!! and this last one was REALLY FUNNY! thanks!!!!!

****

CrazieBabieMeg: your penname really suits you.... especially the crazy part! *grin* loved the review! incredibly funny!!!!! poor kat and kaydee, they're never gonna give up are they... although your review was REALLY long (and INSANELY funny) thanks SO MUCH!!!!!!!!!!!! ...hmm.... strip poker... *raises one eyebrow* uhh.... interesting.... *snort* and the evil teachers.... LOL! *sigh* ur gonna think i'm insane, but math isn't _that _bad... i mean it sux, but history is FAR worse... English too... *grin* thanks again

****

snufflescutie: Thanks a bunch for reviewing! here's some more!

****

TexasGurl: Oh. My. God. !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! i've just been compared to jkr... *looks at texasgurl in awe* I- I- *several moments of stunned silence* I- don't know what to say... THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!!!!!!!!! i'm trying to keep getting more out SOON!!!!!! please continue to review! you're AWESOME! thanks! *grin* by the bye... I LOVE people who like my a/n's *insane laughter* (narrator: calm down tempest *pats tempest gingerly on the back* your scary the nice reviewer) oops sorry. *wink*

****

Kaydee: lol... while you and kat are off killing the entire mathematical world would you be so kind as to smack english a good one while your at it. (i'd ask you to just do away with it completely, but i need my english to finish this story... ) And you guys are gonna smack _me _for this, but i don't think math is that bad... yes factoring sucks...... but its a hell of a lot better than history... *shrug* maybe i'm insane.... anywho

that whole canadian thing about making pot legal for people over 16...all i can say is eek.... what's up with those peoples up there? hmm... whatever...

ok......... i about died of laughter once you started talking about bleach in the backyard... i most definately could NEVER to that in my backyard... you see the whole thing is completely open and it backs up to the state park so people are always riding past on horses while i'm hanging up our laundry (sheesh i don't know ANYONE who hangs up laundry anymore, people are so lazy round here, 'just pop it in the drier, who cares if we're going to cause MORE rolling blackouts in CA') 

HEY! that coconut song is the one zazu sings in the lion king! lol....

i downloaded that sound! i'm in love with it now!!!!!!! i just need to know what the heck it means.... *grin*

AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH BIGFOOOT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

EEEEEEEE!!!!!!!! i love it when people specify the things they like best! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU and i'm very glad you like mundungus, he just kinda appeared as i was writing that part so i went along with it. SO THANKS AGAIN FOR THE REVIEWS!!!!!!!! as aways I LOVED THEM!!!!!!!! I love all of the review chats we've got going on! i just hope xing doesn't find out... wow! i have lots more to say but i'm out of room (raiding the magical creature's class *grins evilly* must write that one down!)

****

hardshoe: yes yes, all those adults in the world, making us go to school and other nonesense... hmph... anywho i hope the wait wasn't too bad, here's some more.

****

Arwena: Oy! *pretends to look offended* how come i get the shortest review? but i do agree, Gus is insane and weird, but i like him! *grin* thanks for reviewing.

****

Shagadellic72: You're review cracks me up... named a chair company after you did they? my my, i'm so impressed *sticks out tongue* later...thanks for reviewing.

****

Harriet Potter: more chapies coming your way... I'm so glad you like my comments! i LOVE people who like my comments! thank you thank you thank you

****

KAT: HHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLOOOOOOOOOOOO !!!!! *grins like a maniac* kat, you have NO FRIGGIN IDEA how much I LOVE your reviews! all of your quotes from micki and such! and your infamous LONGEST REVIEW EVER!!!!!!!!!!! with that story and everything and OMG!!!!!!!!!!!!! you ARE THE GREATEST!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! promise me you will never ever change!!!!!! that whole bit about micki's mum not liking us is rather depressing don't you think? i mean the lady's met me what? once? in the car? for like 10 minutes? sheesh. the lady in my basements seeming to be working hard again, maybe book five by christmas? *grins* thank you for all you edits! i love it, you're the best!


	11. Mysteries and More

****

Impossibilities

Chapter 11- Mysteries and More

Disclaimer: err...*checks files* ...nope, not mine... *double checks* ...damn... still not mine... *wishfully looks once more* HOLY COW! it _IS_ mine... no wait *re-reads* never mind, s'not mine after all *heavy sigh*

Dedication: For Kaydee... for her birthday (SEE! i remembered!) HAPPY BIRTHDAY KAYDEE! (even though its rather late)

A/N: *grins and waves* i'm baaaaack. *ignores groans from audience* according to my random poll Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban was the most popular book closely followed by Harry Potter and Goblet of Fire... guess what... those are my favorite's two too... ok moving on... I need to go figure out what the hell this chapie's gonna be about.

************************************************************************

Ron Weasley was most unpleasantly awaken the following morning by the shrill screeches of what he first identified as the ghoul that usually occupied the attic by his room. 

He sat up blinking blearily and was surprised to not immediately be assaulted by the familiar glowing orange posters that adorned the walls around his bed. 

It took Ron several moments to sort out the fact that he was _not _in the Burrow and it was _not _a ghoul making the horrible racket. Instead, he was sitting in one of the unpleasantly stiff and anesthetic-smelling beds in the Hospital Wing of Hogwarts and the screeching belonged to an extremely indignant Madame Pomfrey.

The Hogwarts Matron was at the moment quite put out to discover that Harry awaken had deemed it necessary to leave his bed and go walking around the school at all hours. She refused point blank to listen to Professor Dumbledore's calm explanations, and, by the time Ron had identified the situation, the Headmaster had completely given up on reason and was patiently letting Madame Pomfrey's ranting wash over him.

Ron's brain slowly kicked into gear. Wincing as his ears protested against the high pitched sounds they were enduring, Ron turned to look at the bed Harry had occupied the evening before. It was empty.

Feeling decidedly anxious, and more than a little confused, he glanced over to the bed directly next to him. George, at least, was still there: asleep and apparently completely oblivious to the mayhem around him. Ron was startled from his debate on how best to wake his brother by an abrupt abate of the deafening noise.

He looked up to find Professor Dumbledore striding over to him wearing a very peculiar smile.

"Ahh, Mr. Weasley," Dumbledore said cheerfully, "I see you have awaken. And you are no worse for your rather unpleasant adventure yesterday afternoon?"

Suddenly reminded, Ron gingerly reached up to feel his injured nose. To his delight he found it completely healed. "Where's Harry?" Ron asked abruptly, dropping his hands back to his lap. 

"Mr. Potter, I believe, is on his way to the Great Hall to have some breakfast before the other students arrive." Seeing Ron's confused look, Dumbledore continued, "You remember, of course, that today is the first day of the new term." 

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled as Ron suppressed a groan. 

************************************************************************

Feeling slightly nervous, Ron poked his head into the Great Hall. At first glance the room appeared totally empty, but the echoed clink of a fork upon a plate allowed his to spot the solitary diner. Even from the back Ron could recognize that familiar tangle of black hair.

"Harry!" Ron exclaimed, his voice magnified by the vast emptiness of the Great Hall.

The dark head turned and Harry gave Ron a huge grin, gesturing to the place setting across from him.

Making his way over, Ron was relieved to note the definite improvement in his friend's complexion. Instead of looking 99 percent dead, Harry's face was healthily flushed and his green eyes bright. If it weren't for the white bandage that covered the scar on his forehead, Ron never would have guessed he was looking at a recent survivor of Avada Kedavra.

Noticing where Ron's eyes had halted, Harry ran his fingers briefly across the bandage, "I'm going to ask Madame Pomfrey if I can take this off after breakfast."

Ron nodded, settled down and began to fill his plate. The massive expanse of empty space around them felt odd and Ron continuously found himself glancing up and down the empty rows of benches, as though expecting to find that his classmates had suddenly appeared. 

"Where's Hermione?" Ron asked suddenly.

"Dumbledore said she and Ginny slept up in the Girls' Dormitory, they must not be up yet," Harry responded. Ron nodded and went back to glancing timidly about the gigantic room. 

Soon, however, the excellent food made Ron relax and both he and Harry were chatting amiably.

"So Harry," Ron began after several minutes of random conversation, "I've been debating whether or not I should tell you just what sort of an idiotic prat you were last night-"

Harry rolled his eyes, and grinned sheepishly. _Subtle Ron, real subtle._

"But," Ron continued with a wink, "you seem to have been properly punished already," his face softened momentarily with a concern that made Harry feel uncomfortable. It was short lived, however, and Ron soon brightened and continued his previous thought, "I would like to know, however, where you went last night." 

Harry gave him an innocently confused look and Ron elaborated, "Madame Pomfrey was telling Professor Dumbledore off rather soundly when I woke up."

Harry grinned guiltily, "Why am I not surprised..."

"_I'm_ surprised that that lady didn't permanently locked you inside the infirmary ages ago," Ron said, eyes dancing, "but seriously, where did you go?"

Harry sighed and set his plate aside, propping his chin up with his elbows resting on the table. "I went to see Professor Dumbledore," Harry stated flatly, his eyes darkening at the memory of the dream that had awoken him the night before.

Ron nodded understandingly, instantly wishing he hadn't brought up the subject. Harry roughly shoved aside all thoughts of his dream as another thought caused his expression to brighten substantially. 

"What?" Ron asked, bewildered by the sudden shift in demeanor.

Previous to this moment, Harry hadn't actually considered when or _how_ he planned to tell other people about the latter events of his meeting with Dumbledore. He supposed now was as good a time as any.

Harry leaned forward confidentially. "Ok, look. Ron, last night-" Harry paused unsure how to say this and Ron moved his plate to the side to he could lean across the table as well, "-last night, Dumbledore had me meet someone- well... reintroduced, you could say." 

Harry leaned back rocking the bench as he did so and feeling oddly uncomfortable. He could already picture the on coming reaction. What he was about to say would no doubt confirm Ron's growing fears that Harry was no longer quite right in the head.

Ron was nodding impatiently, "You met someone..." he waved his hands expectantly.

Harry sighed and leaned forward again, shoving Ron's arms out of the way. "I _am _going to tell you," he said with mild irritation, "but first I'm deciding what to do once you've decided I'm crazy."

Ron glared back at him disdainfully. "Harry," he stated with impossible seriousness, "I have long sense determined you to be clinically insane. But-" he continued raising a hand to stop Harry's indignant response, "have I ever held that against you?" He grinned ruefully, "wait, don't answer that. But really, just tell me." Ron attempted a soulfully beseeching look.

Harry laughed, "Alright alright. It's just I hardly can believe it myself." He glanced apprehensively at his friend who rolled his eyes and sighed dramatically.

"I bet you're getting me all worked up over nothing," Ron sniffed.

Harry held up his hands defensively, "Right then, I'll tell you. Dumbledore helped to explain it to me as best he could, but it's still rather confu-"

Harry was cut off by a loud boom as the Great Hall doors were sent swinging open and into the stone walls on either side. Fred and George Weasley strode purposefully into the room wearing identical grins.

"Morning kids!" Fred rang out cheerfully. He plopped down noisily next to Harry and George seated himself on the other side of the table beside Ron. Both twins immediately picked up eating utensils and proceeded to dig in, distracted only by flinging the occasional odd article of food at the other.

Harry and Ron exchanged looks, eyebrows raised. Rarely were the twins this cheerful unless something (or someone) had recently fallen prey to some new form of dangerous, disruptive, upsetting, or just down right illegal activity.

"Feeling better mate?" George asked Harry once he'd slowed down his eating enough to carry on a conversation.

The genuine concern written on the redhead's face made Harry feel guilty. Blushing faintly he muttered, "I'm fine. And er-" Harry grinned crookedly, "er- thanks. For coming after me... you shouldn't have, but thanks."

"What are you thanking me for?" George asked in bewilderment, "I'm the one who owes you!"

Harry shook his head and started to protest before he was cut off by Fred who had turned from his discussion with Ron to join the conversation

"My dear brother," Fred said giving George a disapproving look, "You are already greatly indebted to young Mr. Potter here. What did you insist upon doing to increase these dues?"

Ron gave the twins an inquiring look, "Why are you indebted to Harry?" When the twins seemed to ignore him Ron turned his attention to his friend across the table. "What are they talking about Harry?" Harry had suddenly become very interested in his plate. He didn't want George feeling like he owed him something just because he-

**__**

Harry was startled into glancing up when Fred abruptly set down his knife and fork and fixed Harry with a wide-eyed stare, "Wait a minute. Let me get this strait- you took an Avada Kedavra meant for George?"

Harry shifted uncomfortably in his seat and didn't answer. Fred gaped at him. 

"You did that Harry?" Ron asked in amazement, "Cor mate, why didn't you tell me." Harry sunk even farther down into his seat and muttered incoherently. 

"It most definitely was not _nothing_," George exclaimed, being the only one who heard Harry's quiet remark, "Harry, do you have any idea how I could ever repay you for this?"

"Look George," Harry said suddenly. He sat up straighter before continuing, "Just let it go, OK. You don't owe me. If it wasn't for me you wouldn't have been in danger in the first place. It was my fault, not yours."

George stared at him, "Harry-"

"George?" Harry answered meeting him squarely in the eye.

George gave in with a sigh, "Very well, I'll shut up. But there's no way I'm going to forget what you did for me."

Ron and Fred, who had wisely kept quiet throughout the whole exchange immediately busied themselves eating as George and Harry's attention returned to the world around them.

There were several moments of uncomfortable silence before Ron ventured a comment, "Er, guys... what do you think I should do about the Herbology essay I forgot?"

Harry grinned, "You're royally screwed mate." Ron glared at him, and turned hopefully towards his two older brothers.

George made a dramatic display of thinking deeply. Fred merely grinned. "We'll help you out after breakfast Ronnikins," he announced striking a noble pose, "won't we George?"

George stood up beside his brother with a determined look in his eye, "Of course, easy as cake! And cakes pretty easy... unless you're talking multiple layers, then it gets kind of tricky."

Harry and Ron rolled their eyes.

************************************************************************

The rest of the day was spent in idleness. Harry returned to the Infirmary to face the wrath of Madame Pomfrey and Ron went with the twins to the Gryffindor Common Room to finish his dratted homework assignment. Hermione and Ginny joined them later after Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had returned to the Burrow.

James, for his part, was bored. 

No that was a lie, he was beyond bored. Saying that James was merely bored was like saying Voldemort was just a misunderstood man with some less than honorable inclinations.

He hadn't had anything to do all day. The novelty of coming back from the dead was definitely starting to wear off. All the excitement had happened at once. James had convinced Sirius and Remus, gone to Hogwarts, spoken to Dumbledore, been introduced to Harry...

__

Harry. 

The thought made James smile without realizing it. Meeting Harry had been amazing. 

Well, perhaps not at first. After the initial meeting it had taken quite a while to convince Harry that this was really happening. That was understandable- it was much easier for Harry to believe that it was all some delusional dream associated with being struck with the Killing curse, than to accept that his father had come back from the dead.

However, with the combined efforts of Dumbledore, Remus, and Sirius Harry was eventually convinced. After that Harry had fallen into an exhausted sleep in one of the huge red chairs in Dumbledore's office. 

James had talked long into the night with Dumbledore forming, considering, questioning, testing, and then throwing out hundreds of theories as to what the hell was going on. Their success had been somewhat less than satisfying. 

It was either very late at night or rather early in the morning, depending upon how you look at it, when James had finally gone to bed. When he had awoken, Harry had already left and a house elf had placed a breakfast tray for him on the bedside table with a note from Dumbledore saying he'd be back in the evening.

Well it was evening and there was still no sign of the esteemed Headmaster. Unable to sit still any longer, James set out to explore the castle. Figuring if he stayed to the back hallways and hidden passages he could remain undetected, James put his long-idle Marauding talents to use.

Feeling rather childish, James poked his head out into the blessedly empty hall directly outside Professor Dumbledore's office. James was glad he could not see himself as he ducked and dashed his way around corners, down stairways and through various hidden doors. Had he been able to watch his own antics, he probably would have given himself away by his laughter. 

Despite the ridiculousness of his situation, James was enjoying himself immensely. It only took him seven minutes and a four wrong turns to make his way to the corridor outside the Great Hall. 

The Sorting Ceremony and Opening Banquet were already ended, and students filed their ways through the huge doors of the Great Hall and began to make their ways to their respected dormitories. 

James hid himself in the shadows near an ancient suit of armor to watch them past. He smiled to himself as he saw Harry pass a few yards away flanked by a tall red headed boy and laughing girl with a bushy brown ponytail. James was glad to note the bandage on Harry's forehead had been removed; now one could hardly have guessed that this was the recent survivor of Avada Kedavra. James shivered at the thought; Harry had been through far too much for someone so young.

The stream of people was beginning to thin out now, James shifted restlessly from one foot to the other. He really wanted to leave this hiding spot and maybe head for the kitchens to get some more food. A crack of laughter brought his attention to the stairways at his right.

A tall girl with dark blonde hair and dancing blue eyes was talking animatedly with a small group of girls. A grinning redhead tossed her mass of curls to the side as she laughed once again at something the first blonde girl had said.

"That was brilliant, Jeva!" the redhead exclaimed as the group proceeded up the stairs.

"The look on her face..." another girl managed to gasp out through her laughter. Her dark hair fell over her face as she clutched the banister to keep from laughing, "I can't believe you pulled that off."

The girl addressed as Jeva bowed comically, her smile widening, "Yes well, it was partly Shei's idea too." She indicated the redhead who waved her away dismissively.

The rest of the students were gone from the halls now, and James leaned his way out from his hiding spot trying to hear more of the conversation. It sounded like a prank had been played... and a good one. Ever the Marauder, James was eager for some new ideas.

Unfortunately the girls were by now out of hearing distance. James sighed quietly and glanced quickly up and down the now empty corridor before stepping out from behind the suit of armor and walking in the direction of the kitchens.

Suddenly, James heard a footstep behind him. He glanced around wildly for a place to hide, he saw none.

"Harry?" a girl's voice asked in a puzzled tone. 

James froze, unwilling to turn around and unable to get away.

"What on earth are you doing here?" the girl continued. James heard her coming closer. This was bad, this was very, very bad. Dead men aren't suppose to go walking around school hallways. "Weren't you just with Ron?"

James refused to answer. Squeezing his eyes shut and desperately wishing he had his wand James silently begged the girl to just turn around and walk away.

"Harry, what are you doing?" The girl was starting to sound annoyed, "Turn around."

James stayed where he was. _Go away, _he thought as hard as he could, _please just go away._

No such luck. 

James heard the girl's huffy footsteps approaching, echoing against the stone floor like doom wearing Mary Janes. Reluctantly he opened his eyes. He was going to have to face this, whether he wanted to or not.

Slowly James turned around. A few feet away stood the girl he had seen walking near Harry a few minutes ago. She had been laughing then, but she wasn't laughing now.

She stared at him opened mouthed for several moments before composing herself. The girl's face rapidly shifted from astonishment to indignant irritation. Folding her hands purposefully in front of her, she looked James squarely in the eye. 

"What is going on?"

************************************************************************

a/n: SORRY THAT TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE! blame cassandra claire, she finally updated and i noticed when i was going to go upload this, and I HAD TO READ HERS before i could post, and as you may know.... her chapters are REALLY long, so it took a while.... SORRY!

ok, this chapie was a little shorter than normal, not terrible interesting either... i think.... but i HOPE you like it! THANK YOU SOOOOOOOO MUCH FOR ALL YOUR REVIEWS and THANK YOU KAT FOR EDITING!

**__**

NEXT CHAPTER: i know this chapter was a bit of a let down, so i PROMISE next one will be more interesting... at least i'm going to try really hard... and i'm going to get lily back in the picture, and cedric, and wormtail, and old voldie, and gus, and yea...

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!

due to the success of my last random review... i'm putting in another one... once again, this is of course entirely optional... i wont mind a bit if you just wanna review normally ( you DO wanna review.... right? *grin*)

1. favorite fanfic on this website... or author (aside from mine, of course *wink* narrator: ur modesty is overwhelming tempie, dear.)

2. lucky number

3. random fact of somewhat interesting nature (example: 3 out of every 4 people make up 75% of the population... *crickets*... *cough* ahem...)

Dammit, i REALLY don't have time to respond to all of your reviews, but just to tell you I LOVED THEM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! i ADORE THEM! they keep me happy and writing (little as you might believe it) and i really WAS interested in all the responses to the random poll.... especially the book 5 info! thank you! thank you! thank you! (ESPECIALLY **SHEI **FOR HER AWESOME RANDOM NEWS AND SUPER COOL PICTURES.... ginny is not _that _bad... sheesh.)

THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! i'm a horrible person for not reviewing individually feel free to pout, you've every right.... BUT I REALLY HOPE YOU AL STILL REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

JEVA, KAYDEE, SHEI, MEG: can you please write down exactly what you want to look like and what you want your last names to be again.... you changed a few times and i can't remember if i have it all correct... thanks


	12. Magic Carpets and Dead People Who Aren't...

****

Impossibilities

Chapter 12 - Magic Carpets and Dead People Who Aren't Dead Anymore

Dedication: For **Kat**, my super-duper 400th reviewer as well as so very faithful editor *grin* and for **Shei** and her outstanding reviews, info, movie clips, pictures, random facts, and other entertaining nonsense.

Disclaimer: Not mine.

A/N: sorry it took so long, school is hell... here goes nothing. *cracks knuckles and starts typing* 

************************************************************************

There have been countless tense moments throughout the history of mankind. Humans seem to have a knack for getting themselves into (and occasionally back out of) tight places. Time and time again we stick our noses where they don't belong and our compensated accordingly for our meddling. 

We vow every time to learn from our mistakes, to think before we speak, to look before leap, and to weigh all the possible consequences thoroughly.

Boy, are we ever a bunch of liars.

Despite the fact that making errors seems to be the human forte, it is very doubtful that there was ever a previous state of affairs that could compare to the sticky situation James Potter had currently worked his way into.

Obviously this girl who stood before him knew Harry well, and so he could hardly hope that she wouldn't know what his father ought to look like. James needed an explanation, and he needed one fast...

...Unfortunately that masterful brain, so quick and clever when it came to making innocent excuses for the countless pranks the Marauders had pulled, seemed to be drawing a blank...

Hermione Granger was used to being patient. She didn't like it, but after four years of being best friends with two of the most trying teenage boys in the whole of Hogwarts, she had obtained a certain level of tolerance. Even so, the dark-haired young man that stood before her now was quickly using up his allotted quota.

"You haven't answered my question," Hermione stated flatly once the silence had stretched out for too long, "What is going on?" 

James gave his head a dazed shake. _Must think fast, must think fast... _"Erm-" he managed weakly, his eyes not quite meeting Hermione's, "nothing." _Oh that was intelligent Potter. _

Hermione eyes narrowed suspiciously, "Who are you?"

"I- er... why do you want to know?" James answered warily, desperately searching for a way out of this confrontation. _Keep her talking, find an escape... _He attempted an innocent smile.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Look, does Professor Dumbledore know you're here?" She asked with a sigh.

"Well, yes actually," James answered feeling slightly relieved- if he could just get her to drop the whole thing, if he could quietly slip away...

No such luck. Instead of leaving, Hermione came closer, "What's your name?"

James froze. "Um... Albert..." he ventured slowly, knowing his hesitation had lasted far too long to make that statement convincing. _Let her go away... Dumbledore will kill me if he finds out I've-_

"Your name is Albert?" Hermione asked, raising an eyebrow skeptically.

"Yes..." James replied, sounding more hopeful than sincere. _Why did I pick that name?_

Hermione considered him for several moments, head tilted to one side, before asking, "Are you related to the Potters?" She seemed slightly embarrassed to be asking such a question. 

James opened his mouth but didn't speak, not knowing what to say. He did look awful lot like Harry... rather difficult to claim it was coincidence... yet the only thought running though his mind was, _Why, oh why did I pick the name Albert..._

"Hermione?" A new voice suddenly echoed down the hall breaking the uncomfortable silence filling the air around James and Hermione.

Hermione turned to see who it was, and James quickly began to edge towards the nearest exit. He was just about to turn and sprint away when the speaker came into entirely into view. 

It was Harry. 

James hesitated.

"Hermione, what's taking you so long?" Harry didn't seem to notice James standing halfway in the shadows, "Ron and I've been waiting, I want to show you both som-"

Harry let his sentence trail off, he had spotted James. He glanced in rapid succession from Hermione to his father as his eyes widened with panic, but that expression quickly shifting to mere amused resignation. 

Half covering his face with his hands, Harry shook his head as a smile pulled at the edges of his lips. This most definitely was _not_ how he had intended upon introducing people to his father.

Hermione stared at Harry with confusion while James tried unsuccessfully to hide a grin of his own.

"Harry do you know this man?" Hermione asked uncertainly.

Harry dropped his hands from his face and managed to school his features into a calm expression. "Yes, actually," he said slowly, "although I can't imagine what he's doing here." Harry gave James a meaningful look, before turning to smile innocuously at Hermione.

James stepped totally clear of the shadows to gaze disdainfully down his nose at his son. "I _beg_ your pardon," he said indignantly, "what ever do you mean by that?"

"Harry?" Hermione said slowly, "Who is this?"

The grin on Harry's face faltered slightly at the question. "Well, it's sort of complicated..." he said, nervously pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose, "See- this is, well he's..."

Hermione blinked at him, "You're stuttering Potter." James snorted, but quickly turned into a cough as Harry's scowled darkly at him.

"Look, Hermione- It's just-" Harry paused and Hermione rolled her eyes with exasperation.

Harry twitched his fingers nervously. "Hermione," he said resignedly, "meet James Potter, er... Dad, this is my friend Hermione." He held his breath once he'd finished speaking, and nervously watched Hermione's face as the words sunk in.

"_James_ _P-Potter_?" 

Hermione's eyes bulged. She looked rapidly from one face to another. James eyes twinkled and he gave a modest bow, Harry managed a weak grin.

Suddenly feeling extremely dizzy, Hermione closed her eyes. This was all just some crazy dream, this wasn't happening, it was impossible... She cautiously opened one eyelid. Harry still hovered nervously to one side. She opened the other and.... yes, there was James... still grinning and still very much alive.

Now, nevermind the fact that the utterly inconceivable was happening, and nevermind that this whole scenario was probably tell tale evidence she was losing her mind, and nevermind the thousands of books she had read claiming that this was all impossible... Hermione had been brought up polite, and those manners --drilled into her until they were habit-- now took control.

Regaining her composure and extending a hand to shake James', Hermione calmly stated, "It's a pleasure to meet you." 

And then, just as calmly and composedly, Hermione fainted.

James reacted instantly, catching Hermione before she could hit the ground. Harry hurried forward his face tight concern.

"Is she... alright," he asked hesitantly.

"Oh she's fine," James stated confidently, " In fact, I think she took that... rather well," he added with all the pretenses of complete seriousness.

Only by repeatedly reminding himself he had only known his father for less than twenty-four hours was Harry able to restrain himself from whacking James soundly on the head. 

************************************************************************

Magic carpets, though not exactly _illegal_, have been frowned upon for centuries in the wizarding world. At one point they were a fairly common means of travel, but by now-- with their definite shortcomings in comparison to broomsticks-- very few remain in England.

Most of even the huffiest pure-blood wizards would agree that muggles were in the right on the matter, rugs should be kept on the floor and available for the sole usage of warming feet. They just weren't reliable enough for transportation.

Cedric sat frozen in the center of an ancient looking carpet, he hardly dared to breathe less an accidental movement spell out disaster. To his left, Lily chatted amiably with Gus, apparently oblivious to the danger this voyage was subjecting her to. Cedric could not understand how she could be so calm when the ground was speeding by down below faster than the eye could follow.

Oh sure, flying on a broomstick is one thing- you have complete control of where you're going- but having your life resting upon a rickety antique rug, piloted by a man who seemed to be missing a few of the more imperative brain cells, is an entirely different matter all together. Having died once Cedric now had a good deal more respect for his own mortality.

Chancing another glance at the ground, Cedric was surprised to find they were flying considerably lower this now- he hoped that was conscience decision on Gus' part and the magic carpet wasn't just deciding to give out on them.

"Are we almost there?" Cedric asked timidly, he hoped he didn't let too much of his anxiety creep into his voice.

Gus grinned cheerfully at him, completely oblivious to Cedric's obvious uneasiness, "Quite so, Mr. Diggory, look up north a bit and I'll bet you can see the castle."

The castle...Hogwarts... that was the only reason Cedric had allowed himself to be taken on this trip that seemed to be positively begging for disaster. 

Cedric, of course, was very eager to reunite with his parents but he agreed, however reluctantly, that it was for the best to sort things out with Professor Dumbledore. 

All three of them fell silent as Hogwarts drifted closer and closer. 

Lily sighed wistfully remembering how life had been while she had attended school there. Things had been so simple back then, her biggest problems had been finishing her transfiguration essay. Now she was trying to figure out how to explain the fact that she was back from the dead...

Gus directed the carpet to as high open-topped tower and they each clambered off. The instant Cedric's feet hit solid ground he silently swore to himself _never_ to ride on a carpet again.

"Won't it be difficult to explain if someone sees us?" Cedric asked cautiously as Gus marched purposefully towards the open archway leading down into the castle.

"No worries, we'll be just fine," Gus called cheerfully over his shoulder not pausing for an instant as he made his way down the spiral staircase. Cedric watched him apprehensively for a moment before turning imploringly to Lily.

"Aren't you the least bit concerned?"

Lily grinned, "Nah," she motioned for Cedric to follow her as she started down the stairs herself, "I'm not concerned, I'm terrified."

That wasn't quite what Cedric had been hoping to hear, but with a heavy sigh he too began the long descent. 

"What are we doing?" Cedric asked in bewilderment a few minutes later. 

Gus was strolling happily along ahead of him and Lily, holding his lighted wand point high above his head. Cedric didn't recognize the area they now walked in, in fact he had been very lost for a while now. The expression on Lily's face indicated she was as confused as he was.

"We're almost there," Gus said amiably, turning his head to nod good-naturedly, "Just a bit of a detour to avoid the crowds." 

Cedric glanced uncomfortably at the dusty suits of armor lining the grimy walls on either side of him and bit back a sour retort. He'd learned that arguing with Gus would get you no where real fast. The guy could discredit any argument you had before you had a chance to voice it. Damn, that could be irritating.

Cedric plodded on in stony silence for several minutes until he ran smack into Lily, who had halted suddenly.

"Sorry-" he began sheepishly.

"Shh!" Lily admonished him. Cedric scowled at his feet and resisted the urge to grumble rude words to himself. Lily ignored his obvious annoyance and instead concentrated on listening for sounds in the hallway up ahead. 

She motioned for Gus to put out his wand, and then waited in the near-complete darkness for a reoccurrence of the sound she could have sworn she'd heard. Cedric leaned against the one wall his eyes following Lily's line of sight nervously. His apprehension was all the greater due the serious expression on Gus' face. In the time Cedric had known him, he had never seen Gus look the least bit anxious.

Lily drew in a sudden sharp breath. An instant later Cedric realized why, up ahead the thin glow of a lit wand point danced against the walls. As the shadowed figure who held it came around the corner it glanced up momentarily illuminating the wand-bearers face.

It was Sirius Black.

Cedric too gasped- this was the man who was had escaped from Azkaban, he had tried to kill Harry... he'd killed thirteen Muggles with a single curse. This man was dangerous!

Unfortunately Cedric's gasp didn't go unnoticed by Sirius as Lily's had. Lily, Gus, and Cedric heard Sirius mutter a few quick words and the passage way was instantly filled with bright light. 

Sirius stared.

************************************************************************

Professor Dumbledore looked gravely upon his one-time pupil and fought to keep the twinkle from his eyes.

James Potter certainly had a knack for getting into trouble. 

"I should have known better than to leave you on your own."

James hung his head slightly, "Suppose so..." He then grinned at Dumbledore, "I can't imagine how dull life must have been without me."

Across the room Harry snorted and rolled his eyes. A still unconscious Hermione lay on a couch beside the chair he was perched on. James gave his son a withering glare before turning back the headmaster.

"What do we tell her?"

Dumbledore raised and eyebrow, "We tell her the truth of course. Miss Granger is a bright girl, she was bound to find out eventually anyway." 

"Do you think that's wise?" James asked uncertainly.

"Do we have another choice?"

"Well..."

"Besides a memory charm."

"Well..."

"...or anything illegal."

"...guess not."

A soft groan could be heard for Hermione's position on the couch and Harry jumped up quickly when her eyelids began to flutter. 

"How are you feeling, Miss Granger?" Dumbledore asked kindly, he pulled up a chair and sat down next to her.

Hermione blinked her eyes blankly for several moments before muttering, "Professor?" her eyes darted around the room, resting momentarily on James before coming back to meet Dumbledore's, "What is going on, how did I get here, who is-"

Dumbledore held up a hand, stemming the flow of Hermione's questions. He beckoned James forward. "I'd have thought James would have enough manners to already have introduced himself," he said with mock disapproving.

James gave small bow, grinning cheekily. "I did introduce myself, sir- she didn't believe me." 

Hermione had by now regained enough of her composure to arch one eyebrow in annoyance, "Professor this man was claiming to be-" she paused and gave Harry a quick nervous glance, "he said he was Harry's dad..." She trailed off uncertainly.

Harry grinned in spite of himself. "It's true Hermione," he said elatedly, "You've finally met the infamous James Potter."

James laughed sheepishly and Dumbledore chuckled quietly to himself as he watched the surprised expression on Hermione's face.

"But... Harry, that's impossible," Hermione looked at Dumbledore with distress, "Professor, surely you don't believe this- it must be a trick." She shrank back fearfully on the sofa. The possibility that this was all some elaborate trap loomed ominously in her mind. "...Sir?"

Dumbledore met her gaze with calm seriousness. "I realize that this is all very complicated, but I assure you its quite true." He gestured at James, "That man is indeed James Potter, Harry's father."

"That impossible," Hermione stated in frustration.

Dumbledore sat back in his chair and folded his hands in his lap. "Impossible is such a delicate word- life is made up of nothing but impossibilities. Your friend Harry here is a prime example." Harry looked up in confusion and Dumbledore gave him a small smile before he continued, "The fatal Killing Curse is unstoppable and unblockable and yet you sit with, talk with, eat with, and study with one of its survivors everyday. Is it so very hard to believe there may have been more than one survivor that fateful night."

Hermione's forehead was furrowed with concentration. How could they expect her to believe this... but this was Professor Dumbledore and Harry- neither of whom would ever lie to her about something like this. 

Perhaps it was possible, despite the fact it defied all grounds of logic.

"Stop scowling Hermione," Harry said with a laugh, "Try all you like, but you can't make it make sense. I know- I've tried."

************************************************************************

A/N: Excuse all mistakes, i wasn't able to get kat to edit this before i posted... hope its ok

I need some fresh ideas... this story is slowing down... I know where i wanna go with it... but it's not GOING! *heavy sigh* any and all ideas are welcome! *hopeful grin*

THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED! I ALWAYS LOVE 'EM! PLEASE CONTINUE TO REVIEW!!!!!!!!!

THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU !!!

Oh yes... and Jeva... i liked the wolf story... very cool!!!! *grin*

All my peoples who are characters, i haven't forgotten you, i've already got a plan for ya in the next chapter... little side plot thingy, but ya know...

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	13. Fate's Meddlings

Impossibilities

Chapter 13 - Fate's Meddlings 

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Harry Potter & Co etc. I make no money off my writing, and I have no plans for selling it on the black market.

A/N: hi! *waves* I know you are all very anxious to read my story (hopefully) so this will be brief... GO READ Of HIDDEN TRUTHS by **JEVA**! its really really good! READ HIDDEN BENEATH by **ADAH **while you're at it! that's my fav fic right now and i want everyone to give both those authors LOTS of encouragement so they update SOON!

yes, i know... i took a REALLY long time to update... i'm really SORRY!

Think of this as my christmas present to you....

************************************************************************

Two sets of footsteps echoed in the otherwise empty hallway.   
  
"Ok... so let me get this straight."   
  
An exasperated sigh blended with the sound of the wind whistling past a nearby window.   
  
"We've been through it nine times!"   
  
"I just want to get everything straight-"   
  
"You've said that."   
  
"I would like to completely understand the situation."   
  
One set footsteps slowed to a halt and a second, louder, sigh escaped their owner's lips.   
  
"What don't you get?"   
  
The other set of footsteps stopped as well.   
  
"The fact that James Potter is alive."   
  
"And I am suppose to be able to explain?"   
  
"Precisely."   
  
The first footsteps started up with an irritated stomp, quickly followed by the second.   
  
"Hermione, you don't seem to realize I have no more idea what's going on then you do!"   
  
Harry glared at the girl who walked calmly beside him as he huffily thudded his way through the halls. They were nearly to the Gryffindor common room and they'd begun this conversation back at Dumbledore's office.   
  
"I just think that there must be something you guys are missing," Hermione persisted with cool indifference. Despite Harry's best attempts to make her drop the whole thing, Hermione was convinced there was a logical explanation to James' return to life.   
  
Harry rolled his eyes, "Hermione- this is Dumbledore you're talking about. Dumbledore. He's been through it a million times, do you really think you can explain something that Dumbledore can't?"   
  
The two friends paused at the portrait leading to the Gryffindor tower. "Hello dears," exclaimed the Fat Lady, "Ready for another exciting year?"   
  
"Hens Teeth," said Harry and Hermione distractedly, ignoring the Fat Lady's question in their absorption in the conversation. The Fat Lady muttered indignantly as her portrait swung open.   
  
"I'm just asking you to go through it again. Dumbledore is a genius, but it's possible he missed something," Hermione said as they climbed into the Common Room.   
  
"But Dumbledore?" Harry repeated, "Look, can't we discuss this later?"   
  
"Discuss what later?" piped up a voice beside them. Harry and Hermione jumped and turned to face a now laughing Ron. "Where have you two been and what's to be discussed?" continued Ron, looking inquiringly from one face to the other.   
  
"We had to speak with Professor Dumbledore" Harry said grateful for the interruption. He flung himself down in an armchair ran a hand through his messy hair.   
  
Ron glanced at him and raised an eyebrow, "What could you possibly have to talk to Dumbledore about," he paused suddenly and raised both eyebrows as a thought occurred to him, "You haven't gotten in trouble already, have you?"   
  
Harry laughed, "Of course not... we were just-" he cast around for a suitable excuse.   
  
"-we were just discussing my schedule with the Headmaster," supplied Hermione, giving Harry a pointed look when Ron couldn't see, "I was going to go get it adjusted when Harry found me so he came along." She smiled innocently at Ron, "It just took a bit longer than we realized..."   
  
Ron's eyes narrowed at the innocent tone of Hermione's voice. He glanced at Harry for conformation. Harry tried to smile convincingly and nodded his head, but Ron wasn't buying it. "What's really going on?" he asked slowly trying to make them both meet his eyes.   
  
"Nothing Ron," said Hermione soothingly. Ron glanced at Harry who shrugged. Finally Ron gave up and flung himself down in a chair beside Harry.   
  
Instead of sitting down as well, Hermione gathered up her books and told the boys she was going to go put her things away in the Girls Dormitory. "I'm really tired, I'll see you both tomorrow," she added on her way to the stairs.   
  
Two sets of eyes followed her ascent up and out of sight. Then Ron turned to Harry and said, "Ok mate, spill."   
  
Harry tried to feign ignorance but wilted under Ron's glare. "Fine, I'll tell you," Harry submitted, "but first I have to go down to the Hospital Wing, I promised Madame I'd come back for a check up."   
  
Ron watched him curiously as Harry stood up and made his way out the door. Harry hadn't mentioned anything before about a checkup...   
  
In fact, Harry had seemed perfectly normal all through dinner. It wasn't until after he sat down in the armchair that Ron had noticed a subtle change in his friend's demeanor.   
  
Something had suddenly began to bother Harry, and Ron was going to find out what.   
  
Once the Fat Lady had swung safely shut behind him Harry allowed himself sag against the wall across from the portrait. Rubbing his face with his hands he grimaced as his fingertips brushed against his forehead. Harry sighed and straightened up, hoping Madame Pomfrey would be able to help him.   
  
He did not notice the portrait swing quietly open again as he continued down the hall, nor did he see the anxious red-topped head that peered out after him.   
  
Harry's thoughts were definitely elsewhere. His breath caught as he paused once again to press one hand against his burning scar.   
  
This was a different kind of pain than usual. It had started out distant and annoying while talking to Ron in the common room, but had been steadily growing in intensity. Never before had the process been gradual, sudden bouts of head-splitting pain were one thing, but this persistent throbbing was something else altogether.   
  
Something was very wrong. Harry resolutely straightened again and strode purposefully in the direction of Dumbledore's office, the hospital wing would have to wait.   
  
************************************************************************   
  
Ron tiptoed down the dusky corridor behind his friend. It was growing relatively late, and the dimming charms on the torches which lined the halls were beginning to activate.   
  
Suddenly Harry stopped mid-stride and Ron quickly ducked behind a stone outcropping. He felt silly hiding from his friend, but Harry didn't appear to be in the mood for company.   
  
Ron cautiously peered around the corner and saw Harry lowering his hands away from his forehead. His face was white and pinched with pain, but his expression was resolute as he started walking again.   
  
Curiosity and concern began to get the better of Ron and he slipped from his hiding place and ran down the hall towards the other boy.   
  
"Harry!" Ron called after his friends receding figure.   
  
Harry paused and turned. "Ron?" he asked in surprise, "what are y-" Harry broke off with a brief cry.   
  
"Harry?" Ron repeated, panting to catch up with his friend, "Harry, are you all right?"   
  
Harry eyes were closed tightly and both his hands were pressed against his forehead. He took a step and stumbled, blindly catching himself against a wall. Ron grabbed his elbow to steady him, pale face tight with worry. "Harry?" he asked uncertainly. 

One hand still clutching his scar, Harry steadied himself with the other against Ron's shoulder. "I'm fine," he said in a raspy voice, visibly making an effort to control himself, "I'm fine..."   
  
"Of course you are," Ron said a agreeably, "Now why don't you go be fine in the Hospital Wing-" he awkwardly tried to steer Harry in the direction of the infirmary.   
  
"No, really," Harry protested, shaking off Ron's assistance and attempting to breathe calmly, "It's gone now- nothing to worry ab-" He cut himself off in surprise and Ron suddenly grabbed his wrist pulling him off balance. "What do you think you're doin-" he began, the retreating pain leaving him irritated.   
  
Ron ignored his objections. "Harry," he began nervously, "Harry, look at your hands."   
  
Dumbfoundedly Harry followed Ron's gaze. He took in his breath sharply at what he saw. Slowly he lowered the remaining hand from his forehead and stared in disbelief at both of them.   
  
They were covered in bright, sticky, red liquid.   
  
Blood.   
  
"Ron-" Harry asked slowly, but didn't finish his sentence. Instead he cautiously ran two fingers over his scar. There was no mistaking it. The jagged lightning bolt had been split completely open. Suddenly Harry felt extremely lightheaded.   
  
Ron watched his friend nervously. Something very bad was going on, obviously... but what was it and more importantly what should he do?   
  
While Ron stared at Harry mentally kicking himself for not moving, Harry continued to gaze in abstract disbelief at his bloody fingertips.   
  
Then the throbbing began again.   
  
"Er- Ron," Harry said slowly, "I'm starting to feel dizzy." He took an unsteady step and had to catch himself yet but again against Ron's arm.   
  
Ron shook himself out of his daze, "Right. Er- what should I do?" He stood there looking lost.   
  
Harry rolled his eyes and grimaced at the effort, "Remind me never to get stuck with you in a crisis."   
  
"Hey, I resent that," Ron muttered irritatedly. But although his voice was light hearted, his expression was still tense, "Umm- here, want to throw an arm over my shoulder and we'll get you to the hospital wing."   
  
Harry grinned crookedly, "The mastermind has returned." Ron scowled at him, but Harry laughed, "I'm only joking- I think that's a good idea... I'm feeling kind of tipsy." As if to prove the point Harry suddenly lost his balance again and would have fallen if Ron hadn't grabbed his arm.   
  
"You know," Ron said slyly, "If I didn't know better, I'd say you were drunk." Harry half-heartedly attempted to punch his friend in the arm, but missed. Ron laughed again and slung the one of Harry's arms he was already supporting over his shoulders.   
  
Harry sighed wistfully. "I'm too short to use you as a proper crutch," he said dejectedly.   
  
Ron laughed, "Suck it up, princess."   
  
Slowly the two friends made their way down the dim hallway. Harry paused every few yards to catch his breath, leaning against Ron whilst pressing against his still bleeding scar.   
  
Ron patiently plodded along. It's not easy having Harry Potter as your best friend. Much as he denied it, Ron often felt twinges of jealousy during those times when Harry seemed to be hogging all of the limelight. But over the years Ron had improved. By now he knew better than anyone the things Harry had to put up with. He knew all the downsides and disadvantages that came with being famous.   
  
Yet, for all that, Ron wasn't prepared to deal with the situation he was in right now. On the outside he appeared to be in control- grinning and laughing his way along, making jokes and keeping calm- but inside Ron was panicking. 

************************************************************************

Pettigrew slowly felt himself drifting into consciousness. He groaned and immediately regretting moving as his sore limbs protested. Perhaps he wouldn't open his eyes just yet, better to lie here and be miserable.

It was dark.

And wet.

And cold.

And, damn, this floor was hard.

Pettigrew opened one eye and peered around him reviewing the room he inhabited a second time.

Alright so it wasn't precisely dark... pale moonlight filtered in from a grate in the ceiling.

But it was still wet.

And cold.

And uncomfortable.

_Very, very uncomfortable_, Pettigrew decided as he maneuvered to a hunched sitting position against one of the walls.

Yet all things considered, Pettigrew was in a relatively good mood. He may be hungrier, tireder, and in a whole lot more discomfort than he had been before he upset the Dark Lord, but he was still satisfied.

The echo of his own laughter rang in his ears, sweet and victorious.

What now though?

Voldemort wasn't going to leave him alone for long, Pettigrew was rather surprised that he was still alive even now. Well, one takes what one gets.

Pettigrew considered his chamber more closely. Perhaps if he stood up he could reach the grate in the ceiling... and if he changed into Wormtail...

Pettigrew struggled to stand up as he thought his way through his options. Tottering uncertainly on his feet, he reached for the ceiling. His fingertips just missed brushing against the iron bars. 

Scowling Pettigrew examined the rest of the room. A rickety bit of furniture that at one point might have been considered a stool squatted in one corner of the room.

Pettigrew brought it over and set it directly under the grate. Cautiously adding his weight one bit at time, he teetered on top of the stool as he searched the window for some means of escape. 

The moment he touched the bars, he hissed sharply and jerked his hand back so quickly he had to leap from the stool to keep from falling.

Swearing profusely under his breath, Pettigrew resisted the undignified urge to shake his fist at the iron bars. It would figure that they were enchanted.

Well there was no escape from that direction...

Pettigrew tilted his head to one side as he moved closer to the sturdy door, the only other means of exit in the room. 

Tentatively, Pettigrew stretched on finger towards the door. He clenched his jaw and touched the dark wood. An instantaneous flash of light and a shock of pain erupted the second his finger connected.

Jerking his hand away angrily, Pettigrew turned and kicked the wooden stool in frustration. The weak wood splintered easily and a piece flew up and struck Pettigrew on the cheek. 

Swearing furiously, Pettigrew turned away and in his aggravation slammed his hand palm first into the solid wall.

The result of his action took several minutes to sink itself into Pettigrew's agitated mind. 

Slowly he removed his hand from the place it had struck and stared dumbly at the fist-sized hole left behind in the wall. Bits of dust and stone tumbled down to form a small pile at Pettigrew's feet while he stared at his hand.

Silver glittered in the moonlight.

Of course!

Pettigrew's lips curved up into a smile. Seems Voldemort's kindness was going to coming back in Pettigrew's advantage.

Eyes glittering with delight, Pettigrew flexed the gleaming silver hand experimentally before pulling it back and striking the wall just above the previous hole.

He felt no pain, but larger chunks of stone rained down upon the pile already at his feet.

A gleam that had been missing from his eyes since the last time the marauders went mischief making began to glint in the depth of Pettigrew's eyes.

Perhaps all was not lost after all.

************************************************************************

A/N: as always, this chapter is not as finished as i would like it to be, i was going to do a bit about sirius and cedric and lily, but that will have to wait until next chapter, as you can see this bit took a very long time for me to get around to writing... i'm very sorry for all the delays and such, but i am trying... and i hope you all understand...

i DO appreciate all your reviews A LOT!!!!!!!! i really hope my slow updating doesn't make any of you think i don't like getting reviews or that they aren't encouraging... if it weren't for you guys i would have given up on this fic ages ago...

SO PLEASE, KEEP REVIEWING!!!!!!!!!!!

****

hardshoe: sorry, no sirius reaction, by the time i finished the part above i was wiped out, but next chapie no worries, there will be lots of sirius and lily and cedric and other such nonsense.... school is evil isn't it... THANKS SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING!

****

WealeyTwinsLover1112: i'm SOOOO glad you liked it, i hope i can get the next bit up faster than this time... thanks for your patience... please keep reviewing!

****

jessica: *bows modestly* i'm glad you liked it.

****

Alorra Spinnet: sorry no Sirius reaction yet... but fainting... well... you'll just have to see, sirius DOES tend to over react.. doesn't he... but he has james' coming back to prepare him... poor hermione... she hates it when things don't make perfect sense.

****

kat: cedric is a scaredy cat... but that's ok, love him anyways.... i decided not to write anymore for this chapter cuz i wanted to post soo thank you so much for sending back the edits so fast... you're the best... my dad got his c'boy boots for x-mas... great huh... thanks for the happy b-day... i appreciate it! and here is the thirteenth chapter just for stubby... even if you already have read most of it...

****

lyra: i try to go quickly but it never works out... a thousand apologies of patient one, thanks for reviewing! i'm so glad you like it 

****

angie: *grin* glad you liked it... i'm sorry it took so long to update... i'm trying really, but i know that's hard to believe... i hope this will tied you over for a bit until i can get out the next bit with sirius reaction and all that....

**Liza Potter: **i'm glad you liked my hermione bit... now i just got to figure out how i'm going to introduce ron to the concept.. i'm glad you like it.... sorry that you have to keep waiting for sirius reaction.. but *heavy sigh* i'm a horrible updater and author, but hopefully it wont take too long... keep reviewing! *grin*

****

Hermione Ganger: my next chapie is done and i have e-mailed you.. i'm glad you liked it.

****

Arwena: i like your name! very nice... i'm glad you liked it, thanks so much for reviewing.. keep it up, i love it! sorry it took so long!

****

I am Ness A.K.A. Remy is MINE: you think i'm brilliant? i'm honored! thank you thank you thank you!!!! sorry it took to long!

****

Kait: first let me say thank you for the very nice LONG review... i loved it! you are the best! and second thank you for all your suggestions... i definitely like the idea of getting snape involved... you might just say that wormtails escapes not going to go entire according to plan.... *evil grin* and i agree with the whole james teaching harry to be an animagus... if anyone i'm going to have it be sirius teach him... but i haven't decided if i'm using that in this fic yet or not... also i'm trying to avoid the order of the phoenix because i haven't decided what i think it should be so i'm leaving that to other people's stories and just doing my own my own way. THANK AGAIN!

****

Golden Slumbers: yikes... i am scared, and i hope you aren't too angry that i took so long ( all though you have every right to be) and if you're not bad about that then i'm sure you are upset that i didn't put in any sirius and lily and james nonesense.... but never fear... i have nice plans for a marvelous family reunion (that is if you don't kill me off first.) *grin* thanks for reviewing! 

****

Jeva: i posted more, hope you like it.. as always thank you for reviewing... you are the best! and i like your fic... (if you didn't notice i mentioned it at the top) i'm trying to encourage you to continue... is it working? hope so! stop poking me- see, i updated.. now you had better follow suit!

****

The Queen of Fire and Ice: i'm so glad you like my story! i'm trying to keep it interesting... i'll really try to update again soon!

****

TexasGurl: sorry, no sirus reaction.. but never fear it will come... hope you liked this chapter anyways... thanks SO much for reviewing! *grin*

****

Sabre Black: hmmm... i think you might be right about the magic carpets... but i couldn't remember so i made up my own bit.... but you're also right that gus probably doesn't care... thanks a million for reviewing! 

****

CrazieBabieMeg: ACK! I'm sorry, you're still not it the fic yet... but you will be... i've just gotten distracked with where i want to go with this fic and i've forgotten all my plans for you guys... *sniff* don't kill me please! and i DO like your reviews so you'd better not stop leaving them.... *grin* ur on point? cool, me friend just started that a few years ago... fun stuff.... good luck...

****

Pixie the Fairy Who Loves Pixie Sticks: *grin* i love the name... sorry the chappie took so long... hope u like it.... thanks for reviewing!!!!!

****

Stawars9367: changed the story? ah... yes... the title.. i did change that... thanks for reviewing.... i started going back and fixing all of them, but i gave up.... 

****

pRoNgS2: *grin* i'm SSSSSSOOOOOOO glad you like it! thanks SSSSSOOO much for reviewing! hope you like this chapie too! i'm on your fav list? NO WAY! thank you thank you thank you!

****

CokeFreak: thanks for reviewing! i'm so glad you liked it!!!!

****

Myra: i'm honored! thank you for reviewing! i'm glad you like lily and cedric... seems like they get left out a lot... i'm trying to keep them included... but they disappeared in this chappie... ho humm...

****

Felion: THANK U SOOOOOO MUCH FOR REVIEWING! i'm so glad that you came back and reread this fic! i really appreciate it! you're the best! thank you thank you! So sorry that it took so long to update.. i'm trying to get faster!

****

Shei: of course i missed you! i always miss you, you are my inspiration! *grin* thank you SO much for reviewing.... in know it can be a pain... you are the best! and i'm glad you think it was funny, i try really hard to keep some humor sprinkled in... i really like it when people telling me exactly what parts they liked best! so keep it up! 

****

Emeraldlily22: yes jkr is pregnant... i wonder when she's due... i really hope she puts the next book out soon... and book three is my favorite too! thanks so much for reviewing! no you are not an idiot you are an inspiration *grin* sorry, no sirius and lily yet... hope you liked the chappie anyways....

****

Sakura Blossom: i'm so glad you liked it! thank you for reviewing! i really really appreciate it!

****

kaydee: sheesh! i thought you had permanently disappeared! don't scare me like that ever again! but i do understand that whole overwhelmingly busy feeling! i suppose i'll let it slide that you didn't give me any ideas but... honestly you need to do something about this problem... not able to leave reviews? *gasp* the horror the horror! if you're still planning on killing math you really need to do history too... i HATE history... *pouts* thanks for reviewing anyways.... *grin*

****

leanne: i'm so glad you liked it! and your joke made me laugh! ( i'm not sure if thats a good thing or not *wink*) hope you like this chappie too! please review!

****

Kranberries: YOU SAW THAT SHAKESPEARE PLAY? wasn't it HILARIOUS! i'm so glad you liked it too! *grin* yea... glasses suck don't they... but *heavy sigh* what can i say... hope you like this bit...

THANKS AGAIN TO EVERYONE.... A MILLION APOLOGIES TO ANYONE I FORGOT!

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!


	14. Some Other Beginning's End

__

Impossibilities 

Chapter 14 - Some Other Beginning's End

Disclaimer - what's yours is yours, and what's yours is mine, and what's mine is mine... ergo... everything is mine... nah... actually I don't own anything but the plot, and even that at times is someone else's.

A/N: Since its been such a long time I figured you guys would need a quick summary to get you back into the swing of the fic:

Remus discovers James is alive and brings him back to his house where James explains things to him and Sirius as best he can. Meanwhile Wormtail is on a mission to capture Harry and bring him to Voldemort. Wormtail is too late as the Weasley's come to collect Harry from Privet Drive before Wormtail can make his move. Wormtail attempts to strike again at the Weasley's while the twins, Ron and Harry are playing Quidditch. Harry ends up taking the Killing Curse for George, but he miraculously stays alive. At this same time Cedric and Lily appear to have come back to life as well... Harry's meets his father when he gets back to Hogwarts and Hermione finds out as well. Harry's scar starts bleeding and Wormtail defies Voldemort and attempts to escape... just as Sirius finds Lily, Cedric, and Mundungus in a hidden corridor...

whew... on with the fic.

************************************************************************

"Every new beginning comes from some other beginning's end." - Matchbox 20, "_Closing Time_"

************************************************************************

Sirius stood momentarily frozen in place as his eyes slowly adjusted to the sudden intense brightness emitting from the end of his wand. A young man stood before him, his face a mask of surprise. Sirius relaxed slightly, it was only a kid, probably some student out to play a prank.

"Shouldn't you be in your dormitory?" Sirius asked sternly. _It's all in the attitude, let him think you're in control..._

The young man continued to stare, he blinked several times then whispered in a voice full of surprised disbelief, "You're Sirius Black."

"Um, do I know you?"

"I don't believe it. You're- You're Sirius Black, the... the_ murderer_!" The boy's eyes were becoming frantic.

Sirius fought not to panic himself, this wasn't anything serious... just some kid- simply throw him off the trail, scare him with detention- nothing to it, piece of cake. "Now really, can't we talk about this calmly and rationally?"

"Calm? You want me to be calm- a wanted _criminal_ is asking me to be _calm_." The boy's eyes twitched and Sirius could see him tensing with nerves, "I'm talking to insane murderer who wants a _rational _conversation!"

Sirius took a cautious step towards the young man talking calmly, "I assure you I've never killed anyone in my life... I jus- arg!" Sirius broke off abruptly

With a crazed yell the boy had launched himself at Sirius, tackling him to the ground and was frantically trying to grab his wand.

"What do you think you're doing? Get off me!" Sirius shouted indignantly, "Hey, THAT'S _MY_ WAND- give it back!" Sirius attempted to shove aside his assailant aside, "Give it back!"

"Not likely!" his capture retorted, holding the wand triumphantly out of his reach.

"Look, I don't know who you are or what you are doing wandering around here all alone, but-" 

"That's enough Cedric," a new voice spoke from a shadow down the hall. 

Sirius started, he could have sworn there was no one else in the corridor. They must have hidden before his eyes adjusted. This made things much more complicated - one kid he could handle, but a whole group?

The young man, obviously Cedric, scowled in disbelief in the general direction the voice had come from, "What have you been doing... don't you realize who this is?" He turned back to his captive, but Sirius was oblivious to whatever else Cedric wanted to say. 

The owner of the voice had stepped away from the shadows and stood eyeing the two men sprawled at her feet with a look of faint amusement. She raised an eyebrow incredulously at Sirius.

"A tough guy like you disarmed by teenager, imagine!"

"Lily?" Sirius asked slowly, his voice sounding strained, "Lily... is that really you?"

************************************************************************

Madame Pomfrey, Head Nurse of Hogwarts School, planted herself firmly between the curtain enclosed bed behind her and the worried redhead frantically trying to work his way around her. 

"I understand your concern Mr. Weasley, but I must ask you to return to your room."

Ron peered anxiously over her shoulder and attempted another step towards the bed. "Are you sure he's going to be alright?" He asked for the umpteenth time, "He looked really bad."

Madame Pomfrey steered Ron purposefully towards the door, "I'm sure Mr. Potter will be fine if you would let me go and attend to him." She gave Ron a not so gentle push into the hall. He turned around to continue his argument but found himself facing an already firmly closed door.

Ron glared purposefully at the door for several minutes, but it remained resolutely closed. With a heavy sigh he turned and began the long trudge back to the Gryffindor Common Room. 

What a way to start the school year.

************************************************************************

__

SLAM!

The regular buzz of activity in the fifth year girls dormitory was suddenly broken by a loud noise of a book being slammed violently shut.

"Sorry," whispered Hermione, gently setting the large book she'd been reading on her bedside table. A few eyebrows rose questioningly but the stares slowly shifted and conversation resumed.

Tip toeing out of the room as inconspicuously as possible, Hermione headed down the stairs to the Common Room two at a time. Her eyes searched the chattering crowds impatiently, trying to locate her two best friends.

Fred and George sat at one table, heads together and plotting animatedly. Angelina Johnson stopped by their table and whispered something obviously mischievous by the way the twins' eyes suddenly lit up.

Colin Creevy sat in the center of a group of first and second years talking enthusiastically. From the few phrases that drifted across the room, Hermione decided it was probably some highly exaggerated version of one of Harry's adventures.

Forehead furrowed, Hermione continued to scan the room, but could not spot Ron or Harry anywhere amidst the crowd. Deciding they must have already gone to bed, Hermione had already started back up the stairs when the Common Room door swung open. She glanced back to see Ron climbing through, a very perplexed look upon his face.

"Ron!" Hermione exclaimed breathlessly, hurrying over and startling the redhead back into reality, "Have you seen Harry?"

Ron muttered something incoherent and steered Hermione towards a quieter corner of the Common Room. Rolling her eyes and sighing in exasperation Hermione waited expectantly for Ron to continue.

"It's his scar..." Ron whispered anxiously. He ran a nervous hand through his hair, a habit he'd acquired from Harry, "It was bleeding!" His eyes looked anxious, "I don't know what happened, he seemed fine before... but then out of nowhere..."

Hermione attempted to disentangle Ron's ramblings. She cautiously pulled her friend down onto a chair and drug over another one so she was sitting across from him. "Slow down and start over," she said calmly, "What happened to Harry?"

Sinking back in his chair Ron took a deep breath and tried to organize his thoughts. With an obvious effort he began to explain as calmly as he could about following Harry out of the Common Room and the bleeding scar. Hermione listened attentively, nodding and prodding him along.

"...and Madame Pomfrey says he'll be fine, but she wouldn't let me talk to him... and I don't understand what's going on..." Ron paused and wrinkled his forehead in thought before adding, "I know his scar has hurt before, but this is different- I mean bleeding is just-" he cast around for a word, "-this _means_ something..." 

"I'm sure Madame Pomfrey has it under control..." Hermione's sentence trailed off uncertainly. Ron looked up and his met Hermione's eyes. She face was tight with worry, but her eyes appeared distant and calculating. 

Frowning Ron asked, "Do you know anything about this? You don't seem all that surprised."

Hermione suddenly found an invisible piece of dirt under her nail very interesting. 

"Ron, did Harry tell you anymore about why he and I were late getting back?" Hermione chewed her bottom lip subconsciously. The cogs inside her head were whirling like mad and pieces of a giant puzzle were slowly clinking into place, but the whole picture was still unclear.

Ron settled more comfortably in his chair his mind momentary pulled itself away from images of blood covering his best friend's hands and the unfocused gaze of his Harry's eyes. "No," he replied slowly, "He said he's talk about it later... after he went to the Hospital Wing."

Hermione gnawed her thumbnail having moved on from chewing lips as her anxiety mounted. It seemed that Harry had been planning to tell Ron about James, but she couldn't be sure. It seemed best not to introduce the subject now. 

"Look," Hermione began slowly, "I think I might have an idea what's going on..."

Ron raised an eyebrow, "Yes..."

"Well, I was reading this book-"

A snort.

Hermione scowled at Ron her voice rising with exasperation, "This is serious Ron!"

"Sorry," Ron muttered a flush spreading across his cheeks, "You were reading a book... continue."

After watching Ron for several moments, as if to see if he was really paying attention, Hermione continued, "Well did you ever wonder why the Killing Curse works the way it does?" 

Ron paled visibly, "What's to know? It's illegal, it kills people, end of story."

"Yes, but it doesn't always kill people does it... do you know why that is?" 

Hermione was getting excited. This is what she'd come running into the Common Room to explain. Except she'd meant to tell it to Harry, but Ron was going to have to do. She hardly waited for Ron to shake his head an empathetic 'no' before plowing onward.

"Well I don't know for sure, no one does, but I've got this theory." Ron remained prudently quiet and Hermione continued, "This book was explaining the three primary parts that make up the essence of an individual. There's the physical body and there's spiritual or mental part of the person, but there's one other thing that most people tend to over look. In order for a person's mental side to remain attached to their physical side they need a type of bond-"

Ron cut in with a sigh of irritation, "Hermione where are you going with this?"

She shushed him impatiently and continued on unphased, "From what I've read it seems that the Killing Curse works by separating the bond from the person. Because of this the mental and physical aspects of that person cannot remain connected and the person dies. The only thing is- by separating the parts you kill the physical side because the body cannot exist without the mind... but does that mean the mind can't exist without the body?"

Hermione paused once more, apparently having reached the epitome of her rant, "And what if... what if there was some reason the bond was not completely destroyed when the curse was fired... what if there was a way to reconnect all three parts?"

Ron raised an eyebrow incredulously, "This is a rhetorical question isn't it?" Hermione scowled at him and he heaved a sigh, "Right- fine, look... what exactly are you saying?"

Hermione took a deep breath, "I think what you just told me about Harry might be directly related to this."

Ron stared blankly at her. 

"I'm not making sense am I?" Hermione asked.

"You think?"

Hermione brain whirled at double speed as she made some quick decisions. "Come on, Ron," she said decidedly, grabbing his arm and steering him towards the door.

Ron resisted, attempting to pry his arm from Hermione's grasp, "Haven't we been out and about enough tonight?"

Hermione didn't bother to look back at him, but continued to drag the protesting redhead towards the Common Room door, "This is important. We need to see Dumbledore."

"We do?"

"Yes."

With that final word the portrait slammed shut behind them.

************************************************************************

Lily sighed as she looked down at Sirius. 

Cedric had cautiously stood up and brushed himself off and was now standing a bit off to the side holding Sirius' wand uncertainly in his fingertips. Sirius seemed oblivious to the fact that he was still laying on the floor or that his wand was still in Cedric's possession. He simply stared at Lily with some strange mixture of disbelief, fascination. 

"Look Sirius," Lily began uncertainly, "I know you probably aren't going to believe me, but-"

Sirius didn't seem to hear her. He was slowly climbing to his feet never letting his eyes leave Lily's face. His eyes were sparkling and his face was flushed with astonishment changed to barely contained excitement.

"Sirius?" Lily asked again uncertainly... she'd expected fear, disbelief, shock, even anger in her first confrontation, but not excitement... not acceptance. 

Before Lily could say another word Sirius had rushed forward picked her up in a huge hug and whirled her around. After a moment he set her down on her feet, put his hands on her shoulders and kissed her soundly on the mouth. "Don't tell James I did that," he said with a wink, "but God its good to see you."

Lily stood there in shocked surprise for several moments. She forgot to even be surprised by her warm reception... she forgot to admonish Sirius for the kiss... she forgot everything else after Sirius' first statement.

"James?" she whispered, "James is here?" She clutched Sirius' arm, "Where is he?"

Sirius gently tried to pry Lily's fingers from his arm. "Yes, he showed up a few days ago." He grinned again and shook his head in mild astonishment, "Boy to you two have some explaining to do."

Lily nodded distractedly, still trying to collect herself. The sense of relief was enormous, she hadn't even been fully aware of the fact she was worrying about James. 

Sirius hooked his arm around hers and threw a friendly arm around Cedric's shoulders who had been watching the exchange awkwardly off the one side. 

"Let's go find Dumbledore," Sirius said, "Pass me my wand, lad... there you go. What? Gus? He's here too? Well the more the merrier, come on out Gus. Hello, how are you. Good? Good. Let's go- no not that way, honestly..." 

The group continued down the corridor in a ring of wandlight, leaving only dust and shadows in their wake.

******************************************************************************

Peter gazed up at the moon. It was nearly full. There was something about full moons- some special feeling they inspired that he couldn't quite shake. It reminded him of the past. Of other times, times when things were less complicated- before the first mistake was made.

What was the original mistake? 

Simply really, Peter grew up. He began to understand that not everything in life was straight forward. People always told him to make his own decisions... so one day he did.

That was the second mistake.

But people also told him that you should make the best of what you had. Well Peter was stuck with his decision so he decided to make the best of it. He had closed his eyes and forgotten about the moonlight, forgotten about his friends, focused his life on one thing... in the hopes that one day it would all pay off. 

Third mistake - Voldemort never paid off. Life never got better... it got worse. Before he knew it he was staring at dark-haired figure lying still on the ground. After that he lost count of the mistakes... 

But he did remember his last one... the one that ended with yet but another dark-haired figure lying on the ground.

Repetition is boring. Peter was tired of being bored, he wanted adventure, he wanted a challenge. He wanted to be given a second chance. 

Peter winked conspiriously at the moon. Things were going to change. In fact they already had. Peter had laughed once, and he fully intended to laugh again.

With that final resolute thought Peter morphed into his rat form. Casting a glance over his shoulder at the whole he'd made to climb out of his prison he headed off into the nights, intent on having a word with Dumbledore. Thoughts of how to do this were trivial. Peter had a goal, and he wasn't going to fail again.

He had an old promise to make good upon.

******************************************************************************

A/N: A THOUSAND APOLOGIES OH PATIENT ONES! I'm VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY sorry I took so long to update. I really don't have an excuse, school just seemed to overtake me and one thing led to another. I'd actually started this chapter with full intentions of getting it up in a week or two. Instead it sat on my computer for about almost 5 months... SORRY SORRY SORRY. I'm going to try very hard to get the next bit up next weekend. I HOPE I can manage. 

A million thanks to all reviewers... you might not believe it but all your complaining and prodding and encouraging really did pay off. If it weren't for you guys I would have given up and forgotten about his fic a LONG time ago. THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU.


End file.
